O que mais falta acontecer?
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Yusuke descobre que tem uma irmã mais velha que diz que irá treinar ele e sua turma... E ela parece esconder uma mágoa muito grande sobre seu passado. Capítulo final FINALMENTE postado! :
1. A Irmã

_Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence (com exceção de Sakuya, que é uma personagem criada por mim para essa fic) senão Yusuke já teria para do de enrolar a Keiko, Kurama e Botan estariam casados e Hiei já teria revelado sua identidade á Yukina..._

Minha quarta fic! Que felicidade! De qualquer modo, essa aqui eu me inspirei quando eu tava quase dormindo... Pra vocês verem como a minha cabeça funciona XP Na hora das aulas as idéias não surgem ¬¬ Da raiva... Continuando e ignorando o comentário, espero que se divirtam! Ah, mais uma coisinha! Apenas ignorem alguns fatos que aconteceram no anime/manga... Vocês vão descobrir o por quê...

_Recomendações básicas:_

-Fala do personagem

_Pensamento_

_(Quando eu quero me intrometer)_

**-o-o-o-o-o-** Mudança de cenário

Ação do personagem+

-------------

_**Capítulo 1**_

Koenma corria entre os corredores do grande palácio, em sua forma adolescente, tentando chegar no escritório.

-Droga! To atrasado!

Quando ele chega em frente á grande porta de seu escritório, vê uma garota parada em frente esperando por ele, com uma mala do seu lado. Tinha cabelos lisos e negros, presos numa grande trança que iam até os joelhos, olhos castanhos amarelados e vestia uma daqueles vestidos chineses azul com flores brancas desenhadas na barra e estava aberto até os joelhos.

-Estou... Muito atrasado? –Perguntou ele, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-Não está... Só 5 minutos... Acabei de chegar também.

-Eles já estão aí?

-Estão. Eu os vi entrando, mas eles não me viram.

-Ótimo! Vamos entrar?

-Mas... Acha que eles vão me aceitar mesmo...?

-Claro que vão, Sakuya! Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa!

-Eu... Obrigada... É... +vermelha+

-Vamos!

Ele a pega pelo braço, abre as portas e ambos entram. Lá dentro estavam Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Yusuke e Kuwabara; todos olhando para eles (Koenma ainda segurava o braço da menina, que ainda estava um pouco vermelha).

-Desculpem a demora! –Disse ele, percebendo que todos o olhavam com um olhar meio estranho.

-O que foi? Por que me olham desse jei... –Ele se lembra e solta o braço da garota de cabelos pretos, que continua meio vermelha.

-Caham! -Disse Koenma para tentar disfarçar –É o seguinte... O motivo pelo qual eu os chamei aqui foi por causa dessa garota...

Ele aponta com os olhos a menina de olhos castanhos amarelados.

-O que tem ela Koenma...? –Perguntou Yusuke, olhando fixamente para os olhos da garota, que também olhou para ele.

-O nome dela é Sakuya Motto, tem 18 anos e é detetive sobrenatural há 6 anos.

-O que que tem? Há! Não me diga que quer me apresentar a ela para tipo... "Algum encontro?" Olha meu filho, ela é bonita e talz, mas... A Keiko me mata!

Sakuya levou a mão à testa e estava com uma enorme gota, além de estar totalmente vermelha.

-Eu sou sua irmã! –Ela gritou meio nervosa –Sou sua irmã... Por parte de Raizen, Yusuke...

A sala toda ficou em silêncio. Logo, Sakuya começa a rir.

-Há! "Encontro"... –Repetiu ela, com um tom meio engraçado –Meu querido, mesmo que você não fosse comprometido e eu não fosse sua irmã, não ia rolar mesmo+risos+

Todos olham para ela, prendendo a risada.

-Mas agora eu vou explicar por quê eu estou aqui... –Disse Sakuya assim que parou de rir –Bem, é que antes de você aparecer no Makai, procurando por Raizen, 1 ano antes de ele morrer, ele havia me falado de sua morte, que seria 1 ano depois de você aparecer por lá. Ele me comunicou isso quando fui fazer uma visita a ele, com permissão de Koenma, seis meses antes de você aparecer por lá.

-Mas como você foi pro Makai, se o buraco ainda nem existia nessa época? –Kurama perguntou a ela.

-Eu tinha meus métodos também... Tipo criar algum portal para algum lugar com a minha energia. Mas voltando á história, Raizen me pediu para treiná-lo, quando as coisas que ele tinha em mente acabassem. Ele já sabia do seu torneio Yusuke, antes mesmo de ele acontecer.

Yusuke arregalou os olhos.

_-Então ele já sabia de tudo...-_ Ele pensou enquanto tentava voltar ao seu estado normal.

-Então, depois que voltei, eu falei sobre isso para o Senhor Koenma. Ele disse que iria fazer essa reunião quando eu dissesse que estaria pronta e quando tudo no Makai acabasse. Acho que o resumo é isso.

-Mas antes de tudo isso acontecer, você já sabia que Yusuke existia e que era seu irmão? –Agora foi a vez de Kuwabara.

-Já sabia. Sabia de tudo sobre a vida dele, os amigos, a família humana, onde mora, a escola... Mas nunca falei pra ninguém e nem tinha coragem de me encontrar com Yusuke... Pensava que era melhor do jeito que estava. E continuo achando. Mas como foi nosso pai que pediu...

-Nossa! Quase me esqueci de apresentá-los! Sakuya, esses são Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei e Botan.

-Ah, oi pessoal.

-Peraí, você não conhecia a Botan?

-Para dizer a verdade, sempre ouvi falar dela por aqui... Ela é famosa por ser a mais alegre daqui, mas nunca tive a chance de conhecê-la...

A menina cabelos azuis ficou muito envergonhada com os elogios.

-Eu nunca vi a Sakuya... Porque ela estava geralmente muito ocupada... E você foi meu primeiro caso no trabalho, Yusuke. Mas eu também sempre ouvia falar dela. Ouvia que ela era uma ótima detetive sobrenatural, que sempre resolvia casos extremos em menos de uma semana e era muito dedicada...

-Mas é verdade! Ela sempre resolveu casos muito facilmente –Completou Koenma –Sua inteligência e sua precisão a ajudam muito!

-Ora! Estão exagerando! –Disse Sakuya, muito envergonhada –Eu geralmente sigo a minha intuição e conto muito com a sorte!

Todos olharam para Yusuke. Sim, ela lembrava um pouco ele! Personalidades quase iguais...

-Que foi? –Perguntou ele beeem confuso. _(novidade... ¬¬)._

-Nada não! –Responderam.

-Bem, eu escolhi um jeito e um lugar pra te treinar, Yusuke.

-Onde vai ser e quando vai ser?

-Vai ser em um acampamento de uma amiga minha, nas montanhas. Vai ser amanhã, ás 13h, vamos ficar por lá por um mês. E só mais uma coisinha... Posso ficar na sua casa por hoje? A minha fica meio longe...

-Sem problemas.

-Ah! Os outros podem ir também, tanto os que estão aqui, quanto os que não estão aqui.

Todos olham para ela e em seguida para Koenma com uma cara "como ela sabia?".

-O senhor falou pra ela não é? Nos arquivo é que não pode estar! É proibido falar dos amigos nos arquivos, pois podem cair em mãos erradas... –Disse Botan, olhando para Koenma.

-Eu não falei pra ela... E nos arquivos também não estavam lá... Você perguntou pra alguém, Sakuya?

-Nããããããão... Intuição mesmo! –Disse ela, contendo os risos e com orelhinhas de raposa que surgiram de repente, deixando todos confusos –Eu não disse que eu só seguia a sorte e a intuição? Bem, acho que está encerrado por aqui... Wow! Pára tudo! Hey, seu nome é Kurama, não é? Kurama Youko, né?

-Sim, é... –Respondeu ele.

-Eu sabia! Eu sabia! –Todos olham para ela de novo –Por acaso... Você não se lembra de uma raposa com cabelos negros, bem longos, lisos, e olhos amarelos? Ela tinha mais ou menos a minha altura...

Ele pensa um pouco. Olha de novo para ela, pensa de novo e logo arregala os olhos.

-Nossa! É você mesma! –Ele disse animado –Eu te procurei por todo o canto no dia seguinte! Você tinha sumido do grupo...

Ela ri um pouco e logo fica séria de novo, com um olhar assassino.

-Ora, sei! Com tantas por aí, você me procura no dia seguinte! Ai! Quer saber, falo sobre isso amanhã! Vamos, Yusuke!

Ela o puxa pelo braço.

-Tchau, gente! Foi muito legal conhecê-los!

E os dois vão embora, com Sakuya puxando Yusuke com muita pressa, ignorando os pedidos para ela ir devagar vindos do mesmo. O pessoal que ficou na sala do Koenma olham confusos para Kurama.

-Mas o que...? –Disse Hiei, completamente confuso.

-Coisas da vida passada. –Kurama responde antes de sair da sala.

-Mas o que será que houve? –Pergunta Botan, pensando um pouco.

-Acho que sei o que é... –Diz Kuwabara antes de sair da sala, seguido por Hiei, que logo sumiu.

-Eu não vou nem comentar... –Diz Koenma, que sai da sala sendo seguido por Botan.

-----------------

Terminado o capítulo 1! Espero que tenham gostado! Tem muuuuuito mais no próximo cap! Estou começando a ter umas idéias meio loucas... Hehe... Bem, até a próxima!


	2. pequenas revelações pequenas mesmo

To de volta! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! Eu, particularmente, o achei meio curto, mas prometo ir melhorando aos poucos Bem, vamos agora ao capítulo dois! .

-------------------

_**Capítulo 2**_

Ao chegarem na casa de Yusuke (como ele tava trabalhando, ele estava morando sozinho agora), ambos vão para a sala, onde sentam-se no sofá.

-Yusuke, muito obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui hoje.

-Ah, por nada não! Pelo menos a gente se conhece melhor... Mas o que houve lá na sala do Koenma... Sabe, entre você e o Kurama...

-Ah, é... Bem, coisas da outra vida. É que fazíamos parte do mesmo grupo e um dia... Ah, deixa pra lá. Você vai acabar descobrindo mesmo. _–eu to prevendo isso! Não vai ser nada bom quando ele descobrir...-_ Mas de todo o modo, acho melhor você avisar as meninas que a van _(é assim mesmo que se escreve?)_ vai estar aqui ás 13h. Eu vou tomar um banho, se não se importa...

-O banheiro fica subindo as escadas, lado esquerdo, fim do corredor.

-Ótimo! Daqui a pouco eu volto.

-Ok.

Ela se levanta, pega sua mala e sobe as escadas, enquanto Yusuke ia para o telefone.

Enquanto estava no banho, Sakuya estava pensativa...

_-beleza! O único cara que eu achei que não iria mais ver na minha vida e que eu realmente não queria mais ver, aparece do nada! E eu não to nem acreditando nele ainda! Mas será que ele me procurou mesmo...? Droga! O que realmente aconteceu depois que eu fui embora? Ah cara, eu tenho que saber isso amanhã mesmo!-_

Ela desliga o chuveiro e encosta a cabeça na parede, ainda tentando esquecer aquela dúvida que ficava ecoando na cabeça: _O que aconteceu depois que eu fui embora? –Melhor não ficar pensando nisso...-_ Ela suspira e sai do banheiro, enrolada na toalha.

Ela vai até a metade das escadas.

-Yusuke! Em qual quarto eu fico aqui? –Grita ela, do meio das escadas.

-Tem um perto do banheiro! É do lado direito!

-Valeu!

_-Quem era, Yusuke?_

-Minha irmã... Ela também é meio-youkai... Você vai amanhã?

_-Como é que é? Sua irmã?_

-Acredite ou não, Keiko.

_-O que mais falta acontecer, hein? Ta bom, eu vou, quero ver como isso termina!_

-Tudo bem então! Vamos ficar por lá durante um mês, segundo ela.

_-Ok, te vejo amanhã._

-Ótimo, até amanhã.

Ele desliga o telefone e vai para a cozinha. Logo depois, aparece Sakuya, vestindo um short jeans que ia até os joelhos, uma camiseta branca e com os cabelos amarrados em uma trança longa e alta que ia até as coxas.

-Voltei. –Disse ela enquanto sentava-se em uma das cadeiras –Você vai fazer o que? –Perguntava enquanto via o irmão pegando alguma coisa no armário.

-Eu? Vou fazer o jantar.

-Deixa que eu faço! Senta aqui!

-Não precisa! –Disse ele enquanto colocava algumas panelas no fogão.

-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por me deixar ficar aqui hoje!

-Não precisa! Eu mesmo faço, pode deixar!

-Yusuke! Eu faço! –Disse ela com um tom assassino. O detetive parou o que estava fazendo. Olhou para Sakuya e a mesma o encarava com um olhar sério.

-Ok. –Disse ele, enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se na mesma.

-Ótimo.

Ela começou a preparar algumas coisas.

-E aí? Vai deixar o assunto pela metade mesmo? –Perguntou o moreno.

-Vou porque você vai descobrir.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Simples. Eu tenho o poder de prever meu futuro. Muitas vezes, eu consigo ver pares da minha vida passada... Tipo, algumas coisas que eu acabo não me lembrando mesmo, mas que é importante, a visão vem de repente. –Ela pára um pouco de fazer o que estava fazendo. Parecia pensativa. –Se a lembrança é muito forte, eu chego a desmaiar. Já aconteceu duas vezes comigo –Completou ela, enquanto voltava a se concentrar nos seus "afazeres".

- o.o Chega a ser tão grave assim, ás vezes?

- Bem... Pra falar a verdade, depende da situação em que me encontro...

-Como assim?

-Depende da situação que eu estou enfrentando no momento que a visão aparece, ou depende se a visão é muito forte... No tempo em que fico desmaiada, parece que passa uma eternidade... Mas não passa de alguns minutos.

-Ah sim. Mas... Qual foram essas duas visões que você acabou desmaiando? –Pergunta ele, com um tom curioso.

-Bem... A primeira foi quando eu vi... Como foi a morte da minha mãe youkai. A segunda foi quando eu vi uma grande traição que aconteceu no grupo da minha mãe, quando eu comecei a liderar. O jantar está pronto.

-Como você conseguiu se virar tanto nessa cozinha?

-Eu chutei a maioria das portas dos armários! risos

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Droga! –_Pensava Kurama _–Por que ela não me deixou explicar? Eu sabia que ia me acontecer alguma coisa ruim hoje! Nunca pensei que ia encontrar ela de novo... Continua linda e com a mesma personalidade forte e inteligente... Como fui deixar aquilo acontecer com a gente?-_

-Suuichi! O jantar está pronto!

-Hã? Estou indo, mamãe!

_-Melhor não pensar nisso por enquanto... Tudo vai se resolver amanhã. Tudo tem que se resolver amanhã.-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Boa noite, Yusuke.

-Já vai? São 20:30! É cedo ainda!

-Ah, mas eu to muito cansada!

-Ta bom então. Boa noite.

-Até amanhã.

A garota de cabelos negros fecha a porta do quarto. Olhou para a janela, que ainda se encontrava aberta, e foi até lá. As luzes da rua estavam clareando bem. Ela sobe na cama, senta-se na mesma, apóia o braço na janela e fica olhando a vizinhança. Estava tão calmo... Ouvia-se apenas o barulho de alguns cães latindo.

_-Essa rua me lembra tanto o lugar onde eu morava... Toronto... Era um bom lugar.-_

Ela suspira, fecha a janela e se deita na cama.

_-Cara, espero não perder a calma amanhã enquanto eu estiver treinando ele! Aquela raposa... Espero que tenha uma boa desculpa! Pelo menos ele continua lindo... Até com a forma humana dele_!-As faces da menina ficam ruborizadas _–No que estou pensando? Ainda continuo pensando nele assim... Mesmo depois daquele dia? Mesmo depois de tanto tempo? Mas o que...? Melhor deixar pra lá... Preciso dormir! Estou tão cansada...-_ Ela solta um bocejo e de repente já estava dormindo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O outro dia amanhece. Sakuya acorda e olha para a janela e depois para o relógio, localizado em cima da cômoda, ao lado da cama.

_-7:30...-_ Pensa ela, ainda olhando pro relógio _–Será que eu me levanto agora ou depois? Yusuke ainda está dormindo... Não ouço barulho dentro de casa...-_ Ela senta na cama e olha para a janela. Tudo estava quieto. Estava frio. As ruas estavam com uma geada fraca, mas ainda estava meio nublado. Ela se espreguiça, abre a janela e apóia os braços na mesma.

_-Com esse frio... É melhor ficar na cama mesmo. Mas não paro de pensar **nele**...-_

-Como será que vai ser a conversa com ele...? –Ela pergunta pra si mesma.

-Acho que vai ser tranqüila. Não sei o assunto que é... Mas acho que vai ser igual a uma conversa normal. –Disse Yusuke, aparecendo na porta, assim que a abriu devagar. A garota vira a cabeça para trás, como se já esperava por isso.

-Quem sabe...

-Minha filha, depois do que aconteceu na sala do Koenma, eu vou chutar: O assunto é com o Kurama, né?

**-**Nossa... Ninguém sabia dessa... –Disse ela, em tom de deboche –Mas é ele sim...

-O que ele fez pra você?

Ela apenas dá um sorriso; não queria mesmo falar ainda.

-Foi muito sério assim? –Ele perguntou.

-Foi... Pelo menos pra mim foi... Ainda não consegui esquecer o que ele fez, mas... Se depender da resposta dele, acho que posso perdoá-lo. Mas eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo ainda. o.o

-De vez em quando eu consigo acordar cedo...

-Ah... Bem, vamos tomar café?

-Claro.

Os dois vão para o andar de baixo, tomar o café as manhã. Nada de realmente interessante aconteceu enquanto estavam tomando café. Só algumas conversas fiadas sobre os dias de detetive sobrenatural de cada um, algumas risadas... Nada de interessante mesmo. _(gente, a preguiça é tãããão grande... Vão ter que me perdoar... Ainda vou recompensá-los)._

11:30. Sakuya e Yusuke estão na sala, sentados no sofá, conversando.

-Então... –Yusuke começa a perguntar –O que faz da vida?

-Bem, estou fazendo faculdade de biologia. Quando terminar, ou seja, daqui á 4 anos, eu vou estudar psicologia. Mas também estou em dúvida quanto a fazer direito... De qualquer modo, são opções boas, é o que os outros dizem...

-São boas escolhas mesmo... Você é de onde, exatamente? Tókio, Kyoto ou outra cidade?

-Pra dizer a verdade, sou canadense. Vim pra cá com sete anos, junto com meu pai. Minha mãe quis ficar no Canadá junto com meu irmão mais novo, para que ela pudesse controlar melhor a empresa deles. E ela queria que meu irmão ficasse no comando, quando ele fosse mais velho, então ela estava ensinando algumas coisas pra ele. E como eu não quis ficar no cargo quando fosse mais velha... Vim com meu pai pra cá. Eu que achei melhor, mesmo. Afinal, eu sabia que você estaria aqui.

-Você já sabia que eu existia?

-Sim. É que nosso pai me falou por telepatia...

-Ah sim...

-Bem, acho que vou arrumar umas coisas minhas, tomar um banho...

-Você quem sabe... Eu, particularmente, acho um pouco cedo pra ir se arrumando...

-É que eu to meio preocupada... Ah sei lá! Droga, Yusuke! E se eles não gostarem de mim ou simplesmente não me aceitarem? –Pergunta ela, já meio desesperada.

-Calma! Eu duvido que eles não vão gostar de você! No tempo que você passou aqui, com as nossas conversas, eu vi que você é uma ótima pessoa! Você vai se sair bem! –Disse ele com um sorriso confiante.

-vermelha Bem... Er... Obrigada Yusuke. Você também é uma ótima pessoa.

Ela sorri e se levanta. Olha para o relógio da estante, marcando 11:50.

-Eu vou subir. Vão começar a chegar 12:30. Coooom licença!

Ela sobe para o quarto dela, enquanto seu irmão olhou para ela subindo as escadas, confuso.

-12:30... –Repete ele, se levantando do sofá –Essa eu duvido! –Continuou ele, enquanto subia as escadas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

12:20. Sakuya estava na sala. Vestia uma calça jeans simples, uma baby-look _(é assim mesmo que se escreve né?)_ preta, com os cabelos presos na habitual trança alta e com uma sandália azul. Ela estava sentada no sofá, com uma expressão entediada no rosto, enquanto pensava e esperava por Yusuke, que estava arrumando algumas coisas.

_-O que vai acontecer a partir de agora?-_ Pensava a morena _–Será que vai dar tudo errado ou tudo certo entre eu e ele? E os outros? E o treinamento? Ai, que droga! Não consigo parar de pensar nessas coisas! Eu vou fazer alguma coisa... Quem sabe eu esqueça disso...-_ Assim que ela se levanta, a campainha toca. Ela olha no relógio. 12:30. Ela ouve Yusuke gritar do andar de cima "Não é que você tava certa? Atende pra mim?"

Ela sorri pelo jeito que ele falou, enquanto ia abrir a porta. Ela abre a porta e diz "Olá!". Kurama responde a mesma coisa. Eles se olham. Nenhum sabia o que falar para o outro ainda! Ficaram em silêncio, um observando como o outro estava. Kurama vestia uma calça jeans simples, uma camiseta azul clara e um tênis branco com azul escuro, e estava segurando a sua mala.

-Ah, desculpe, entre. –Disse ela, enquanto dava espaço para entrar. Assim que ela fecha a porta, alguém bate nela de novo. Ela ri um pouco da situação e abre a porta de novo. Era Botan, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko e Shizuka.

_-Oh minha Nossa! O que eu vou falar pra eles depois?- _Pensou Sakuya, enquanto os mandava entrar. Já na sala, yusuke já estava lá, conversando com o pessoal que ia entrando.

Durante o tempo em que ficaram esperando a van, todos conversaram com todos. Estavam animados e meio ansiosos quanto ao acampamento. Quando a van chegou, todos embarcaram. As meninas ficaram mais à frente e os meninos, na parte de trás da van. Cada um conversando normalmente. O que aquele acampamento lhes reservava, ninguém tinha a mínima idéia. Mas com certeza, todos irão descobrir com o tempo em que ficarem por lá.

_**Continua...**_

Bem pessoal por enquanto é só... Não garanto quanto ao tempo que irei demorar para colocar os capítulos, já que não é tradução nem nada... Estou inventando mesmo. (Por isso ta saindo tão ruim ¬¬) De qualquer modo, vejo vocês na próxima! Nha, qualquer erro de portugês, me perdoem... É que num deu tempo de corrigir... Bem... Tchau pra vocês!


	3. o acampamento

Eu voltei! Eu ainda não sei exatamente o que vou colocar nesse capítulo, então, qualquer coisa idiota e/ou confusa, a culpa é de qualquer pessoa menos eu... XD de qualquer modo, eu não levo jeito pra escrever esse tipo de fic mesmo... Estou apenas tentando u.u Bem, vamos ao que interessa!

-----------------

_**Capítulo 3**_

-Yusuke... Você sabe que tipo de treinamento a sua irmã vai dar?

-Ah, Kuwabara... Eu não perguntei pra ela, ela não comentou e ficamos assim...

-Como é que é? A menina fica na sua casa durante uma noite, é sua irmã, fala que vai treinar você e o resto e ainda não pergunta como vai ser o treinamento? –Pergunta Kuwabara novamente, com uma cara de "você é um bobão mesmo", olhando para Yusuke, esperando uma resposta.

-Meu filho, tenho culpa se a minha memória é uma droga? –Responde o detetive –Aliás, se julgarmos pela a aparência frágil dela... Acho que não vai ser tããããão pesado assim...

-Você que pensa! –Responde sua irmã, aparecendo atrás dele, dando um belo susto no garoto –Só porque eu tenha uma aparência frágil, não quer dizer NADA! Você deveria ter tirado essa conclusão da mestra Genkai!

Os meninos olharam todos para ela. Até da mestra Genkai ela sabia?

-O que foi? –Ela perguntou, notando os olhares dos meninos dirigidos á ela –Falei algo de errado?

-Hn. É mesmo esperta. –Comentou Hiei, voltando a olhar pela a janela, com um meio sorriso.

-O que foooooooiii? –Disse ela, mais curioso ainda -O que foi que eu disseeeee?

-Como é que você conhece a mestra Genkai? –Yusuke respondeu a ela, com uma pergunta.

-Ah, hello! Eu sou uma detetive sobrenatural! Eu simplesmente descubro as coisas! risos -Disse ela, com orelhinhas de raposa, enquanto os meninos olharam pra ela de novo, quase rindo da garota.

-Sakuya! Corre aqui! Você não respondeu! –Disse Botan, do lado da frente da van.

-Ta bom! Com licença! –Disse Sakuya, antes de sair de perto dos meninos _–Merda! Me ferrei! Por que logo **aquela** pergunta?- _Pensa ela durante o caminho de volta para seu lugar.

-Cara! E eu não quero nem saber como ela conseguiu a informação sobre a Genkai! –Disse Yusuke, voltando a olhar pela a janela.

Depois de uns 40 minutos, eles chegaram no tal acampamento, e estava mesmo no topo de uma montanha. Mas a montanha não era tão deserta como pensaram. Pelo menos, no pé dela, havia uma pequena cidade, bem bonita. Agora, no topo... Só havia a grande casa do acampamento mesmo. Desceram da van, que depois foi embora, assim que o motorista confirmou com Sakuya que ele deveria estar ali aqui a uma mês. Todos (com exceção de Sakuya que já conhecia o lugar) olhavam para a grande casa, espantados. Havia um belo e grande jardim na frente, com várias rosas de várias cores, além de muitas outras flores, como margaridas, hortênsias _(se é assim mesmo que se escreve...)_, e muitas outras. Perto da entrada, de baixo de algumas árvores, tinham alguns banquinhos. No centro do jardim, havia uma pequena fonte com uma estátua de um anjinho, jorrando água pela boca. E na entrada, havia um daqueles arbustos que cobrem um ferro de forma oval _(vocês devem saber como que é...)_.

-Pessoal! É isso! Chegamos! Belo jardim, hã? Sempre que vinha aqui, eu ficava horas olhando pra ele.Vamos entrar?

Todos seguiram a morena, e essa abiu a porta com uma chave que ela tirou do bolso. Quando olharam para dentro, ficaram boquiabertos. A casa parecia maior por dentro do que por fora! A sala de estar, que era onde se encontravam agora, tinha três sofás com três lugares cada um, uma televisão de tela grande na frente dos sofás, com uma mesinha de centro antes da tv. Havia um aparelho de som, perto da tv, no mesmo rac em que ficava a mesma. E tinha uma porta á esquerda da sala, levando a um corredor. E do lado direito, havia também uma porta, levando até a cozinha.

-Recomendações aqui! –Disse ela com um tom divertido, enquanto esperava todos prestarem atenção nela –É o seguinte: atrás da casa, tem uma casinha azul com uns instrumentos musicais, já que a minha amiga tinha uma banda e deixou os instrumentos lá, assim que a banda acabou e tal. Se vocês olharem para o lado direito da casinha, vocês vão ver uma trilha. Essa trilha, vai até um lago. Não é muito longe, se as meninas quiserem ir lá depois, podem ir. Já a trilha do lado esquerdo, vai até um campo aberto. –Dito essa última parte, ela olhou para os meninos seriamente –É lá que vai ser o treino. Ah sim! E seguirem a trilha do lago, mais à frente, verão umas fontes termais. Se quiserem ir pra lá de noite, não tem problema ou perigo nenhum! Tem algumas luzes no meio do caminho, a dona da casa que colocou para facilitar algumas coisas aos visitantes. Ãhnnn... Que mais...? Ah! O corredor do lado direito aqui dentro, no final dele, tem dois banheiros, um de cada lado. Qualquer um pode usá-los! Não tem essa de um ser pra menino e outra pra menina! E ao longo do corredor, vocês vão ver que tem quartos! Podem escolher! Se não tiver o bastante, tem mais lá no andar de cima! A escada fica no final da cozinha! Ãhn, dúvidas? –Ninguém se manifesta –Ok! Vou arrumar minhas coisas então.

Ela se dirige ao corredor, enquanto os outros, sem muitas opções, seguem a morena de olhos castanhos amarelados. Todos escolhem os quartos e acabou sobrando dois no andar de baixo! Nem precisou usar o de cima, mesmo. Depois disso, Sakuya troca de roupa para o treino, assim como os outros meninos. Já as garotas, foram para o lago, assim que colocaram a roupa de banho e tal. Agora, Sakuya usava uma camiseta não muito larga branca, uma bermuda feminina preta, com o cabelo amarrado em duas tranças; uma de cada lado e estava descalça. Yusuke estava com uma camiseta com as mangas rasgadas azul, calça jeans simples e sapatos marrons. Hiei estava com seu típico preto. Kuwabara estava com uma camiseta branca, bermuda azul e sapatos pretos. Kurama estava com seu kimono branco de luta _(lembram-se daquele que ele usou contra Toya no tornei das Trevas? É aquele mesmo!)_ branco e com sapatos brancos. No caminho que eles estavam fazendo para sair da casa, o grupo estava completo. As meninas estavam junto com eles.

-Kurama... –Começou Sakuya, meio vermelha.

-Sim? –Ele responde normalmente.

-Posso falar com você depois do treino?

-Claro! –Disse ele, já percebendo qual seria o assunto. Quando ele respondeu isso, as outras meninas pegaram os dois braços de Sakuya e a levaram para um pouco longe dali. Os garotos ficaram olhando para o "estranho comportamento" delas, com uma pequena gota na cabeça de cada um.

-Por que as garotas têm que ser tão complicadas ás vezes? –Perguntou Kuwabara, enquanto olhava a direção para onde as garotas haviam ido; para atrás da casinha azul.

-Ah, meu amigo... Como diz uma amiga minha: "O coração de uma mulher é como um oceano de segredos".–Disse Kurama, enquanto olhava para qualquer ponto na pequena florestinha atrás da casa. Depois de um tempinho, eles ouviram um grito "Nem pensar! Nunca vou contar nada!" Era um grito de Sakuya, pela a voz... Depois apenas viram Sakuya correndo em direção a eles, com uma cara meio brava.

-Seu eu fosse vocês, corriam!

Ela pega todos os meninos pelo braço _(não me perguntem como, mas ela fez isso)_ e puxou-os para o campo aberto. Quando chega lá, ela larga o braço deles e olha para a cara confusa deles.

-Sério! Acreditem em mim, não iriam gostar de saber!

Eles olham para ela e soltam apenas um 'hn', sinal de que compreenderam. O campo era bem aberto mesmo. Com algumas pequenas flores. O campo era cercado pela floresta. Sakuya inspira bem forte e depois expira, com um sorriso.

-Eu adoooooro o ar dessa montanha... É tão puro... –Ela suspira –Vamos começar? –Diz ela com um olhar bem sério. –Quem é o primeiro? Espera... Que tal você, Kuwabara?

Kuwabara aceita, fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

Os dois pegam uma distância segura um do outro. Os outros meninos observavam, não muito longe dali.

-Hey! Que fique bem claro de que eu vou testar a velocidade de vocês primeiro, ok? –Grita a garota, vendo que eles concordam com um sinal positivo com a cabeça, ela olha fixamente para Kuwabara. E depois, do nada, ela começa a atacá-lo com vários e rápidos socos e chutes. A cada dez chutes ou socos, Kuwabara defendia sete. Ela tenta dar um chute nele e o acerta no ombro esquerdo, ela faz um mortal de costas para o ar e cai um pouco distante de Kuwabara, que se recupera rapidamente do chute que recebeu do ombro.

-Muito bom Kuwabara! Agora, saque sua espada dimensional! –Todos olham para a morena com um olhar confuso. Ela pedindo para ele sacar sua arma principal? Ele obedece rapidamente.

_-Ta bom... Espada, huh? Então eu vou usar minha espada de fogo...-_ Pensado isso, a garota faz parecer em sua mão direita uma espada de fogo. Todos olharam para ela com olhares surpresos.

-Eu consigo controlar certos elementos e, com eles, criar alguma arma, como essa espada de fogo. Mas ela é UMA DAS armas que consigo criar. Prepare-se, Kuwabara! –Dito isso, ela começa a atacar o menino á sua frente, que consegue defender com sua espada dimensional. Enquanto defendia o ataque, Sakuya sorri.

-Mas o que...? –Diz Kuwabara enquanto pensava do por quê de ela estar sorrindo. Até que sentiu algo arder em seu ombro. Era... Fogo?

-Mas como você...? –Disse ele, enquanto apagava o fogo. A menina dá um salto para trás, dando uma distância boa entre os dois.

-Agora viu por quê eu sorria, Kuwabara? –Ela disse, enquanto olhava para o menino, com um sorrisinho. –Foi porque eu consegui acertar você... Antes de se defender.

Os outros arregalaram os olhos. Ninguém tinha conseguido ver! Nem mesmo Hiei conseguiu!

-Foi assim Kuwabara –Ela começou a explicar –Eu consegui chegar a tempo e cortar seu ombro, foi um corte rápido e preciso. Mas eu não quis te cortar de verdade. Apenas corte sua camiseta e o fogo que cobre a espada, queimou sua camiseta. Agora, se eu quisesse que o fogo se espalhasse, era só eu querer mesmo, que o fogo se espalharia por todo o seu corpo, em questão de segundos. Esse fogo, ou qualquer outra matéria que eu controle, só age mesmo se eu quiser. Agora, pode vir!

Kuwabara se recupera do "susto" e começa a atacar Sakuya, e esta se esquivava e se defendia facilmente. Ela o estava testando. Queria ver até onde ele ia mesmo. Até que, em um dos ataques que ele utilizava apenas um braço para fazê-lo, ela segurou um dos braços de Kuwabara, puxou-o e bateu em um ponto no seu pescoço. E ele desmaiou. Tudo isso, numa velocidade incrível. Sakuya segura o menino que desmaia em seus braços, faz desaparecer sua espada de fogo e diz no ouvido do garoto.

-E seria isso que teria acontecido se um inimigo de verdade visse essa estratégia, Kuwabara... Tem que manter, se possível, toda a hora os dois braços na espada. –Assim que termina de falar isso, ela sorri e ouve ele murmurar algo como "droga...". Ela o coloca perto dos meninos, encostado em uma árvore.

-O próximo... Hiei. _–Vamos ver se ele é mais do que um rostinho bonitinho...-_ Pensa ela enquanto toma uma distância boa de Hiei.

Os dois ficam se olhando por um tempo, apenas se concentrando, até que um vento anuncia o começo do treino. Os dois se atacavam com socos e chutes em uma velocidade quase invisível. Até que Sakuya seguram um dos braços de Hiei, chega seu rosto bem perto do rosto do baixinho, deixando-o um pouco vermelho quanto a distância entre os lábios um do outro, e os outros olham para a cena quase rindo, até que ela diz:

-Baka... –Dito isso, ela o taca para o chão, com uma velocidade muito boa. Ela pousa de leve no chão e olha para o koorime, que estava se levantando devagar, mas nem tanto.

-Tudo bem? Da pra continuar? –Perguntou ela. O baixinho nem respondeu, sacou sua katana rapidamente e deu um pulo bem alto, a fim de atacar a garota por cima –Homens... Nunca resolvem nada por diálogo... Quem os entende? –Perguntou ela, inocentemente, até fazer um bastão de raios surgir da sua mão direita e defender o ataque de Hiei com as duas mãos. De repente, os dois estão no ar de novo, se atacando e se defendendo dos ataques. De repente, um pousa no chão, atrás do outro, com uma certa distância, de costas um pro outro.

-Deu trabalho... –Disse Sakuya –Pelo menos provou que consegue passar de apenas um rostinho bonitinho... –Assim que ela disse isso, ela desfez o bastão e o koorime cai com um joelho no chão e a outra perna apoiando logo atrás.

-Hn. Posso dizer o mesmo de você. Eu termino por aqui. –Ele se levanta e vai para o lugar onde os meninos estavam.

-O próximo... Ah pode ser você, Yusuke.

-Tudo bem! Você quem sabe! –Disse ele, enquanto ia para seu lugar de luta, estalando os dedos das mãos.

Kuwabara acorda.

-Ai... O que aconteceu? O que eu perdi, Kurama?

-Bem... Não perdeu quase nada. Hiei lutou contra Sakuya e ele perdeu... Agora ela vai começar a lutar contra Yusuke.

-Hum... Vai ser uma boa luta. –Comentou Kuwabara, enquanto se levantava.

Yusuke olha para Sakuya com um sorrisinho, e ela devolve o mesmo sorriso.

-Finalmente vou poder saber sua força. –Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Agora, a luta começou. E, como havia dito antes, Sakuya começa a testar a velocidade de Yusuke, com alguns chutes e socos rápidos. Yusuke se esquiva e se defende, dando alguns socos também. De repente, não se sabe como, Yusuke já estava no chão, deitado; foi jogado velozmente por sua irmã. Ele se senta no chão e olha para Sakuya, que olha para ele com um sorriso. Ele se levanta com o mesmo sorriso de sua irmã e aponta o leigun para ela. Ela fica séria. E também a aponta o leigun para ele, para a surpresa de todos.

-Sim, Yusuke, eu sei fazer o leigun. –Diz ela, respondendo a pergunta que ele provavelmente ia fazer. E logo, a ponta do dedo indicador dos dois começa a brilhar. E brilham cada vez mais forte. E mais forte... Até que os dois gritam "Leigun!". A energia dos dois começam a competir. Logo, a energia de Yusuke começa a perder força. E o leigun de Sakuya vence o de Yusuke. Quando estava quase chegando perto de Yusuke, Sakuya aparece atrás dele e o tira do caminho, fazendo-o escapar da morte.

-Ah, muleque! Eu não iria deixar você morrer pela terceira vez, Yusuke! –Diz a irmã, alegremente.

Yusuke é posto no chão.

-Ah, minha filha! Amanhã eu te derroto! –Disse ele, com o mesmo tom alegre de sua irmã.

-Vamos ver então –Ela diz isso e pisca o olho direito para ele. Ele vai para o lugar onde estão os outros.

-Agora o próximo... Kurama. _–Por que estou sentindo que isso vai dar em alguma coisa errada?... Estou com uma sensação de que eu vou querer matar alguém... Deixa pra lá! Acho que só estou imaginando coisas, mesmo...-_

Os dois vão para a posição de luta, um pouco longe um do outro.

_-Ta bem... Eu vou testar a velocidade dele primeiro. Depois a força, como fiz com os outros... Mas que sensação de "vai dar errado" é essa?-_ A morena pensa enquanto se concentra _–Deixa pra lá...-_ De repente, ela some de vista. Quando o pessoal percebe, ela está atacando Kurama, com vários e rápidos socos. Depois de um tempo, Kurama consegue segurar um dos braços de Sakuya. Com isso, ele a puxa para mais perto de seu rosto, a segura pela cintura pelo o outro braço e a beija. Mas foi um beijo rápido (mas nem tão rápido).

-Sua raposa idiota! Por que fez isso! –A morena pergunta á ele, mas o ruivo e olha com doçura, fazendo-a ficar mais vermelha do que já estava, por ter correspondido o beijo. –Boa estratégia... Mas se esqueceu de duas coisas... –Ela continuou.

-E o que é? –Disse ele, sem soltar o braço da garota.

-A primeira, é que eu ainda não te perdoei direito e n em tivemos a conversa... E a segunda... É que eu tenho outro braço! –Dito isso, ela acerta um tapa na cara da raposa, que é obrigado a soltar a menina.

-Então era por isso que eu iria querer matar alguém! –Ela grita, furiosa –E esse alguém era você, sua raposa idiota!

Os outros que assistiam a cena estavam prendendo as risadas. Claro, soltavam alguns risos ás vezes.

-Pois é... Mas você ainda ama essa raposa idiota, não estou certo? –Disse Kurama, voltando a olhar para ela. Ela arregala os olhos e fica violentamente vermelha.

-De... Onde você tirou essa conclusão... Raposa? –Pergunta ela, olhando para qualquer outro lado.

-Está em seus olhos... O que aconteceu naquele dia, na floresta... Você deve ter ouvido errado. Você não sabe como eu te procurei. Não sabe como demorei para esquecê-la. E ainda não te esqueci. Eu ainda amo você.

Silêncio. Ela olhou para ele depressa, e ficou encarando a raposa. Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada. Nem quem observava. Todos os outros estavam sem palavras.

-Você me... AMA? –Ela pergunta quase gritando –Oh, cara... Eu não sei o que fazer depois dessa... –Ela diz quase para si mesma, enquanto escondia seu rosto com as mãos. _–Por Kami! Por que ele foi me falar isso logo no meio do treino, na frente dos meninos? Oh céus! Ele continua beijando bem... Que droga!-_

-Gente... Acho que por hoje, o treino termina aqui... –Ela diz isso enquanto começa a andar em direção ao acampamento. –Nem pense em comentar nada idiota, Yusuke. –Ela disse enquanto passava pelos meninos. Kuwabara e Yusuke começaram a prender o riso e Hiei soltou apenas um de seus famosos 'hn' e com um meio sorriso.

_-Bem... Pelo menos agora ela já sabe o que eu ainda sinto por ela.-_ Pensava Kurama, enquanto ia em direção ao acampamento, sendo seguido pelos outro logos em seguida.

_-Agora eu não sei se o mato ou se o beijo! –_Pensava Sakuya, enquanto entrava em seu quarto e se jogava na cama _–Mas eu não acredito... Eu o amo e... Ele me ama ainda, mesmo depois daquele dia... É... Eu ainda o amo, sim... Mas o que eu faço agora... –_Ela suspira_ –Acho que vou pro lago onde as meninas estão... Pelo menos lá eu acho que vou esquecer um pouco disso... -_Ela se levanta da cama e começa a mexer na mala.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Dá pra explicar, kitsune? –Pergunta Yusuke, enquanto seguia a raposa.

-Bem... Coisas do passado. –Ele simplesmente respondeu –Um mal entendido, pra falar a verdade... Meio complicado... –Ele continuou.

-Acho que você se ferrou um pouco... Aquela menina parece ter uma personalidade bem forte... –Comentou Kuwabara, que se encontrava quieto até agora.

-Hn. Eu concordo com esse babaca. –Disse Hiei, ignorando o olhar mortal que Kuwabara lhe dirigiu.

-Aí pessoal, acho que vou dar uma explorada no lugar... –Diz Yusuke, enquanto passava os olhos pelos cantos.

-Eu vou com você. Esse lugar parece ser mais legal por dentro da floresta do que pelas trilhas! –Diz Kuwabara, enquanto seguia Yusuke entrar por qualquer canto.

-Cuidado para não se perderem. –Disse Kurama com um tom normal.

Hiei subiu em alguma árvore qualquer, enquanto Kurama seguiu a trilha até o acampamento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Enquanto entrava na sala, estava pensativa.

_-O que eu vou falar pra ele depois? Ele realmente conseguiu me confundir facilmente... Minha mente parece confusa... –_ Assim que olha para a porta, Kurama estava lá, olhando-a discretamente de cima para baixo. Ela vestia um biquíni azul e segurava uma toalha branca em uma das mãos, enquanto os cabelos longos estavam soltos. _–Oh, droga! Ele ta me encarando de um jeito meio "estranho"... Deus, o que eu falo?- _Ele se aproxima dela e quando ela percebe, ele já estava beijando-a e segurando pela cintura. Ela tenta resistir no começo, mas acaba correspondendo. Quando se separam, Sakuya estava um pouco corada.

-Então... Aceita? –Ele pergunta para Sakuya e esta olha confusa para ele.

-Aceitar o que?

-O meu pedido de desculpas... Por tudo... E pergunto também se você aceita namorar comigo. E se eu te conheço bem, se você aceitar, vai querer um namoro escondido, não é?

-Eu... Aceito tudo isso, Kurama. E sim, por enquanto vai ser escondido mesmo. sorriso Se importa?

-Claro que não. Desde que eu possa beijá-la o quanto eu quiser, quando eles não estiverem olhando, tudo bem.

-risos Tudo bem então. Eu to indo lá pro lago. Depois eu encontro você.

-Ok.

Depois disso, ela vai para fora, em direção á trilha que vai até o lago enquanto Kurama vai para o quarto.

-----------------

Por enquanto é só... Deixem reviews! Eu vou me esforçar para colocar os capítulos o mais rápido possível. Bem, espero que estejam gostando da fic! Estou me divertindo muito escrevendo ela e espero que vocês estejam se divertindo lendo ela ) acho que é só! Até a próxima, pessoal!


	4. o treino

Acho que eu não tenho nada pra comentar mesmo... Bem, vamos ao que interessa logo!

Quanto ao review que me mandaram:

**Brunaiu:** Ai que bom que vc ta gostando da minha fic! Muito obrigada! Ta ai o cap 4 ;)

----------------

_**Capítulo 4**_

Sakuya andava pela trilha, caminhando devagar e se lembrando do ruivo. Bem, ela não ia se esquecer daquilo que aconteceu na sala tão facilmente. Mas também, pensamentos sobre conseguir se vingar da youkai que os traiu, vinham em sua cabeça. De um jeito ou de outro, o importante é que agora ela e Kurama estavam namorando. Escondidos, mas estavam.

-Puxa... Esse acampamento ta sendo uma boa idéia. Tudo por causa _dele_... –Ela disse isso para si mesma, enquanto corava de leve e fechava os olhos lentamente.

-Então, já está tudo certo entre vocês dois? –Uma voz pergunta é ela.

-Uhum... Tudo resolvido. –Ela abre bruscamente os olhos. Beleza! Ela havia deixado suspeitas quanto ao namoro entre ela e Kurama! Ela olha para as árvores... Maldito Hiei! Incrível a capacidade daquele baixinho de conseguir ficar sabendo das coisas rápido! Provavelmente, ele deve ter visto Sakuya e Kurama conversando e se beijando na sala. –Hiei... Eu deveria saber... –Continuou ela, dando um suspiro. Oras! Não tinha mais como voltar atrás!

-Calma. Não vou comentar nada do que vi na sala. –Disse ele enquanto descia da árvore, com um salto, parando em frente á Sakuya.

-Espero que sim! Você é o único que sabe... Então, por favor, não espalhe, ok?

-Hn. Não vou.

-Muito obrigada Hiei-chan! –Disse ela abraçando-o e deixando-o vermelho. Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu a cara nada feliz que ele estava fazendo. Ela se separa imediatamente dele.

-Você não gosta que...

-Detesto. –Disse ele interrompendo a fala da menina.

Ela o vê desaparecer de sua frente. Ela solta alguns risos e continua seu caminho. Quando chegou no lago, viu as meninas conversando animadamente. Botan vê Sakuya olhando para o lugar e grita seu nome, chamando-a para se juntar a ela. Sakuya olha para ela e sorri, indo em direção a elas.

-Oi meninas! Conversando sobre o acampamento? –Pergunta a morena quando chega mais perto delas.

-Isso! Estávamos falando sobre a cidadezinha que vimos quando vínhamos pra cá! –Respondeu Yukina, alegremente –Você já foi pra lá, né Sakuya?

-Sim, já. É um bom lugar pra relaxar. Vamos lá amanhã?

-Humm... O que vocês acham? –Pergunta Keiko, olhando para as meninas –Vamos hoje de noite ou amanhã á tarde?

-Que tal hoje á noite? –Diz Botan, quando terminou de pensar um pouco.

-De noite é melhor! –Respondeu Shizuka.

-Eu concordo! –Respondeu Keiko –E quanto á vocês? Preferem hoje ou amanhã? –Pergunta ela, enquanto olha para Sakuya e Yukina.

-Eu concordo com vocês. –Responde Yukina inocentemente.

-Ah tudo bem! Todas concordaram mesmo! –Disse Sakuya, olhando para o lago.

-Então está resolvido! –Disse Shizuka –Mas vem cá Sakuya... O que aconteceu entre você e o Kurama? Já conversaram?

Sakuya corou ao lembrar-se dele.

-Bem... Er... É que nós tivemos um pequeno mal entendido no passado... Mas já resolvemos isso...

-E aí? O que vocês falaram lá? –Perguntou Keiko muito curiosa.

-Nada de mais! –Disse Sakuya, enquanto desviava o olhar para a floresta, corando violentamente.

-Mentira! –Disse Botan –Fala aí, vai!

-Falar o que! Já nos resolvemos! Isso que importa! –Disse ela, enquanto tentava fazê-las desistir do assunto.

Botan e Keiko se olharam. Não iam desistir por aí mesmo, iam?

-Botan, segura ela! –Disse Keiko enquanto olhava para Sakuya.

-Com prazer!

Elas iam se aproximando.

-Hey gente! Nem pensem nisso+gota+ Não quero machucar vocêêêêêês! –Disse enquanto tentava se distanciar lentamente das duas.

-Pega ela! –Gritaram as duas quando começaram a correr.

-Mas que droga! –Disse ela enquanto corria para o lago e mergulhava no mesmo logo em seguida. Em menos de minuto, ela já estava do outro lado do lago, mostrando a língua para as duas.

-Droga! –Disse uma certa garota de cabelos azuis.

-A gente consegue essa informação depois! –Disse Keiko, enquanto suspirava.

De repente, Sakuya aparece atrás das duas, pegando sua toalha.

-Nunca vão conseguir! –Disse a irmã de Yusuke, enquanto desaparecia de novo.

-Ai, que porcaria! –Disse Keiko, enquanto batia o pé no chão com força.

-Depois vocês conseguem! –Disse Shizuka, enquanto acendia um cigarro –E contam tudo pra mim.

-É. Deixem isso pra depois! –Concordava Yukina, enquanto dava um belo sorriso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Droga! Essas meninas são loucas mesmo!-_ Pensava Sakuya, enquanto andava lentamente pela trilha, secando os cabelos na toalha _–Mas... Eu sei que não vou conseguir guardar aquela conversa por muito tempo... Mas ainda não está na hora de revelar isso. De qualquer modo, acho que vou tomar um banho agora. Ta começando a esfriar...-_ Ela continuava a andar pela trilha e logo chegou ao acampamento, entrando na casa logo em seguida. Ninguém na sala.

-Tem gente dentro de casa? –Grita ela enquanto olhava para a sala.

-Por enquanto, só eu. –Respondeu a raposa, enquanto aparecia de dentro do corredor.

Sakuya cora levemente quando olha para os belos olhos verdes de seu namorado. Ele se aproximou mais dela e a beijou. Assim que se separaram, ela olha para ele com um sorriso.

-Aconteceu algo de bom lá no lago? –Pergunta ele enquanto sentava-se em um dos sofás.

-Bem... Sim. Duas coisas. As meninas estão a fim de ir pra cidadezinha aqui perto, hoje d noite. Que 'c acha? –Responde ela enquanto chegava mais perto dele, apoiando os braços nas costas do sofá.

-Por mim tudo bem. Não temos nada de especial pra fazer hoje mesmo.

-Bem, melhor que vocês já ficam conhecendo melhor as redondezas. –Disse ela enquanto depositava um pequeno beijo no pescoço de seu amado –Eu vou tomar um banho, depois eu volto. Se os meninos aparecerem, diga a eles sobre irmos lá na cidade hoje.

-Tudo bem.

Ela se retira da sala.

No banho Sakuya olhava com um sorriso a janela do banheiro, enquanto pensava e deixava a água cair em seu corpo.

-Há! Keiko era mesmo a menina que eu imaginava! Com uma personalidade forte e determinada! Não é á toa que Yusuke gosta muito dela. –Comenta ela para si mesma.

_-Por mim o que está importando também é como será minha relação com Kurama daqui pra frente... O bom é que o resto do pessoal ainda não sabe. Só Hiei, mas por sorte ele não vai contar nada pra ninguém. Assim espero. Só quero ver como vai ser essa noite, se nós formos mesmo para a cidade! Acho que vai ser muito legal, do jeito que essa turma é...-_ Ela desliga o chuveiro, pega a toalha e começa a se secar. Quando sai do banheiro, ela ouve o pessoal conversando e rindo na sala. Pelo visto, a turma toda já tava lá. Ela entra em seu quarto, que fica duas portas depois do banheiro seguindo o lado esquerdo, e fecha a porta. Ela vira de costas para a porta e vê a janela aberta. Estava muito frio! Ventando muito! Ela vai para a janela, apóia os braços na mesma e fica observando o escuro do lado de fora, olhando em direção a árvore que fica bem do lado da janela.

-É você, Kurama? –Pergunta ela, ainda olhando para a árvore fixamente.

-Como adivinhou? –Diz ele enquanto saltava para dentro do quarto.

-Tava fazendo o que ali?

-Pensei ter ouvido um barulho ali perto. Mas acho que era apenas um bicho mesmo. Ai eu subi na árvore e vi que sua luz havia se acendido.

-Ah sim. Os outros sabem que você não está lá com eles, né? Avisou eles?

-Avisei. Disse que ia ali fora.

-Ótimo. Pelo menos ninguém desconfia. –Disse ela enquanto o beijava –Avisou os meninos sobre irmos para a cidade?

-Sim, avisei. Eles estão lá na sala agora, conversando sobre qualquer coisa, esperando por você.

-Pra que?

-Guia turística +sorriso+

-+risos+ Ta bom! Diga a eles que eu já vou! Ah, fala também para irem tomando banho. Ok?

-Ok.

Ele dá um selinho rápido nela e sai pela a janela, e esta logo é fechada por Sakuya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Pessoal, cheguei. –Disse Sakuya entrando na sala. Ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans preta com um bordado de uma flor branca na barra, uma baby-look preta, calçava sandálias cinzas escuras e com o cabelo amarrado em uma grande trança -Estão prontos?

-Aham. –Responde seu irmão.

-Todo mundo vai mesmo? –Disse ela com um tom meio desconfiado na voz.

-Er... Só o Hiei que não quer ir... Mas o resto vai.

-Bem... Cadê ele?

-Ta lá na varanda, lá na frente. Por que?

-Vou tentar convencer ele.

-Duvido que consiga. –Disse Shizuka enquanto olhava para os dois –Ele é muito fechado... E Yukina ainda nem foi falar com ele. Acho que ela resolve.

-Eu vou lá. –Disse Sakuya, saindo pela a porta e encostando-a logo em seguida.

-Teimosa igual a você Yusuke. –Disse Shizuka calmamente.

-Deve ser mal de família. –Disse ele com um tom brincalhão.

Lá fora, Sakuya procurava Hiei com os olhos, tentando sentir sua energia também.

-Hiei! Aparece aí! –Disse ela com um tom meio alto na voz.

-O que foi? –Disse ele aparecendo na frente da jovem.

-Por que você não vai lá com a gente?

-Porque não quero.

-Vamos lá! Vai ser divertido! Sua irmã vai ficar muito triste se você não for... Aliás, você não quer ficar de olho no Kuwabara caso ele fique meio que se "jogando" pra cima dela?

Ele ficou surpreso. Até disso ela sabia?

-Se for nesse caso... Eu vou, então. –Disse ele num tom meio desanimado.

-Ah! Valeu Hiei-chan! –Disse ela abraçando-o.

-Eu te dou três segundo pra me largar. –Disse ele.

-Foi mal! Eu esqueci! –Disse a morena enquanto saia de perto dele rapidamente –Va-vamos entrar?

-Hn. –Disse ele enquanto ia entrando dentro da casa.

Seria uma bela e longa noite pra todo mundo.

--------------

É isso aí! Por enquanto é só! Ficou meio curtinho, eu sei, mas é pra deixar vocês ansiosos mesmo De qualquer modo, espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Já estou tendo umas idéias pro próximo e vocês terão que esperar mais um pouquinho! Mas eu prometo que não vou demorar muito pra colocar o próximo capítulo aqui, ta certo? Um abraço pra todos e deixem reviews!


	5. Mais dois integrantes e um segredo

Atenção: Sinto muito se esse capítulo num ta bom... Eu ando dormindo mal esses dias ç.ç desculpem-me por qualuqer coisa...

_**Capítulo 5**_

--------------

Agora que todos estavam prontos, eles saíram da casa e foram pela estradinha, descendo a mesma.

-Pra onde exatamente estamos indo, Sakuya? –Era a voz de Botan.

-Bem, tem um lugar no centro da cidade... É um bar-lanchonete. É simples, bonito, animado e o serviço de lá é muito bom. Tem um espaço pra dançar e um karaokê. Tenho uns amigos que trabalham lá e tal. Vocês vão gostar tenho certeza!

Ela pára no meio do caminho, fazendo com que os outros parem também e olhem para ela.

-O que aconteceu? –Yukina pergunta com sua voz doce de sempre.

-Tem mais alguém por aqui. –Hiei –E não é alguém qualquer.

-Ãhn? –Os outros falaram confusos.

-Isso mesmo. –Kurama disse já olhando para os lados cuidadosamente.

-Não estão sentindo? –Sakuya pergunta para Yusuke e Kuwabara.

-É verdade... Tem alguém diferente por aqui. –Yusuke disse ficando com o rosto sério.

-Eu conheço esse youki... –Sakuya disse fazendo todos se voltarem para ela, que estava com cara de quem estava se lembrando de algo. De repente, ela sorri. –É o David!

-Quem é ele. –Kurama perguntou com um olhar misturando ciúmes e curiosidade.

**_-Calma que eu vou explicar, raposa –_**Sakuya disse á Kurama por telepatia. –David Motto é o meu irmão mais novo humano. Bem, ele é humano, mas tem uma grande percepção espiritual e possui poderes espirituais. É um detetive sobrenatural e tem a mesma idade que Yusuke.

-Quer dizer que você tem mais um irmão? –Foi a vez de Keiko perguntar.

-Tenho. –Ela faz uma pausa –E ele está aqui. –Ela disse apontando para um lugar na mata perto dali com a mão direita, fazendo a ponta de seu dedo indicador brilhar. –Leigun!

Ela atira, destruindo algumas árvores. Os outros a olham surpresos e alguns a encaram com cara de "'ce ta louca?"

-Poxa... Belas "boas vindas", hein, maninha? –Foi a voz de um desconhecido, seu corpo e rosto surgindo pouco a pouco, á medida que a fumaça ia desaparecendo.

-Ora David, não tenho culpa se o meu jeito é assim. –Sakuya respondeu dando de ombros.

Ele aparece na frente dos outros, sorrindo. Tinha cabelos negros e curtos, olhos castanhos claros, era apenas um pouco mais baixo que Sakuya, vestia uma calça social preta, uma camisa social branca e uma blusa preta.

-De qualquer modo, VOCÊ CONTINUA SENDO UM LERDO! –Sakuya gritou com uma veia saltando em sua testa –SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NUNCA VAI APRENDER!

-AH, QUAL É! ME DÁ A DROGA DE UM TEMPO! –Ele responde gritando.

-AI, ME DÁ UMA VERGONHA DE TER TE ENSIDADO Á LUTAR, SEU BAKA!

-COMO É QUE É? EU NÃO TE PEDI NADA!

-AH, É ASSIM QUE ME AGRADECE!

Os outros continuam a ver os irmãos brigando. Todos com uma enorme gota. Até que, do nada, Sakuya e David começaram a rir.

-Você continua o mesmo, David. –Sakuya disse entre risos.

-Ah é? Com coisa que você mudou muita coisa!

-+risos+ Você que ta cego! Ta gente, esse aqui é o David, meu irmão. Bem, aquele ali é o Kuwabara, o Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Yukina, Shizuka, Keiko e, o meu irmão que eu te disse que eu tinha, Yusuke Urameshi.

-Olá pra todos. –David os cumprimenta sorrindo. Os outros respondem –Para onde estavam indo?

-Estávamos indo pro bar que a gente sempre ia quando vínhamos, lembra?

-Ah sei! Quanto tempo que eu não vou lá!

-E você? O que veio fazer aqui na cidade?

-Er... Eu vim aqui para te visitar. O Sr. Koenma me disse que você tava aqui treinando seu irmão e mais um grupinho...

O olhar de Sakuya fica sério.

-Me fale a verdade, maninho. É algo sério?

-Não é nada... –Ele responde, olhando sério para ela.

-O que está acontecendo? Fale David!

-Não é nada! Eu juro!

-Ta bom, se não que me contra agora, tudo bem. Mas se quiser me falar depois, tudo bem, ok?

-Ok. Outra hora eu falô com você então, certo?

-Pode ser. Er, pessoal, não é nada não. –Ela diz com um sorriso amarelo. –Vamos continuar, Vamos lá, David?

-Ok.

Eles começam a andar, até que ouvem um grito feminino. Eles olham para trás. Sakuya estava ajoelhada no chão, olhando para o mesmo, enquanto estava com suas mãos na cabeça.

-Sakuya! –David vai ao encontro da irmã, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela –O que foi?

Os outros correm para ela. Kurama se ajoelha no outro lado dela, com o rosto preocupado.

-David... –Sakuya sussurra –Está acontecendo de novo...–Ela desmaia, sendo amparada por Kurama.

-Sakuya! Acorde! –Kurama dizia, tentando fazê-la acordar –O que está acontecendo com ela? –Ele pergunta para David, começando a se desesperar.

-Ela... Está tendo uma visão. E pelo o visto, é uma visão meio forte para ela... Já aconteceu siso umas duas vezes. Ela só desmaia se á algo muito forte.

-Ela já comentou isso pra mim. –Era Yusuke chegando perto dos dois, junto com os outros.

-Temos que levá-la pro quarto dela. E tem que ser agora. –Kurama disse, pegando-a nos braços cuidadosamente e começando a andar para o acampamento, com os outros o acompanhando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakuya abre os olhos lentamente, se acostumando á luz do ambiente. Onde estava?

-_Kurama..._ – Ela olha melhor onde estava. Estava em seu quarto do acampamento, deitada na cama. Havia mais pessoas por lá.

-Como se sente? –Foi a voz de David.

-David...? Eu estou bem... Eu... Desmaiei?

-Yeah.

-Está sentindo alguma dor? –Foi a voz de Kurama.

-Só uma dor fraca na cabeça... Fora isso, eu estou ótima... Onde estão os outros?

-+sorriso+ Estão dormindo... São 11 da noite agora. –Kurama respondeu.

-O que! –Ela se senta na cama rapidamente, soltando um gemido de dor em seguida, colocando uma das mãos na cabeça. –Ai eu não acredito que vocês ficaram aqui por minha causa...

-Relaxe... Ainda tem amanhã...

-Humm... –Ela se deita na cama novamente.

-Bem, agora que tudo está bem, amanhã você nos conta o que viu. Agora você precisa descansar. –David disse calmamente.

-Tudo bem...

-Boa noite maninha. –David dá um rápido beijo na testa de sua irmã.

-Boa noite, Sakuya. –Kurama disse se levantando.

-Boa noite. **_–Kurama, depois você volta aqui, por favor. Daqui uns 5 minutos. –_**

_**-Ta bom –**_

Ambos vão embora e Sakuya fica na cama, encarando o teto e pensando.

Depois de cinco minutos, ela ouve duas batidas bem fracas na porta.

-Entre. –Ela disse baixo o bastante para que a outra pessoa pudesse ouvir. Ela se senta na cama enquanto a pessoa abria a porta. –Kurama, que bom que veio.

-Eu não ia te falar uma coisa e fazer outra, né?

-Hn +sorriso+ Eu sei. Sente-se aqui. –Ela disse, dando uns tapinhas no espaço vazio do colchão, no seu lado esquerdo. Ele aceita o convite, sentando-se ao lado dela e passando seu braço direito na cintura da menina.

-Bem, o que você queria comigo, minha flor?

-Hum, que apelido fofo. Bom, eu só queria que você ficasse aqui do meu lado...

-Pode me falar a verdade...

-É que na minha visão... Eu vi o dia em que nos conhecemos e novo –Ela sorriu –Isso me fez pensar nos bons tempos que passamos juntos... Você se lembra daquele dia?

-Hn +sorriso+ Claro.

-Obrigada.

-Pelo que?

-Por ter me salvado de mim mesma naquele dia.

-Não me agradeça... Só fiz aquilo porque achei que eu devia fazer aquilo! Não iria deixar... –Ele coloca sua mão esquerda no queixo dela, erguendo o rosto da mesma, fazendo-a olhar diretamente em seus olhos verdes –Uma garota tão linda daquelas naquele estado... –Ele disse sedutoramente.

-Oh, que coisa linda de se falar... –Ela dá um selinho nele, sorrindo logo em seguida.

-Acho melhor você dormir um pouco. Eu vou sair, ta?

- +sorriso+ Ta bom. Boa noite. _Essa visão quer me dizer alguma coisa..._

-Boa noite. –Os dois se beijam rapidamente e Kurama sai do quarto, deixando Sakuya deitada na cama, já tentando dormir um pouco.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Sakuya... Tem certeza de que você está...

-Sim, eu tenho, David. Eu estou bem e vou treiná-los hoje. Nem tente me impedir.

-Mas é que você...

-Foi só um desmaio, David.

-Um desmaio que durou mais de 2 horas.

-Eu sei... Mas isso não vai me impedir. Isso foi ontem. Eu posso muito bem agüentar o treino de hoje.

-Ahhhh... Você quem sabe! Não diga que eu não avisei!

-Humpf! Agora, vamos alcançar os outros, ta bem?

-Hn.

Os dois continuam andando em direção ao campo, onde os outros que iam treinar os aguardavam. David havia discutido com Sakuya ainda aquela manhã. Ele estava preocupado com ela ainda, sobre o desmaio que ela teve noite passada, e os dois discutiram novamente agora pouco... Ambos continuaram em silêncio até chegarem no campo. Yusuke olhou para os dois que acabaram de chegar e os cumprimentou "silenciosamente" como sempre.

**_-Você já está melhor mesmo? –_** Kurama.

**_-Já disse que sim! Depois sou eu quem se preocupa demais! –_**Sakuya.

_**-Vai querer competir? –**_

_**-Não me faça rir! –**_

-Ta pessoal... Vou fazer o seguinte hoje: vocês vão lutar entre si hoje. Eu vou escolher quem vai contra quem e o limite de tempo vai ser de dez minutos. Primeiro Yusuke e Kuwabara. Depois Hiei e Kurama e por último, eu e David. Pode ser?

Eles se olham por um tempo e dão de ombros, concordando.

-Muito bem, então, Yusuke e Kuwabara, escolham seus lugares.

Ainda meio surpresos com a decisão da treinadora, os dois vão para seus lugares, no centro do campo, meio afastados um do outro. Sakuya deu o sinal para começarem. Ambos começam a se atacar com algumas seqüências de socos e chutes, esperando algum deles vacilar para o outro conseguir atacar. Os outros estavam observando a luta perto dali, debaixo de uma árvore, completamente envolvidos na luta. Yusuke tenta dar uma rasteira em Kuwabara, mas assim que Kuwabara consegue desviar, ele ataca o outro com um soco, fazendo-o ameaçar cair para um dos lados. Quando ele estava quase caindo, Kuwabara deu um chute nele, fazendo-o voar um pouco longe dali, batendo em uma árvore. Yusuke se recupera rapidamente, e quando olha para frente novamente, vê Kuwabara fazendo aparecer sua espada espiritual. O ruivo começa a correm em direção a Yusuke, que sorri e desvia do ataque de Kuwabara, pegando impulso graças ao tronco da árvore e pulando por cima de Kuwabara. Yusuke aponta o leigun para Kuwabara, enquanto ainda caia e via Kuwabara se virar para vê-lo. Yusuke finalmente solta o leigun, acertando em Kuwabara e fazendo-o voar, quebrando algumas árvores, até que finalmente bateu em uma árvore grossa e conseguiu parar, escorregando na árvore até sentar-se no chão. Quando o ruivo volta a olhar para frente, viu Yusuke correndo até ele, preparando um soco. Nesse pouco tempo, Kuwabara consegue se levantar ainda com dificuldade, não conseguindo escapar da seqüência de socos de Yusuke e este, após alguns socos bate fortemente no rosto de Kuwabara com sua mão direita, fazendo-o voar e bater em uma árvore não muito longe dali.

-Maldito... –Kuwabara esbraveja, limpando o pouco do sangue que escorreu pela a boca, olhando para Urameshi.

-Num gosto! Pega eu então, mano! –Yusuke responde, sorrindo divertidamente, apontando outro leigun para Kuwabara, seu dedo já brilhando fortemente.

-Parô! Tempo esgotado! –Sakuya gritou do outro lado do campo, fazendo com que Yusuke esbravejasse algo e parasse de concentrar o leigun. Yusuke ajuda Kuwabara a se levantar e a andar para o grupo. –Ótima luta vocês dois. E, Yusuke, você pegou meio pesado, não?

-Eu deixei minha força no mínimo possível! –Ele se defende.

-...Sem comentários... Próxima dupla: Kurama e Hiei. Escolham seus lugares. –A dupla vai para o centro do campo, pegando distância um do outro –Prontos? Podem começar.

Os dois ficam se olhando calmamente, estudando um ao outro e bolando possíveis ataques. Kurama foi o primeiro a começar, pegando sua rosa e transformando-a em rose whip. O koorime saca sua katana, ambos sem parar de olhar um para o outro, esperando quem faria o primeiro movimento. Hiei foi o primeiro a dar o primeiro ataque, correndo em direção a Kurama e o atacando com sua katana diagonalmente. Kurama desvia-se rapidamente, pulando atrás do koorime, pousando no chão cuidadosamente.

-_Hiei ta ferrado... –_Sakuya pensava enquanto observava a luta.

Hiei vira-se para encarar a raposa, que se encontrava encarando-o também, já sem seu rose whip em suas mãos. Hiei olha confuso para ele, franzindo levemente a testa e começando a pensar nos movimentos em que a raposa havia feito. Até ouvir as risadas de Kuwabara e Yusuke, e sentir um cheiro estranho. Quando vê um sorriso surgir na face do kitsune, ele também sorri.

-Baka... Eu devia ter adivinhado... –Hiei sussurra antes de cair no chão desmaiado. Kurama se aproxima do amigo desmaiado, pegando uma flor branca que estava colocada no cabelo do koorime.

-Essa flor tem um cheiro muito forte. Esse cheiro é capaz de desmaiar qualquer youkai ou humano. É bonita e perigosa. Uma combinação que pra mim é perfeita. –Kurama explica, levantando a flor até a altura de seus olhos e observando-a e observando, conseqüentemente, Sakuya que estava do outro lado do campo. Ela sorri percebendo o que o ruivo estava dizendo e o que ou quem ele estava comparando á flor.

-Por quanto tempo ele vai ficar assim? –Ela pergunta se aproximando do ruivo, deixando o grupo para trás.

-10 minutos ou menos. –Ele responde desfazendo a flor.

-Então, essa luta acaba por aqui. Traga-o para perto dos outros, onegai.

-Uhum.

Kurama levanta Hiei e circula o braço direito do koorime em seu pescoço, andando para o grupo junto com Sakuya.

-Ta agora a última luta do treino de hoje. Eu e o David vamos lutar. Yusuke pensa rápido. –Disse ela normalmente jogando seu relógio para seu irmão meio youkai. Ele pega o relógio facilmente. Sakuya chama David, ambos andando até o centro do campo, pegando distância um do outro. Yusuke dá o sinal para que comessem a luta. Sakuya desaparece de vista, aparecendo atrás de David, dando um rápido chute nas costas do mesmo, fazendo-o voar. Enquanto ele planava no ar, Sakuya correu até ele, dando um chute nas costas dele novamente, fazendo-o voar para cima. Ela semiflexiona os joelhos, dando um salto reto para cima, para se encontrar com David.

-Ahhhh! –Ela dá um chute na barriga dele, fazendo-o cair rapidamente.

-Nossa, ela ta mandando a ver mesmo! –Yusuke disse enquanto olhava atentamente para os movimentos de sua irmã.

-É o jeito dela. –Kurama disse dando de ombros.

-+suspiro+ Tenho uma irmã violenta... –Yusuke disse cruzando os braços. Os outros olham para ele e seguram o riso, voltando a olhar para o centro do campo de novo.

-Eu ouvi! –Disse Sakuya, assim que pousou no chão e encarava David, que já estava de pé na frente dela.

Sakuya coloca sua mão direita para frente de seu corpo, fazendo uma bola de gelo surgir em cima da mesma. Sem mais demora, ela jogou essa mesma bola, fazendo surgir mais algumas delas para depois jogá-las. David começou a se desviar das bolas de gelo, destruindo algumas com socos. Quando havia se livrado de todas elas, ele olhou para frente, notando que sua irmã já não estava mais ali. Procurou pela a morena, não a encontrando. E, pelo o visto, os que assistiam á luta também não sabiam onde ela estava.

-Aqui, seu lerdo! –Era a voz de Sakuya. Quando ele olhou para cima, lá estava ela, atacando-o com socos o mais rápido que ela podia. Ele, por sua vez, conseguiu se desviar e se defender a tempo. Ela finalmente pousa no chão, e logo depois, ela continua seus ataques, até parar de repente. David tentou revidar enquanto ela estava ali ainda, em vão. Estava... Paralisado?

-David, se lembra quando eu te ensinei os pontos do corpo humano que, se você acertá-los com um ou dois dedos bem forte e rapidamente, a pessoa paralisa os membros que correspondem a esses pontos?

-Droga... –Ele resmunga, tendo certeza do que Sakuya havia feito.

-Tempo esgotado. –Era a voz de Yusuke.

-Hum! David, você se salvou de uma bela surra!

Ele apenas ficou com a cara emburrada e ela sorriu. Logo, ela havia o desparalisado para que pudessem voltar para o grupo.

-Ta bom, agora uns comentários meus sobre o desempenho de vocês. –Começa a irmã de Yusuke assim que chega mais perto do grupo –Bem, primeiro, Yusuke. Eu achei que você está muito bem. O problema é você controlar sua paciência e sua força. Kuwabara, você também foi ótimo. O problema, é que você anda se "prendendo" muito durante as lutas. Você tem força, use-a. Agora, Hiei. Achei que você foi muito bem, a única coisa errada é que você não presta tanta atenção assim nos movimentos dos adversários. Lembre-se que você é rápido e seu adversário também pode ser. Então, cuidado. Kurama, só não perca muito tempo estudando o adversário. Acabe com ele na primeira chance que tiver. E David... Preste muita atenção nos seus movimentos e nos do adversário. Use sua força máxima sempre que tiver chance. Agora, no geral... Vocês foram ótimos. As duas coisas que faltam é saber controlar a força e saber a hora de usá-la e estudar o adversário no tempo mínimo possível. Agora, vamos pro acampamento?

Ela começa a andar pela a trilha, com os outros a seguindo. Os outros estavam meio calados e cabisbaixos. Nenhuma palavra pronunciada desde que saíram do campo. Já na metade do caminho, Sakuya pára e vira-se para trás, colocando seus pulsos na cintura e com uma cara visivelmente irritada.

-Ai, que droga! Falem alguma coisa! O que aconteceu e que caras são essas? –Ela disse com uma voz meio irritada –Eu odeio silêncio e sei que tem algo errado por aqui!

-Ah Sakuya! Não é nada! –David falou, passando por ela com a cara meio fechada. Ela ficou com cara de boba enquanto os outros passavam por ela.

-Opa! –Ela disse, desaparecendo e aparecendo na frente deles –Por acaso foi o treino de hoje? Eu disse algo errado por lá ou você estão só cansados?

-...Ficamos com a segunda opção. Feliz agora?

-Hn! Vou fingir que acredito! 'Bora! _Por que quê todo amigo meu é doido ou pelo menos tem cara de doido?_ –Ela se vira para frente e começa a andar para o acampamento, com os outros a seguindo, em silêncio. Depois de uns 2 minutos de caminhada, e em silêncio, eles chegam ao acampamento. Ao entrarem no mesmo, Sakuya se dirige ao seu quarto e logo depois, se dirige ao banheiro, para tomar um banho, enquanto os outros entraram apenas por um tempo e depois foram para o campo novamente, por insistência das meninas que queriam ir ver o bendito campo. Acabou que os meninos foram praticamente "arrastados" para lá.

Enquanto o resto da turma se encontrava no campo conversando, Sakuya estava no banho, pensando em algumas em coisas, entrando debaixo da água e fechando os olhos lentamente.

_-Mas o que o David ta escondendo... Será que os outros saíram? Eu não estou ouvindo nenhum barulho dentro de casa... É, saíram mesmo. Se não estiverem no lago... Ah, tão tudo por aí! Eu num vou me preocupar com eles! Já estão crescidinhos! Hum... Falando em preocupação... Ah... Deixa pra lá...-_

Ela continua com seu banho. Depois de um tempo, ela sai do banheiro devidamente vestida, usando um short jeans que ia até a metade das coxas, uma camiseta branca justa e com os cabelos presos em sua habitual trança alta. Olhando para os lados e tentando escutar algum barulho, teve certeza de que estava sozinha dentro de casa. Deu de ombros e foi pro seu quarto. Chegando lá, ela olhou para a cama e foi até lá, sentando-se logo em seguida. Pegou sua bolsa que estava ali perto e tirou um broche com a forma de uma rosa, com os contornos das pétalas em dourado e as pétalas pintadas em vermelho. Ela sorriu ao olhar o pequeno objeto e sorriu, continuando a olhar para ele.

_-Esse broche... –_Ela o coloca no lado esquerdo de sua camisa, sem parar de olhá-lo e com um sorriso mais doce do que o anterior –_Já faz uns 5 anos que o tenho... Já passei por tanta coisa ruim e esse broche e o Kurama... São as coisas que eu mais preciso e que eu mais amo... –_Corou levemente ao lembrar do ruivo. Levantou rapidamente a cabeça ao ouvir um grito feminino. Parecia ser o grito de Keiko... E parecia vir da porta da frente. Preocupada, Sakuya se levantou e correu até lá fora, parando bruscamente ao ver a cena. Começou a rir um pouco.

-Yusuke! Me põe no chão, seu chato! –Keiko gritava, tentando não rir, enquanto era carregada por Yusuke nos braços e os outros estavam vindo logo atrás, rindo.

-Ah, Keiko! Eu sei que você ta gostando! –Yusuke respondeu, sorrindo como um bobo.

-Eu consigo me virar! Me coloca no chão que daqui eu consigo andar! –A morena insistia.

Sakuya chegou mais perto dos outros que acompanhavam o casal, perguntando á Kuwabara.

-O que houve?

-Parece que Keiko torceu o pé agora pouco... E Yusuke a carregou desde o campo, mesmo com ela protestando e batendo nele... –Ele disse entre risos.

-Afê! Pena que eu num tava lá pra ver! Deve ter sido hilário!

Assim que Sakuya acaba de falar, o casal entrou em casa, enquanto iam entrar também.

-Hey, Sakuya –Botan começa –Que broche é esse? –Ela pergunta, apontando para o broche em forma de rosa que estava na camisa de Sakuya.

-Ah... Esse broche foi um presente... –Ela respondeu. _–Eu nem percebi que ainda tava com esse broche...! _–Foi um grande amigo meu quem deu esse broche pra mim, antes de ele partir para a Inglaterra...

-Quem era esse amigo? –Kurama perguntou, tentando manter a normalidade de sua voz, sem que esta parecesse com um tom de ciúmes.

-Putz, a história é realmente longa... Outro dia eu conto pra vocês _Quando eu tiver coragem _Mas agora, o interessante ta acontecendo ali dentro da sala... –Ela aponta para o cômodo falado. Keiko estava de pé no chão, completamente vermelha, dando vários tapas em Yusuke, enquanto este se defendia com o braço e ria.

-Kami, mas eles já começaram de novo? –Shizuka disse entrando dentro de casa.

Sakuya riu e entrou também. E assim, o resto que ainda estava pra fora também entrou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakuya estava deitada na cama, olhando para o teto. O pessoal ainda estava na sala, rindo e conversando alto. Era fim de tarde. O vento calmo entrava suavemente pela a janela, invadindo o quarto e acariciando levemente o rosto da garota. Ela sorri diante a sensação de paz e senta-se na cama, olhando para o colchão. Outra brisa entra pela a janela, batendo suavemente em seu rosto. Ela fecha os olhos e ergue e cabeça, a fim de sentir melhor o vento em seu rosto.

_-Esse ar de montanha é ótimo... –_Pensa ela sorrindo.

-Sakuya, quem te deu esse broche? –Era uma voz calma e masculina, vinda da... Janela... Ela abre os olhos assustada e vira o rosto rapidamente para a janela, dando um sorriso aliviado.

-Kurama, que susto! –Ela disse se levantando e caminhando até a janela.

-Estava tão distraída assim? –Ele desce da janela, parando ao lado dela e olhando para seus olhos castanhos amarelados. Ela olhou confusa para ele.

-O que houve? –Ela pergunta com uma expressão levemente preocupada. Ele coloca sua mão direita na bochecha esquerda dela, sorrindo docemente.

-Sakuya... Você já amou alguém antes ou depois de mim?

-Ãhn? Não. Por que...? É por causa do broche, né? –Ela tira a mão dele de seu rosto calmamente, virando-se de costas –Quer dizer que você também não confiou em mim por algum motivo? Confesso que eu demorei muito pra confiar em um homem novamente... Mas eu já estou confiando em você de novo! E enquanto eu recuperei minha total confiança em você, você não está confiando em mim! Pois saiba que eu só amei você em toda a minha vida e saiba também que um relacionamento não vive sem confiança! E você sabe disso, Kurama! –Á essa altura, o rosto da morena já estava cheio de lágrimas, se recusando ainda a se virar para encarar o ruivo –E esse broche... Eu ganhei de um amigo meu! Ele não passa disso! E ele também está bem longe daqui, ouviu?

Ela ergue a cabeça quando sente ser abraçada por trás. Os braços do outro prendendo seus braços suavemente, apoiando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Sakuya.

-Sakuya –Ele começa com a voz doce e suave –Desculpe por não ter confiado em você... Mas é que passou tanto tempo desde que nos separamos daquela maneira que eu... Pensei até que você já poderia ter arrumado outro alguém, porque afinal... –Ele coloca a sua boca perto do ouvido da menina, sua voz saindo de uma forma levemente sensual e sussurrada –Você é linda... Eu vou confiar mais em você, pode deixar, porque afinal você confia em mim. E eu vou fazer tudo certo dessa vez.

-Kurama... –Ele a solta para que ela pudesse virar-se para ele. Ela fica encarando os olhos verdes do ruivo, até que consegue falar novamente –Eu sei que você vai confira em mim novamente... Mas eu sinto muito... Preciso de um tempo pra pensar, pra rever tudo e ver se eu poderei voltar pra você sem ressentimentos... Sabe, preciso pensar sobre me entregar á você de corpo e alma de novo sem me machucar depois. Ainda hoje á noite eu lhe darei a resposta. Aceita?

Ele sorri docemente, balançando a cabeça em um sim.

-Entendo. Pense no que você tem que pensar e depois me fale se você acha que dará certo ou não. –Ela sorri diante a resposta dele e o abraça, sendo correspondida de um jeito calmo e seguro.

-Tenho que te confessar uma coisa –Ela começa, se ajeitando mais nos braços do ruivo –Eu sempre me sinto protegida quando você me abraça.

E com isso, ela dá um sorriso e sai do quarto, dizendo que iria pensar. Kurama fica ali ainda, de pé e sorrindo.

-Como é bom ouvir isso vindo dela... –Ele diz para si mesmo –Então quer dizer que ela se sente protegida quando eu a abraço? Dessa eu não sabia...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Todos estavam reunidos na sala. Kuwabara e Hiei discutindo por alguma coisa, David e Sakuya conversavam calmamente enquanto as meninas conversavam entre si junto com Yusuke e Kurama. Já estava no começo da noite e lá fora, começou a chover.

-Ué, que estranho... –Sakuya disse mais para si mesma do que para David.

-O que foi, mana? –Ele pergunta percebendo que a menina olhava fixamente para uma das janelas da sala.

-Começou a chover... Mas não era pra estar chovendo hoje...

-Ah, vai ver que algo passageiro ou sei lá o que.

Alguém bate na porta. Todos olham para a mesma. Sakuya se levantou meio desconfiada. Quem poderia ser áquela hora e nessa chuva? Ela abre a porta sobre os olhares de todos. Quando vê quem era, sorri.

-Ai meu Deus! Você por aqui? –Sakuya olhava para uma pessoa que estava parada na porta.

-Olá! –Era uma voz feminina. As duas gritam como garotas histéricas e se abraçam.

-Entre aí! Gente, essa aqui é a Cibele **1**! Uma grande amiga minha. –Entra dentro da casa uma garota um pouco mais baixa que Sakuya, com cabelos loiros lisos que iam até a metade das costas, olhos cor de mel e vestia uma calça jeans azul clara simples, camisa justa preta e estava com uma bolsa preta em seu braço direito.

-Oi gente! Tudo bem? David é você! –Ela corre para abraçar o amigo –Nossa, quanto tempo eu não te vejo!

-Você não mudou em nada, hein, Cibele! Continua escandalosa!

-Eu assim filhinho! Vai me dizer que mais de quinze anos de amizade não dá pra se acostumar com meu comportamento?

-Num tenho culpa se você é louca!

-Opa, vamos parando por aqui! –Sakuya interrompe os dois –Muito bem pessoal, essa aqui é a amiga que me emprestou o acampamento e ela também é uma detetive sobrenatural. Bem, seu nome é Cibele Igarashi e tem 18 anos. Só que ela é dois meses mais nova que eeeeeuuuu! Mas, continuando, Cibele, na ordem que eles estão aqui, esses são meus amigos Kuwabara, Shizuka, Hiei, Yukina, Keiko, Kurama, Botan e meu outro irmão, Yusuke.

-Oi pra todos vocês! –Ela acenou com um sorriso –Peraí, Sakuya... O nome daquele ali –Ela apontou para o ruivo –É Kurama? Ele não era o seu namo... –Sakuya tapa a boca da loira, enquanto ficava vermelha.

-Eles não sabem de nada, cale a boca! –Sakuya cochicha para Cibele, olhando para os outros logo em seguida. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver que eles estavam sorrindo de um jeito tão estranho... Opa... Pelo visto descobriram.

-Quer dizer que –Yusuke –Você –Ele aponta para Kurama –E você –Ele aponta para Sakuya –Realmente já namoraram?

-Céus de Todo-Poderoso Zeus **2**! –Sakuya –Valeu Cibele! Agora eles têm certeza!

-Sinto muito! Eu num tava sabendo de nada não, filhinha!

-Tanto faz. –A morena se virou para os outros –É verdade sim, Yusuke. Eu e Kurama já namoramos, mas foi há muito tempo atrás.

-Ai, quer dizer que acabou tudo? –Cibele pergunta com o rosto levemente triste –Poxa, mas vocês formavam um casal tão lindinho!

Sakuya e Kurama ficaram completamente vermelhos. Cibele olha melhor para os olhos de Sakuya. Algo estava errado...

-Você ta mentindo! –Cibele aponta acusadoramente para Sakuya –Vocês não terminaram mesmo! Vi isso nos seus olhos, Sakuya! Game over!

Kurama abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Sakuya queria socar sua amiga, mas teve que se controlar.

-É isso mesmo Cibele. –Sakuya começa calmamente –Eu e Kurama ainda não terminamos... Naquela confusão, a gente tinha dado um tempo sem querer e sem perceber. E agora que eu encontrei ele de novo –Ela caminha até Kurama, parando na frente do ruivo e olhando para o resto, após ter olhado bem o rosto calmo da raposa –A gente voltou a namorar. Sabe, eu tinha dito pra ele ainda hoje á tarde que eu ia pensar sobre nosso relacionamento, pra ver se ia dar em alguma coisa realmente ou não... Pra ver se valia á pena eu me arriscar de novo, arriscar tudo e confiar plenamente em alguém de novo. –Ela se vira para ele devagar –E eu pensei bem. E resolvi jogar tudo pro alto de novo e apostar toda a minha confiança em você, Kurama. A gente já passou por muita coisa pra terminar por algo muito inútil, como o ciúme. Já enfrentamos a morte juntos. Já superamos invejosos. Já passamos por muita coisa mesma pra desistir agora. Eu vou confiar em você de novo porque eu sei que você está disposto a enfrentar tudo isso comigo tudo de novo. E eu sei que você vai. –Ela dá um selinho nele, olhando para os demais logo em seguida –Só quero que saibam... Que vai ser assim á partir de hoje. Eu e Kurama estamos juntos. Se alguém tem algo a dizer sobre isso, algo bom ou não, diga agora.

David sorri e anda até a irmã, colocando sua mão direita em um dos ombros da morena.

-Saiba que eu te desejo muita sorte. Eu aprovo isso tudo. Só quero que você –Ele olha para Kurama –Cuide bem dela. Se você fizer qualquer coisa... Que a faça chorar, ou que a faça sofrer de algum jeito, eu vou ter que te caçar e te socar muito... E preste muita atenção no que está se passando com ela... Porque você tem que protegê-la e tem que amá-la e respeitá-la, e eu não vou aceitar saber que você não está prestando atenção nela. Ela geralmente é muito fechada e não conta muitas coisas pra ninguém porque pensa que vai nos preocupar. Sempre pergunte se ela está bem, se ela quer conversar... Dê muita atenção á ela, porque tem muitos caras atrás dela então, quero que você cuide bem dela para que esses caras não cheguem nem á um metro de distância da sombra dela, entendeu?

-David... –Sakuya murmura, impressionada com o próprio irmão. Ela sabia que ele sempre se preocupava com ela, mas não sabia que ele se preocupava tanto...

-Entendi. –Kurama responde –Eu vou cuidar dela.

-Ótimo.

-Isso foi lindo, David! –Era a voz de Cibele.

-Hn. –Ele simplesmente respondeu. –Agora, por que você veio pra cá? Alguma coisa aconteceu?

_-Pelo visto ele ainda não contou... Melhor eu contar depois, enquanto Koenma não falar nada, é porque ta tudo do mesmo jeito, o que é melhor... _Ah, eu vim por nada mesmo+risos+ Só queria vim ver como é que a Sakuya está se virando treinando vocês!

-Há! Típico seu, Cibele! –Sakuya disse em tom de deboche –Pensou que eu estaria me ferrando ou coisa assim e veio pra cá só pra ver, né? Você nem consegue esconder! –Ela tapa seu rosto com sua mão direita, rindo.

-Ta bom, é isso e outro motivo. Maaaass esse outro motivo eu conto outra horinha pra você.

-Não vou nem insistir. Não vale muito á pena.

-Ta aprendendo a lidar comigo. –Cibele sorriu.

-Agora... –Sakuya começa, sentando-se em um dos sofás –Por que você e o David não contam o que está acontecendo? –Todos ficaram surpresos, olhando para Sakuya, que se encontrava com um rosto calmo –e não adianta disfarçar. Eu sei que tem coisa errada em algum lugar. Sinto isso por causa das suas energias negativas –ela aponta para Cibele –E pelas as suas –ela aponta para David e depois volta a cruzar os braços e as pernas –Se não quiserem contar nada agora, tudo bem, porque nada de errado vai acontecer agora. Vai demorar uns dias, eu sinto. Vão contar ou não?

Os outros olham para David e para Cibele, esperando alguma reação dos dois. Agora, os dois encontravam-se calmos e com o rosto levemente sério. David é o primeiro a reagir, caminhando até sua irmã.

-Olha, Sakuya... Se nada se manifestou, não precisamos falar nada por enquanto... Não se preocupe, iremos contar quando fôr a hora certa. E também, você está frágil. Eu sei. Aquele desmaio e mais a visão que você teve... Te deixaram meio fraca e muito frágil para contarmos algo que seja muito forte. Quando você melhorar um pouco, eu ou a Cibele ou nós dois juntos contaremos pra você. E pra vocês também. –Ele olhou para os outros e depois voltou a olhar para sua irmã –Tudo bem?

Ela suspira.

-Ta bom. Tanto faz. De um jeito ou de outro, vou ficar sabendo mesmo. Agora, eu vou lá pro quarto. –Ela se levanta e anda até o corredor, parando na porta do mesmo e olhando pra trás –Se precisarem de mim, estarei acordada. 'Té mais. _Essa chuva ainda está caindo... Isso deve ter algo á ver com o assunto que o David e a Cibele estão escondendo... Eu ainda vou descobrir o que é._

--------------------

**Notas:**

**1 **Cibele é uma amiga minha (da minha sala) que ta lendo minha fic... Como ela é muuuitooo legal, resolvi "homenageá-la" colocando o nome dela em um personagem da fic (bom, e ela me pediu... e eu também queria, já que sou PÉSSIMA pra nomes japoneses)... Só que o personagem num tem nada e ver com ela (só aparência física...)!

**2 **Já vi esse esbravejamento em algum lugar... É sério!

Nuó! O maior capítulo que já escrevi! 12 páginas! (e acho que num deve estar uma boa coisa...) o/ é um começo (+caham+ 12 páginas)... Deixem reviews!

Beijinhus!


	6. A neve e a Chuva

Só queria deixar um pequeno comentário: Eu sei que provavelmente o capítulo 5 num deve estar lá grande coisa... Desculpem-me! E sim eu vou recompensá-los com alguma coisa... Putz, demorei muito pra postar o capítulo seis! oo''''

_**Capítulo 6**_

--------------------

16:30h...

-Mas que droga de chuva... –Sakuya dizia para si mesma, enquanto olhava a chuva pela a janela de seu quarto. Estava sentada na cama, com a porta trancada, vestindo apenas uma camiseta grande branca e um short bem curto. Esperava a chuva passar enquanto pensava em algumas coisas. Os outros ainda estavam na sala. E pela a agitação que ela ouvia, parecia que estavam se divertindo. Olhou para a porta assim que ouviu algumas batidas na mesma.

-Quem é? –Pergunta ela, pegando seu roupão branco que ia até os joelhos, que estava perto da porta, já começando a vesti-lo.

-_Sou eu_. –Foi a voz de Kurama.

-Só um segundo. –Ela destrancou a porta, abrindo-a logo em seguida –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não... Só queria te ver.

-Ah... Entre! –Ela sorriu para ele enquanto dava espaço para ele entrar no quarto. Ele devolveu o sorriso e entrou. Sakuya trancou a porta de novo e sentou-se na cama, ao lado dele –O quê que os loucos estão fazendo lá na sala? –Perguntou ela ao ouvirem alguns gritos vindos da sala.

-Hn... Estão jogando cartas. –Ele riu um pouco –Eu só estava olhando.

Ela sorriu.

-Você quer me dizer alguma coisa ou algo assim?

-Não. Só queria mesmo ver como você estava. –Ele se deitou na cama, puxando a garota junto com ele, fazendo-a apoiar sua cabeça nos seus ombros dele –Já se recuperou?

-Já... Eu acho... Tinha sido só um desmaio só que... Estava pensando sobre a visão que eu tive. Pensando no que ela queria me dizer...

-Não se preocupe com isso. Se for algo importante, você vai saber o que ela quis te dizer quando for a hora certa. –Ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos negros da menina, enquanto sorria para ela.

-...Espero que seja isso mesmo. Outra coisa que eu estava pensando também é sobre essa chuva... Ela começou muito de repente... –Ela ficou com uma cara mais séria –E também tem esse youki que estou sentindo... Está fraco, mas não me é estranho.

Ele também ficou mais sério.

–Então, você também está sentindo? Eu pensei que você não tinha percebido porque achei que você ainda estava se sentindo meio fraca por causa do desmaio.

-Aquilo foi só um desmaio, raposa. Relaxe. Agora, só quero saber de onde eu conheço esse youki...

-Calma. Você ainda não está muito bem pra pensar nessas coisas. Vai acabar ficando confusa e com dor de cabeça ou coisa assim.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

–Kurama, eu sou forte o bastante pra agüentar apenas um desmaio. Sim, eu sei que se lembrar de coisas do passado acaba sendo muito cansativo, mas eu agüento. Então, será que dá pra relaxar?

Ele riu suavemente.

–Eu sei que você é forte o bastante pra isso, mas eu só estou meio preocupado com você... Eu não sei... É que você está parecendo tão frágil... –Ele sorriu. E ela virou o rosto, meio sem graça, e ele riu diante o gesto da namorada.

-Você ainda odeia ficar sem graça, não é, Sakuya? –Ele pergunta com um sorriso divertido.

-Nah... Vamos lá pra sala? –Ela se levantou, tentando manter a calma para não ficar mais envergonhada. Ele riu novamente, seguindo a morena –Será que dá pra parar de rir+vermelha+ Droga...

-Desculpe... –Ele se acalmou. Como ela é tímida!

-Encoste a porta quando sair, ok? Eu vou lá no banheiro trocar de roupa primeiro. –Disse ela, pegando um vestido chinês vermelho com detalhes em azul de sua mala.

-Ta bem.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_18:00h..._

Todos estavam na sala. Alguns estavam conversando, e os outros estavam jogando cartas. A chuva havia acabado de parar. Ouviam-se apenas as vozes do grupo e algumas cigarras cantando perto da casa.

-Afê! Desisto, cara, vocês são de ferro, é? Pelo amor de Deus! –Cibele esbravejava, enquanto levantava-se do chão e largava suas cartas na mesinha á sua frente.

-Nooooossaaaaa... A Cibele desistindo de um jogo de cartas é? –Sakuya disse em tom de deboche, enquanto tomava um pouco de chá. Ela estava sentada no sofá, apenas olhando os outros conversarem e jogarem.

-Ehhhhh... Minha filha, faz umas três horas que eu to jogando, falou?

-E daí? –Sakuya olhou para Cibele com uma cara de riso –Você era a única que durava umas 6 horas jogando sem parar. Ta desistindo por que?

-Pô, eu só agüento jogar por muito tempo porquê, geralmente, a gente tava num bar... Completamente chapados.

-Ahhhhh... Belas lembranças... –David murmurou, já rindo.

-Hum... Peraí que 'cêis me deram uma idéia! –Yusuke disse, se levantando do chão e ainda segurando suas cartas.

-Diga. –Sakuya voltou a tomar mais um gole do chá.

Ele deu um sorriso bobo.

–Bem, vamos fazer o seguinte: a partir de agora, quem perder, vai ter que tomar dois copos de saquê.

Todos pararam o que estava fazendo e se entreolharam. É... Poderia ser uma boa idéia. Não tinham nada pra fazer mesmo... Sakuya cruzou as pernas e tomou o resto do chá, deixando o copo no chão, ao lado do sofá.

-Ta, eu aceito. Quem mais vai jogar? –Ela perguntou, se levantando e se sentando no chão, perto do baralho.

-Pode ficar interessante. –David se sentou em frente á irmã.

Yusuke foi o próximo a escolher um lugar. Depois Kurama e Kuwabara.

-Hn. Por que não, certo? –Cibele escolheu um lugar vago e se sentou.

23:55h...

-Ah, ninguém merece! –David esbravejou para si mesmo, quando viu que tinha perdido.

-Maninho, se ferrou! Toma! –Sakuya pegou um copo e encheu-o de saquê, entregando-o para David. David pegou o copo e, xingando qualquer coisa por pensamento, tomou o saquê. Sakuya encheu o mesmo copo com saquê novamente e ele tomou outra vez.

-Nossa, David... Você tem uma sorte nesse jogo, hein?

-Não me provoque, Cibele. –Ele lançou um olhar assassino para ela.

A loirinha riu. Sakuya levou sua mão esquerda para seus olhos que estavam fechados.

-Você ta bem? –Cibele olhou para Sakuya.

-Querida, eu tomei quatro copos de saquê forte. E você ainda me pergunta se eu to bem? –Ela respondeu num tom sarcástico e Cibele apenas deu risada. –Isso respondeu a sua pergunta idiota?

-Muito! –Ela respondeu entre as risadas. -Ai que bom! Você já ta na fase sarcástica!

Sakuya pegou o baralho calmamente e o embaralhou, ignorando o comentário da amiga, que agora ria junto com David.

-Alguém aí quer parar? Daqui a pouco vai ser tarde de mais. –Sakuya olhou para todos antes de distribuir as cartas.

-To fora. –Kuwabara se levantou.

-Alguém vai entrar?

Ninguém se manifestou. Cibele olhou para a sala. Seu olhar mirou em Hiei e ela sorriu.

-Hey, Hiei! –Ela o chamou –Ta á fim de perder?

Ele olhou para ela, que sorria de um jeito desafiador. Todos olharam para os dois.

-Hn. –Ele voltou a fechar os olhos. Cibele se levantou num pulo.

-Ah, qual é! Vem cá! –Ela insistiu.

-Não. –Ele respondeu simplesmente.

-Se você não souber eu ensino. Senta aqui.

-Eu sei jogar, mas não quero.

-Venha.

Ela deu um passo para frente.

-Não. –Ele respondeu, olhando para ela.

-Venha. Estou bêbada e posso te matar se você não vier jogar.

-Eu não vou.

-Venha. –Ela se aproximou mais.

-Não.

Ela parou em frente á ele.

-Vamos lá.

-Não.

Cibele bufou.

-Ele é tão irritante! -Ela disse olhando para os outros -Como vocês o agüentam?

-Sei lá. -Kuwabara deu de ombros. -Eu só agüento ele porque ele é um bom aliado. -Ele completou, indo para a cozinha.

-Querem saber... -Cibele começou, voltando para seu lugar-Eu acho que se ele sorrisse, ele ia ficar mais bonitinho.

-Nussa! Que indireta Cibele! -Sakuya disse, rindo.

-Só estou falando a verdade, querida. Aliás, as inderetas sempre me ajudaram. -Ela sorriu -Lembra daquele loirinho?

-Uhhh... O loirinho... O loirinho foi fogo! -Sakuya bateu sua mão direita com a da Cibele -Vixe, nunca mais vou esquecer aquele dia!

-Quando eu falo que eu sou a melhor, eu sou a melhor!

-Também num é tanto assim.

-Hum... Pior... Você e aquele garoto de olhos azuis... Você me superou naquele dia.

-Meu amor, eu num brinco em serviço.

Ambas riram.

-Eu não to sabendo dessa história não... -David comentou, enquanto pensava em algumas coisas.

-Ah! A gente te conta! Vem cá! -As duas exclamaram, puxando David para algum canto da sala. Todos os outros olharam para os três, enquanto os mesmo ás vezes riam, ás vezes Sakuya dava uns soquinhos nos dois, envergonhada...

Kurama tentava ouvir alguma coisa, sentindo uma pequena postada de ciúmes do tal garoto de olhos azuis, que nem sequer conhecia; Sakuya não lhe havia comentado nada sobre o tal garoto á ele ainda. Enqaunto isso, o resto do pessoal conversavam entre si; Yusuke e Kuwabara zoando com Hiei pela a pequena indireta que o mesmo recebera e os outros conversavam em apenas um grande grupo sentado nos sofás.

Quando o ruivo já ia fazer alguma coisa, Sakuya o chamou. ele chegou perto dela.

-Desculpe! Eu não te contei essa história ainda... escuta aí... Aproveite enquanto eu estou meio sóbria!-Ela o convidou, um pouco sem jeito. Ele assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. -Bem, esse menino foi apenas um garoto que eu acabei ficando numa festa... Nem o nome dele eu me lembro... Eu só fiquei com ele porque essa loira louca aqui -Sakuya apontou para Cibele, com uma gota na cabeça -Me dezafiou a fazer isso.

-E como você é linda e ele não era bobo, ele acabou aceitando o seu convite. -Kurama completou e a morena ficou levemente corada.

-É claro que tem mais umas coisas por trás disso sem muita importância... Mas isso o que a Sakuya falou, resume tudinho. -Cibele sorriu.

-Ah... Amor, eu quero que saiba que aqui pra mim não foi nada... -Sakuya disse, enquanto se agarrava ao braço direito de Kurama, e o fitava com um olhar preocupado. Ele sorriu docemente.

-Eu entendo. Não estou bravo e nem com ciúmes. -Ele respondeu, dando um rápido selinho nela.

Uma energia forte surgiu do nada, vindo de fora e sakuya quase desmaiou de novo. Apenas ameaçoua cair e foi amparada por Kurama.

-O que é isso! Que energia foi essa! -Sakuya pergountou, correndo para a janela que ficava do outro lado da sala. Levou sua mão direita aos lábios, com os olhos levemente arregalados. -Por Inari... Isso é neve!

-Como é? -Cibele se aproximou da janela. -Mas hein! -Ela ficou um pouco surpresa ao ver alguns flocos de neve começar a cair lentamente. Logo, uma nevasca leve começou a cair. Todos estavam vendo a neve cair pela a janela.

Logo, a neve começou a se transformar em chuva... uma chuva forte. E quando a neve se transformou em chuva, todos ali sentiram uma forte energia se elevar por dois segundos novamente.

-Mas o que diabos está acontecendo! -Sakuya gritou de novo, quase desmaiando e sendo amparada, dessa vez, por Yusuke. Ela estava com sua mão direita na cabeça. -Quem é o desgraçado que está fazendo isso? -Ela voltou á ficar de pé.

Logo, a chuva parou e a fraca energia desapareceu por completo. Sakuya se sentiu mais leve e um pouco melhor.

-'Cê ta melhor, Sakuya? -Cibele chegou mais perto da morena.

-Hai. Muito melhor. Bem, agora, podemos retornar á fazer o que estávamos fazendo, né? -Ela sorriu serenamente. Os outros se entreolharam. -Não há nada com o que se preocupar. Já estou melhor e também o inimigo vai mostrar a cara logo, logo... só relaxem. A hora vai chegar.

Nisso, ela deu as costas para eles, jogando sua trança para trás e andou até um dos sofás, sentando-se logo depois. Todos ainda olhavam pra ela.

-Eu para relaxarem, meus amores... -Ela disse, baixando a cabeça, com uma gota surgindo em sua cabeça. Depois disso, os outros acabaram saindo de perto da janela e formaram grupinhos para conversarem; apenas Hiei ficou de fora das conversas. Cibele se sentou ao lado de Sakuya e Kurama, sentou-se do outro lado.

Os três estavam conversando. Cibele, ás vezes, olhava para a janela onde Hiei estava. Ou melhor, olhava para Hiei. Kurama e Sakuya haviam percebido, mas ainda não falaram nada.

-Cibele... -Sakuya a chamou com a voz baixa -Vai lá puxar conversa com ele...

-Ele é muito anti-social. Eu já percebi. -Cibele suspirou.

-E daí? Tenta, ué! -Insistiu Sakuya. -Num sei por quê você está tão tímida... A Cibele que eu conheço nunca foi tímida. E olha que você já ta um pouco bêbada que eu sei!

Cibele não conseguiu conter um risinho e se levantou.

-Tem razão, Sakuya, Eu já volto. -Ela saiu, andando em direção á Hiei. Sakuya olhou para Kurama, com um sorriso.

-Você não foi nenhum pouco tímido quando me conheceu... -Ela disse, perto do ouvido esquerdo do garoto, com um tom de voz levemente sensual -Lembra?

Ele se arrepiou levemente, recordando-se do dia em que conheceu Sakuya, em uma das grandes florestas do Makai.

-Como poderia esquecer? -Ele a beijou.

-Hiei? -Cibele o chamou, um pouco sem graça. Ele se virou para encará-la.

-Hn?

-Sabe, é que eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com você... -Ela seescorou no parapeito da janela, em frente á ele, olhando para os outros que estavam na sala. -Posso? -Ela voltou a olhar para ele.

-Faça como quiser. -Ele continuou olhando para ela.

-Meu filho, eu estou bêbada e você ainda me encoraja a fazer qualquer coisa?

Ele soltou um leve risinho.

-Você não vai fazer nada grave, mesmo.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho.

-Quer que eu faça uma loucura aqui e agora de nível 1?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Faça. -Ele afirmou.

-Se é assim... Eu vou te beijar. Vai me impedir?

-Tente.

Ela sorriu de um jeito vitorioso e provocante. Andou até mais perto dele e o beijou.

-Isso não foi uma loucura. -Ele disse ao se separarem.

-Eu disse que era uma loucura de nível 1, não de nível 3. -Ela sorriu e piscou um olho para ele, saindo de perto dele logo depois, sentando-se no sofá.

-Agora ta parecendo a Cibele que eu conheço. -Sakuya comentou, enquanto via a loirinha sorrir, olhando para um ponto qualquer.

-Que horas são? -Cibele perguntou de repente.

-São... -Sakuya ohou para o relógio da sala -00:35h. Eu sei que é cedo, mas eu vou dormir.

-Já? -Cibele indagou, olhando para Sakuya.

-Hai. Eu to indo. Boa noite, Kurama. -Ela deu um beijo no ruivo -Boa noite, Cibele.

-Boa noite. -Ambos corresponderam. Sakuya se levantou e andou até o corredor.

-Boa noite, pessoal. -Sakuya disse antes de entrar no corredor.

-Boa noite. -Responderam.

Depois de alguns minutos, todos já haviam ido se deitar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Droga... -Sakuya murmurou, enqaunto se virava novamente na cama, tentando dormir; isso já tinham dez minutos. no máximo. Ouviu leve batidas na porta. Sakuya se levantou e vestiu seu roupão branco. Abriu a porta e sorriu. -Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kurama?

-Nada. -ele a beijou. -Só vim ver se você tava bem.

-Um pouco de dor de cabeça por causa do saquê... Mas fora isso, eu to ótima. Entre! -Ela o convidou.

-Hai. Com licença. -Ele entrou no quarto e Sakuya sorriu. Ele era tão educado...

Ela voltou a trancar a porta e acendeu a luz.

-Hnnn... -ela gemeu ao sentir o ruivo abraçá-la por trás. Ela girou dentro do abraço, encontrando duas esmeraldas lhe encarando. Ele a abraçou um pouco mais apertado, mas de um jeito gentil.  
Beijaram-se de um jeito tímido. Apertaram-se um pouco mais, soltando gemidos abafados entre o beijo, que ficava mais inteso, mais excitado.

Kurama parou o beijo bruscamente, com toda a sua força de vontade, olhando para seu lado direito.

-O que houve? -Ela perguntou.

-Olha... você não está muito sóbria, seria um erro eu me aproveitar disso...

Ela ficou extremamente corada.

-Acho que você tem razão. -Ela beijou a bochecha esquerda dele. -É mesmo! Seria um erro!

-Isso! -Ele concordou, desfazendo o abraço e andando até a porta -N-nos vemos amanhã!

-Ok!

Ele fechou a porta e ela trancou a mesma. Encostou suas costas a porta e fitou a janela. Logo, ela franziu levemente sua testa.

-Kurama... você ainda está aí?

-_Não..._

Ela riu e abriu a porta. Sim, ele estava ali. Não agüentaram e se beijaram.

-Kurama... Apenas durma aqui... -Ela o abraçou -A cama é de casal e não faremos nada de errado... Onegai... Fique...

Ele olhou para os olhos castanhos amarelados dela.

-Ta... Eu fico. com uma condição.

-E qual é?

-Isso. -Ele tranou a porta, apagou a luz e pegou a morena no colo. Ela riu e ele a depositou na cama com cuidado. Ele se deitou do outro lado e a puxou para si, em um abraço carinhoso. Sakuya puxou alguns lençóis e fechou os olhos lentamente. -Raposa? -ela o chamou.

-Hum?

-Eu te amo.

------------------

Bem, bem, bem... Aqui está o capítulo 6. Sim, haverá um inimigo! Provavelmente ela será revelado no capítulo 7 ou 8 (vocês vão ver...) Até lá, haverão apenas treinos, cenas bem humoradas, casais se formando e por aí vai... Ah, não sei se vai ter hentai... tem uma amiga minha que ta lendo e ela num pode ler essas coisas (apesar de que ela é mais hentai que eu... Muuuuito mais...) Veremos, veremos, veremos...

Bom, eu to indo.

Kissus!


	7. Os inimigos chegaram

Antes de tudo, gostaria de falar uma coisa: "Cibele, que bom que você ta gostando! Pensei que você ia me matar por causa do capítulo anterior ' que bom que você num fez isso..."

E a resposta de um review que eu recebi, antes que eu esqueça de responder... De novo -.-'

**Lhyl:** Oh, que bom que está gostando! E que honra! Minha fic está na sua lista de favoritos? Que lindo! Obrigada! Olha, tentei colocar esse capítulo o mais rápido que consegui... Que foi? Pq você ta xingando o Kurama? Relaxe... XDD Oh, que bom que você ta achando fofo os dois juntos! XD

_**Capítulo 7**_

---------------------

Sakuya olhou para a cama novamente, onde Kurama estava dormindo. Ela estava sentada no parapeito da janela, olhando para o ruivo. Ouviu um barulho de panelas vindo da cozinha e acabou se distraindo e olhou para a porta. Quando olhou novamente para ele, viu que estava acordando. Ela o observou sentar-se na cama. Ficou em pé novamente e ajeitou seu vestido chinês azul. Andou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Dormiu bem, raposa? –Ele perguntou primeiro.

-Sim. E você? –Ela perguntou antes de beijá-lo.

-O mesmo. Eu vou tomar um banho.

-Ok. Eu vou estar lá na cozinha. -Ela se levantou e abriu a porta. –Encoste a porta quando sair, ok? –Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso. –Até depois. –E saiu.

_-Ela nunca foi muito romântica. Seus gestos e palavras dizem isso. Mas seus olhos falam o contrário. É... Ela não mudou. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

-Bom dia. –Sakuya cumprimentou assim que entrou na cozinha. –Quer ajuda, Cibele?

-Bom dia. Se quiser ajudar eu agradeço.

-Okay. –Sakuya andou até a pia, ficando ao lado de Cibele. Começou a ajudá-la á fazer uma massa para biscoitos de chocolate.

-Nada de novo?

Sakuya parou por um momento e olhou para Cibele.

-Ãhn? Cibele, a gente se viu ontem, lembra?

-Não precisa escondeeer –Ela cantou –Agora, falando sério, eu sei o que houve ontem!

Sakuya ainda não entendia. Franziu levemente sua testa e olhou para Cibele com um olhar curioso.

-Você... –A loirinha começou. –Dormiu com o Kurama. –Ela riu. Sakuya arregalou levemente os olhos.

-Relaxa! 1: Eu apenas dormi com ele. Por sono. 2: como você sabe?

-Eu senti a sua energia junto com a dele ontem á noite, quando eu tinha vindo pra cozinha. Ah... Então, você não dormiu com ele naquele sentido?

-Não, sua maliciosa.

-Eu não sou maliciosa!

-Cibele, você é maliciosa sim.

-Não sou... Eu adoro cair, mas eu não sou maliciosa!

-E o que isso tem á ver? Minha filha, o que tem á ver se você gosta de cair ou não?

-Foi um exemplo!

-Tanto faz, tanto faz... –Ambas retornam aos seus afazeres, ficando em completo silêncio. Depois de uns dois minutos... –Maliciosa.

-EU NÃO SOU MALICIOSA, CARAMBA! _(N/a: XD Cibele é sim!) _

Sakuya começou a rir enquanto Cibele gritava coisas sem sentido.

-Que isso?

Ambas olharam para a porta e Sakuya riu ainda mais. Tanto que teve que se segurar na pia para não cair.

-David! –Sakuya exclamou, enquanto apontava para David, que estava para em frente á porta da cozinha. –Você ta um caco!

David estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado, sua camiseta branca e sua bermuda verde estavam amassadas e seu rosto ainda mostrava que estava com sono.

-Nossa, eu também te amo muito, Sakuya! –ele respondeu com sarcasmo. Cibele começou a rir também.

-Ah... Eu adoro ver esses caras pela manhã. –Sakuya disse, enquanto secava as lágrimas em seus olhos, causadas pelo o riso.

David senta-se em uma cadeira vaga enquanto as duas garotas voltam á fazer seus afazeres.

-Querem ajuda? –Ele pergunta.

-Não precisa. Ta tudo sobre controle aqui, maninho. –Sakuya respondeu enquanto pegava uma fôrma retangular e média, enquanto Cibele começava a fazer os biscoitos tomarem forma.

-Bom dia. –Os três olharam para a porta. Sakuya e Cibele começaram a rir novamente e dessa vez, as duas seguraram-se uma na outra para não caírem. Yusuke estava em frente á porta, olhando a cena com um ponto de interrogação no olhar. Ele estava com uma camisa regata branca, uma bermuda azul marinha completamente desarrumada no corpo e seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado que o do David, e sua cara demonstrava que ainda estava com sono.

-Caramba! –Exclamou Sakuya. –Você ta pior que o David!

-Você também é linda! –Yusuke respondeu com sarcasmo.

-Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei!

Depois de um tempo, Cibele e Sakuya pararam de rir. Cinco minutos depois, as meninas acordaram e Kurama já estava na cozinha. Após as meninas entrarem na cozinha, sentaram-se nas cadeiras e todos ali começaram a conversar.

-Pessoal, o que vocês acham de irmos á bar-lanchonete hoje á noite? –Sakuya sugeriu. Todos concordaram.

-Nossa, lembra como era a bar-lanchonete quando a gente ia pra lá? –Cibele olhou para Sakuya, com um sorriso surgindo em sua face.

-Claro que lembro! Como eu posso esquecer? Toda a vez que a gente ia pra lá, você caía em algum lugar!

-Ah, eu adoro cair! –Ela, Sakuya e David riram.

-O pior foi no colégio! –Sakuya comentou entre os risos.

-Que história é essa? –Kurama perguntou, olhando-os com curiosidade.

-Bem, é que eu estava conversando com uma amiga enquanto o professor não vinha. –Sakuya começou. –E a minha amiga estava sentada na última carteira da última fileira. E tinha um espaço entre a carteira da minha amiga e a cadeira que estava na frente dela. E esse espaço tinha o tamanho de um pé e meio. Daqui a pouco, a Cibele foi tentar passar nesse espaço...

-Por que eu fui fazer isso! –Cibele exclamou. –Eu sem querer enrosquei as minhas duas pernas; uma na carteira da menina e a outra na cadeira! Mas eu não caí. _(N/a: Autora chorando de rir XD) _

-Não caiu, mas arrastou a cadeira e a carteira! –Sakuya riu, assim como os outros.

-Mas eu não caí!

-Eu sei que não, mas foi hilário!

-Eu não tive culpa.

-Teve sim! Você viu o espacinho que tinha e ainda foi tentar passar! –Todos riram mais ainda. –Mas foi muita sorte sua que apenas eu e a minha amiga vimos.

-Viu como tudo tem um lado bom?

-Quase tudo, Cibele, quase tudo... –Sakuya acrescentou enquanto colocava as fôrmas com os biscoitos para assarem. –Agora é só esperar mais ou menos meia hora! Eu vou lá no jardim, qualquer coisa, NÃO me chamem!

-Sim, senhora! –Cibele brincou.

Sakuya sorriu e saiu da cozinha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Sakuya se sentou em um dos bancos do jardim, em baixo de uma árvore e ficou olhando fixamente para a fonte que tinha no meio do jardim. Ficou assim durante um tempo. Até que se levantou e andou até a fonte e parou em frente á ela. Ergueu suas mãos até a altura de seu rosto e virou-as para ficarem com as palmas viradas para a fonte e ela esticou um pouco seus braços. Fechou seus olhos. Alguns segundos depois, a água da fonte começou a mudar seu rumo, com dois fios d'água não muito finos tomando forma e se juntando. Logo, esses dois fios formaram um coração. Sakuya abriu os olhos e sorriu. Voltou suas mãos para o lado de seu corpo e ficou observando sua obra.

Voltou a erguer apenas sua mão esquerda e apontou para o lado direito do coração. Logo, a água tomou a forma de uma rosa.

-Vejo que continua bom nisso. –Disse uma voz conhecida atrás de si. Ela se assustou e acabou perdendo a concentração, e a rosa se desmanchou. Sakuya virou-se para trás e sorriu.

-Oi Kurama. –Ela andou até ele e ele a abraçou. Ela correspondeu ao abraço e ficaram assim por um tempo. –Como eu senti sua falta... –Ela murmurou.

-Eu também... Nunca pensei que ia te encontrar de novo... Quero dizer, eu tinha esperanças, mas nunca pensei que eu realmente iria te encontrar.

-Kurama... –Ela o chamou.

-Hum? –Ele se afastou um pouco para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

-Eu te amo. –Ela trouxe a cabeça dele para poder beijá-lo. Suas mãos mergulharam no cabelo ruivo dele, enquanto ele a abraçou fortemente pela cintura. Apenas pararam o beijo para respirarem. Abraçaram-se novamente. –Por favor... Quero que você apareça hoje no meu quarto á noite.

-Ta. Eu irei.

Ambos sentiram uma energia se aproximar rapidamente, olharam para a floresta. Ambos viram uma bola de energia negra vir em direção aos dois. Quando Sakuya se preparava para fazer uma barreira, Kurama entrou em sua frente e a abraçou. Foi aí que ela percebeu que não tinha tempo para criar uma barreira ou desviarem. Kurama foi atingido em suas costas e acabou gritando.

-Kurama! –Sakuya gritou, enquanto ambos se ajoelharam. –Baka! Por que fez isso!

-Não ia dar tempo... De você fazer uma barreira...

-Droga! Quem foi o filho da mãe! –Sakuya olhou para a floresta á sua frente e conseguiu ver quatro vultos negros desaparecem. Voltou a olhar para Kurama, que fechava os olhos com força, tentando conter um grito. Sakuya fechou os olhos e ambos começaram a brilhar. Logo, Kurama estava curado. –Você está bem?

-Estou... Mas o que você fez?

-Eu apenas usei as minhas ondas espirituais. Não é difícil. –Ela sorriu. –Kurama, nunca mais faça isso por mim! –Ela o abraçou e começou a lamber seu rosto. Ele riu e a afastou um pouco.

-Beijo de raposa, é? –Ele riu mais um pouco. –Sakuya, é claro que eu faria isso por você. Se for preciso eu farei de novo.

-Não faça! Não quero que se arrisque por mim!

-Sakuya, cala a boca e me escuta: eu me arrisco por você porque eu te amo. Nunca iria te deixar morrer de novo!

-Não vale a pena, Kurama...

-Claro que vale. –Ele se levantou e a ajudou a se levantar. –Vamos voltar pro acampamento.

-... Ok.

Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao acampamento. Quando faltavam apenas cinco metros para chegarem à porta, sentiram quatro energias atrás deles. Olharam para trás e havia quatro pessoas paradas ali.

-Quem são vocês? –Sakuya perguntou, enquanto seu rosto ficava sério. A porta da casa se abriu. David, Cibele, Yusuke, Kuwabara e Hiei saíram de dentro da casa e ficaram ao lado de Kurama e Sakuya.

-O que quê ta pegando? –Yusuke.

-São eles... –David e Cibele murmuraram.

-Foram vocês que nos atacaram, certo? –Kurama olhava fixamente para as quatro pessoas.

-Sim, fomos nós. Meu nome é Yola, muito prazer. –Disse uma garota de cabelos lisos prateados, presos em uma trança alta que chegava até a altura de seus ombros, e de olhos azuis violeta e pele branca. Vestia um vestido chinês branco com detalhes em azul marinho claro. E tinha a altura de Cibele. Seu rosto e seu olhar transmitiam certa tristeza e frieza. –Eu controlo a água e o gelo.

-Então foi você que... –Sakuya olhou para Yola, com um olhar interrogativo.

-Isso mesmo. Fui eu quem fez cair neve e chuva ontem. Eu apenas não te fiz desmaiar porque senti um pouco de pena de você... –Ela sorriu de um jeito maldoso e sarcástico.

_-Então aquela forte energia também é dela...? _–Sakuya pensou enquanto cruzava os braços.

-Olá! Meu nome é Jéssica! –Disse alegremente uma garota de cabelos castanho-avermelhados e estavam soltos, chegando até a altura de sua cintura, e de olhos castanhos escuros. Vestia um quimono japonês vermelho, com detalhes em vinho e em amarelo, e era um pouco mais baixa que Yola. –Eu controlo o fogo.

-Eu sou Rafael. –Disse um garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros e com algumas mechas castanhas claras e olhos azuis escuros. Usava uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans simples igualmente preta e tinha a altura de Kurama. Sakuya olhou fixamente para Rafael e depois congelou. –Eu controlo a terra e consigo controlar poderes de energia negra.

-Eu sou Vanessa. –Disse uma garota de cabelos azuis cacheados e olhos azuis esverdeados claros. Vestia um quimono japonês branco com detalhes em azul esverdeado e tinha algumas flores desenhas em verde água escuro nas mangas e na barra. –Eu controlo o vento e a eletricidade.

-E eu sou Milena, a líder desse grupo. –Uma garota surgiu da floresta e parou em frente ás quatro pessoas. Ela tinha cabelos verdes escuros e ondulados presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e iam até a metade de suas costas, e olhos violeta. Vestia um vestido azul escuro que chegava até a metade de suas coxas e um short azul marinho que chegava em seus joelhos. –Eu controlo a eletricidade, a terra e o fogo.

-Rafael! –Sakuya o chamou. –O que você... Está fazendo com elas?

-Você o conhece? Yusuke olhou para sua meia-irmã.

-Conheço. Ele era o meu melhor amigo... Foi ele quem me deu aquele broche em forma de rosa, antes de partir para a Inglaterra, em intercâmbio.

-É exatamente isso. –Rafael concordou. –Que bom que você se lembra de mim, Sakuya... Ou devo te chamar de Ayame?

Ela deixou seus olhos entreabertos, franzindo levemente sua testa.

-Como é que você sabe disso?

-Quando eu estava na Inglaterra, conheci Milena. E acabei descobrindo que ela tem poderes sobrenaturais... Assim como eu. Ela me contou sobre seu passado, desde a época em que ela pertencia ao grupo de Kurama Youko até hoje.

-A mãe de quem! Você estava naquele grupo? –Sakuya olhou para Milena.

-Sim, estava. Não se lembra? Eu, Jéssica e Vanessa pertencíamos á esse grupo. Será que nem você e nem Kurama se lembram... Das pessoas que mataram vocês dois?

Sakuya fechou suas mãos, tentando conter sua raiva e franziu sua testa.

-Sua filha da mãe! Cobra! Por que fez aquilo, afinal! –Sakuya explodiu.

-Simples... –Milena sorriu. –Se eu te matasse, teria pelo menos uma chance de ficar com Kurama e conseguir mais respeito e poder. Mas como ele realmente te amava, eu tive que matá-lo também. Foi um grande erro meu pensar que ele só estava com você por pura diversão.

-Sua vadia... –Sakuya fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter seu ódio. –Pensa que eu sou igual á você? Que só dorme com os outros por causa de poder? Eu nunca tive inveja de ninguém. Claro que minha alma e mente não são puras, mas pelo menos eu não durmo com qualquer um! Vaca!

Sakuya teria atacado se Kurama não tivesse a segurado.

-Kurama, me larga agora!

-Tenha calma, Sakuya. –Ele disse, tentando acalmá-la.

-Ãhn? Kurama? É você? –Milena olhou para o ruivo. –Então você também se fundiu com um feto humano?

-Foi isso mesmo. –Ele respondeu friamente.

-Imaginei. –Ela andou lentamente até ele, com a cabeça baixa e com os olhos fechados. –Sabe... Eu chego á ter pena de você. Se você tivesse me escolhido para ser sua companheira ao invés da Ayame, você ainda estaria vivo como Youko. Foi uma péssima escolha.

-Ora sua...! –Sakuya foi segurada novamente por Kurama.

-É realmente uma pena. –Milena se afastou. –Ayame... Nós nos encontraremos de novo. –E com isso, Milena e seu grupo desapareceram.

-Aquela filha da...! **(1)** Ai, que raiva! –Sakuya esbravejou. Os outros se entreolharam.

-Sakuya, se acalma. –Yusuke pediu. –Explica isso aí pra gente. –Ela respirou fundo e olhou para os outros.

-Ok. Acho que vocês merecem uma explicação. –Ela começou a andar para dentro da casa e parou em frente á porta. –Vamos entrar e eu explico tudo á vocês.

Assim que ela se virou para entrar, todos sentiram uma forte energia e olharam para trás. Sakuya soltou um grito e todos voltaram a olhar para ela, que estava com ambas as mãos na cabeça e com os olhos fechados com força.

-Sakuya! –Kurama exclamou e correu até ela, assim como os outros.

-Aquela desgraçada... –Sakuya murmurou enquanto sentava-se em cima de suas próprias pernas. Olhou para cima, seus olhos sem foco e com sua respiração ofegante. –A Yola... Ela está fazendo isso... –Sakuya olhou para frente e apontou para a neve que caía lentamente. Abaixou seu braço e sua respiração começou a ficar ofegante novamente. Fechou os olhos e começou a cair para trás, sendo amparada por Kurama, que olhou preocupado para os outros e para a neve que ainda caía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

_Noite de lua cheia. Vento gelado soprando, balançando algumas árvores que cercavam o campo não muito grande. Ayame olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que não havia nenhum youkai por perto. Prendeu seu cabelo longo e negro em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, deixando suas duas mechas prateadas contornarem seu rosto, uma de cada lado. Seu cabelo agora chegava em sua cintura. Ajoelhou-se no chão, sem se importar em sujar seu quimono japonês branco com detalhes em prata. Olhou pra o pequeno embrulho negro em suas mãos. Olhou novamente para os lados. _

_-Nunca pensei que a noite no Makai pudesse ser tão tranqüila. –Ela murmurou enquanto retirava um pergaminho não muito grande de um de seus bolsos do quimono. Abriu-o e pegou um pincel fino e um potinho de tinta preta que havia ganhado de sua mãe. Suspirou e começou a escrever: _

_"Desculpe, pai... Desculpe por eu ter escolhido o caminho mais covarde para me livrar dessa vida, mas o que mamãe fez comigo, realmente, foi como um chute no traseiro. Aquilo me machucou muito... E acho que nada nem ninguém, inclusive o senhor, poderá curar essa ferida em meu coração. Sinto muito, mas você terá que arranjar outra herdeira ou herdeiro para seu trono. Vou me encontrar com minha mão para acertarmos umas contas. Acho que sentirei falta do Makai. Mas com certeza sentirei sua falta. Nos encontraremos em breve. _

_Adeus pai, _

_Ayame." _

_Ela fechou o pergaminho e o colocou no chão ao seu lado, pegando o embrulho preto novamente. Abriu o embrulho negro em suas mãos, revelando uma adaga, que refletiu seu rosto. Estava com lágrimas em seus olhos prateados meio amarelados. Fechou os olhos e posicionou sua adaga com suas duas mãos, com ambos os braços esticados para cima, para que ficasse com a ponta apontando para seu pescoço. Quando ela ia se matar, alguém segurou seus braços e a puxou para que se levantasse. Nisso ela abriu rapidamente os olhos, pensando que fosse seu pai ou um de seus aliados. Por sorte, não era. _

_-Hey! –Ela gritou com raiva. Olhou a criatura á sua frente; olhos dourados, roupas brancas, rabo, cabelo e orelhas de raposa igualmente prateados. Realmente, não o conhecia. –Me... Larga. _

_-Não. Por que quer cometer suicídio? _

_-Isso não é da sua conta! –Ela puxou seus braços para se livras dos dele, fazendo com que sua adaga caísse. Deu um pulo para trás, ficando em posição de luta. Seu rabo de raposa negro balançou lentamente de um lado para o outro, mostrando que estava mesmo montando um ataque. –E por que está tentando me impedir? _

_-Acha mesmo que eu vou iria deixar uma mulher cometer suicídio na minha frente? _

_-Vire o rosto, oras! _

_-Tentei, mas não consegui. Não dá pra deixar uma mulher linda como você morrer assim. _

_-Baka. Essa foi uma das piores cantadas que já me mandaram. _

_-Não é uma cantada. Eu apenas disse a verdade. _

_Ela bufou e voltou á sua posição normal. _

_-Tanto faz. –Ela andou e se abaixou para pegar sua adaga, mas ele foi mais rápido e a pegou primeiro. –De-vol-va! –Ela disse em um tom assassino. _

_-Não. _

_-Por favor. _

_-Não. Pelo menos me conte o que está havendo. _

_-Não! Quer saber, pode ficar com ela. Não acho que minha mãe gostaria de ver sua filha se matando com a própria adaga que deu á ela. E aliás, existem várias formas de se cometer suicídio. Te vejo no inferno. –Ela se virou para ir embora. _

_-Espera. –Ela se virou para ficar frente á gente com ele. –Você não é a filha de Raizen? _

_Ela encolheu um pouco os ombros. _

_-Sim, sou... Meu nome é Ayame. –E com isso, ela se virou novamente para ir embora. Mas assim que deu um passo, ele a segurou pelo o braço direito. _

_-Ouvi dizer que você é muito forte. Quer se juntar ao meu grupo? _

_-Você é Youko Kurama, certo? _

_-Sim. _

_-Já ouvi falar de você. Agora que eu te reconheci. Havia ouvido um grupo de youkais comentar sobre você e acabei sabendo que você tinha cabelos prateados e olhos dourados e que tinha um grupo muito forte. Mas eu não sei se devo me... –Ambos se olharam nos olhos. Ficaram congelados por um momento, em silêncio. _

_-Por favor, junte-se ao meu grupo. –Ele quebrou o silêncio entre os dois. _

_-Por que quer tanto assim? _

_-Se eu te falasse, ia achar idiotice. –Ele sorriu. _

_-Diga se não eu não irei aceitar. _

_-É que eu gostei de você. _

_Ela sentiu seu rosto arder levemente e abaixou a cabeça. _

_-Agora isso... Foi uma cantada... –Ela murmurou. _

_-Eu sei. –Ele riu um pouco. –Você vem ou não? _

_-Espera. –Ela olhou para seu pergaminho que estava no chão. Esticou um pouco seu braço em direção á ele e logo, o pergaminho pegou fogo. –Agora sim. Vamos. _

_-Ok. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Sakuya abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou para o lado. David, Kurama, Cibele, Keiko, Kuwabara e Botan estavam ali.

-Por quanto tempo dormi? –Ela perguntou enquanto sentava-se na cama.

-Por mais ou menos duas ou três horas. –David respondeu.

-Você está bem? –Kurama perguntou preocupado.

-Sim, estou. Kurama, podemos conversar á sós?

Ela olhou para os outros e logo eles saíram. Kurama fechou a porta e sentou-se ao lado dela. Sakuya olhou para ele com um olhar triste.

-Kurama... Eu sonhei com o dia em que a gente se conheceu... E agora, não sei por que, não consigo parar de me lembrar da minha mãe... –Ela abaixou sua cabeça e algumas lágrimas começaram a molhar seu vestido chinês.

-Sakuya-chan... Se acalme... Você disse que já tinha superado.

-Eu menti. Eu ainda não superei. Pensei que tinha, mas não superei. –Ela suspirou e se levantou da cama, parando no meio do quarto, olhando fixamente para a parede, tentando se acalmar. Ela sentiu ele lhe abraçar por trás e pousar seus lábios em seu pescoço.

-Tudo vai ficar bem... –Ele murmurou suavemente.

-Eu sou uma fraca, não é? Anos depois e eu ainda nem consegui superar uma coisa dessas.

-Ser fraco é uma coisa. Ser sensível é outra. Você é sensível. E se você ainda chora pelo o ocorrido, é por que você ainda ama sua mãe e isso é nobre.

Ele a virou para poder encará-la. Secou as lágrimas dela suavemente.

-Eu vou te ajudar a superar tudo isso.

-Uhum... –Ela balançou positivamente sua cabeça e ele a beijou. –Hey... –Ela sussurrou. –Pena que esses tipos de momentos sempre são atrapalhados.

-É mesmo uma pena...

-Espera aí... –Ela andou silenciosamente até a porta e contou até três em pensamento, abrindo a porta rapidamente logo depois. Cibele, Keiko, Yusuke, Botan e Kuwabara caíram nessa ordem. Sakuya e Kurama bufaram, com uma gota em suas cabeças, e todos se levantaram rapidamente em menos de um segundo.

-Sakuya! –Cibele começou. –Ãhn... Sabe o que é? É que a gente tava só esperando vocês terminarem pra falar com você só que daí... –Sakuya continuou com um olhar sério e arqueou uma sobrancelha. –Ta bom! A gente tava escutando a conversa...

-Traidora! –David apontou para Cibele. –Na próxima vez, eu tento arranjar uma desculpa! Você é péssima nisso!

-Foi mal! –a loirinha tentou se defender.

-Mas... –Botan começou. –O que você –Ela apontou para Kurama –Disse pra ela... –Ela apontou para Sakuya. –Foi lindo!

O casal corou.

-Por que você não é como o Kurama? –Keiko deu uma cotovelada fraca em Yusuke, que fingiu não ouvir nem sentir nada.

-Se deu bem, hein, Sakuya! –Cibele riu.

-Cale a boca! –Sakuya corou mais ainda. –Querem saber? Vão se arrumar. Daqui a pouco a gente vai pra cidade. E como vocês demoram, até terminarem, já ta na hora da gente ir.

-Tudo bem! 'Bora pessoal! –Cibele chamou. Os outros começaram a sair. –Ah, e Sakuya...

-Hum?

-Sei que já faz dois anos, mas... SAFADINHA!

Cibele saiu correndo antes que um sapato a acertasse. Kurama riu e pegou o sapato que caíra no corredor e entrou no quarto novamente. O pessoal da sala estava rindo alto por causa do grito de Cibele e Sakuya corou de raiva e vergonha.

-OMAE O KOROSU, CIBELE IGARASHI! –A morena explodiu e o pessoal da sala riu mais ainda. –Eu realmente ainda vou matar ela.

-Calma. –Kurama parou de rir. –Olha, eu vou lá tomar um banho. Nos vemos depois.

-Ok.

Eles se beijaram e ele saiu logo depois, enquanto ela foi escolher o que ia usar. Mas antes, olhou para o relógio do quarto. 15h56min.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

_18h50min... _

-Meus amores! Andem logo! –Sakuya gritou da sala, enquanto colocava sua pulseira preta fina em seu pulso direito. –Nem todo mundo é mulher por aqui! Eu fui uma das últimas á tomar banho e já tô pronta! Andem! –Ela terminou de colocar sua última pulseira, uma azul escura.

-Nossa! Que gritaria! –David reclamou ao entrar na sala.

-Eu sei! Mas se eu não gritar ninguém me ouve aqui! –Sakuya gritou mais uma vez e depois riu. –Foi mal. Mas É QUE NINGUÉM AQUI SE APRESSA!

-Calma.

-Eu vou tentar. A propósito, bela calça.

David usava uma camiseta branca, uma jaqueta azul escura e uma calça jeans azul escura não muito larga.

-Valeu. –Ele agradeceu.

-E o que você acha? –Sakuya deu uma volta. Ela usava uma saia jeans preta que ia até os joelhos e uma camiseta justa igualmente preta, e seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança alta. Em ambos os pulsos, havia algumas pulseiras pretas, azuis escuras e vinho, dez em cada pulso. E usava um colar prata com um pingente em forma de águia e estava usando um batom bem claro. Bem na hora em que ela acabava de dar sua única volta, Kurama e Yusuke entraram na sala, cobrindo-a com elogios e a deixando vermelha.

-Muito obrigada vocês dois. –Ela agradeceu meio sem jeito. Kurama estava usando uma camiseta preta grudada ao corpo, uma jaqueta preta, uma calça jeans azul escura e seus cabelos estavam soltos e meio molhados. Yusuke usava uma calça jeans azul escura e uma camiseta preta com detalhes em vermelho.

Logo, Keiko aparece com um vestido vermelho que ia até os joelhos, e Botan, usando uma saia de seda azul clara, uma blusinha branca de alças finas bem justa e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto.

Depois, Kuwabara apareceu usando uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans azul clara simples. Yukina veio logo depois, com seus cabelos soltos e com um quimono japonês verde água claro. Shizuka se juntou aos outros na sala, usando uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta azul bem escura.

-Deixa eu ver... –Sakuya murmurou. –O Hiei ta lá fora... Falta a Cibele. Loira! Só falta você!

-Calma aí! –Cibele respondeu do quarto. Um minuto depois, ela aparece na sala, usando um vestido preto que ia até os tornozelos, com alças finas e com um decote quadrado decente. Seu cabelo estava solto. E ela tentava colocar suas sandálias pretas e tirava seu cabelo da frente de seu rosto, que insistia em atrapalhá-la. –Afê! –Exclamou ela quando quase caiu ao colocar sua perna direita no chão. –A gravidade me odeia... Vamos indo gente?

-Ok. –Sakuya abriu a porta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

-Quanto tempo eu não visito esse lugar! –Cibele comentou sorridente.

-Você não é a única! –Sakuya observou. –Cara, que saudades desse lugar!

-Eu acho que o pessoal que trabalha aí dentro sentiram falta das duas. –David.

-Por quê? –Ambas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Por que sempre que vínhamos trabalhar aqui, uma das duas pagava algum mico.

-Cala a boca! –As duas mandaram ao mesmo tempo. –Vamos logo. –E todos entraram.

Todos olharam bem o lugar. Havia várias mesas e cadeiras, quase todas ocupadas. Alguns garçons e garçonetes passando por ali e aqui, uma banda tocando no palco que ficava em frente ás mesas, encostado na parede e havia um balcão com algumas cadeiras em frente e uma prateleira cheia de bebidas atrás, onde um barman estava limpando um copo e havia algumas pessoas sentadas conversando e bebendo sentados em frente ao balcão.

-Ai gente! –Cibele exclamou. –Que muito meigo! Mudou tanto por aqui!

-Menos, Cibele, menos... –Sakuya pediu, notando que algumas pessoas olhavam o escândalo da amiga. Rapidamente, ela achou duas mesas vagas no fundo do grande salão e levou todos até lá. Durante o caminho, ela, David e Cibele foram achando velhos amigos, alguns clientes e outros, funcionários. Chegaram nas mesas e as juntaram. Sentaram-se e David pediu as bebidas. –Hehe... Cibele?

-Oi...?

-Lembra da penúltima vez que viemos aqui? –Ela, Cibele e David caíram na risada.

-O que aconteceu? –Yusuke perguntou olhando para os três.

-É que a gente tinha vindo aqui nas férias, como sempre. –Cibele começou. –E a gente sempre trabalhava aqui tocando na nossa banda e tal. Só que, daquela vez, a Sakuya e o David iam fazer um dueto. Normal. Depois que a gente terminou... –Ela começou a rir.

-A gente ia sair e tal... –Sakuya continuou. –Só que a Cibele conseguiu a proeza de tropeçar num fio, cair em cima do David e ainda me puxar junto pro chão! –Todos começaram a rir. –A platéia se segurando pra não rir e a gente ali começando a cascar o bico! Depois que o pessoal viu que a gente tava bem e se levantando rindo, o pessoal começou a rir também!

-Eu quase matei essa loira depois. –David olhou para Cibele e riu.

-Quando eu falo que a gravidade me odeia... –Cibele. –Ela realmente me odeia, cara!

-Sakuya? Cibele? E David! –Uma voz masculina soou atrás deles. Olharam. Era um garçom trazendo as bebidas. Tinha cabelos loiros lisos que iam até os ombros e tinha olhos azuis escuros profundos.

-Meu Deus! Marcos! –Sakuya sorriu. Os três se levantaram e cumprimentaram Marcos. Ele colocou as bebidas em cima da mesa e abraçou Sakuya, Cibele e deu apertou a mão direita de David.

-Uau! Que saudades de vocês três!

-Digo o mesmo! –Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Ah! Espera aí. –Ele saiu, com um pouco de pressa. Em menos de trinta segundos, voltou com mais três pessoas; duas mulheres e um homem. A primeira moça, tinha cabelos castanhos lisos e longos, olhos verdes, parecia ter vinte anos e usava um uniforme de garçonete. A outra, tinha cabelos negros ondulados, olhos azuis, aparentava ter dezoito anos e também usava um uniforme de garçonete. O homem tinha cabelos curtos negros, olhos castanhos escuros, aparentava ter uns trinta anos e vestia um terno cinza escuro com uma gravata igualmente escura.

-Aline! –Sakuya abraçou a menina de cabelos castanhos. –Olá, Viviane! –Sakuya abraçou a de cabelos negros e apertou a mão direita do garoto. –Como vai, Takeshi?

-Oi pra vocês! Quanto tempo! –Aline abraçou Cibele e David, assim como Viviane. –Oh... São seus amigos? –Ela olhou para os outros que estavam sentados.

-Sim... –Sakuya respondeu e os apresentou logo depois.

-Olá pra vocês! Eu sou a Aline, ele é o senhor Takeshi, dono daqui, e ela é a Viviane. Qualquer coisa, chamem uma de nós duas ou chamem o Marcos. Espero que estejam gostando do lugar! –Ela se inclinou levemente para frente. –Agora, eu tenho que ir. Com licença. Até logo!

-Com licença. –Viviane pediu e ela e Aline saíram.

-Bem... –Takeshi começou. –O que acham de tocar alguma música depois? –Ele olhou para Sakuya, David e Cibele.

-To fora. –David disse e se sentou.

-Eu aceito. Vamos Cibele? –Sakuya olhou para a amiga.

-Ehhh... Não.

-Vão vocês duas! –Takeshi insistiu. –Vai ser um prazer vê-las cantando aqui de novo!

-Espera... Eu vou ter que ir sozinha?

-Já disse que to fora. –Cibele voltou a se sentar.

-Traíra!

-Calma, Sakuya... Há um garoto por aqui que sabe cantar; ele canta aqui já faz um ano e meio. Ele irá cantar hoje. Se quiser, vocês fazem um dueto.

-É uma boa idéia. –Sakuya sorriu. Takeshi pediu licença e saiu com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. –Eu vou matar vocês dois. –Sakuya disse simplesmente, voltando a se sentar e lançando um olhar discreto e mortal para David e Cibele. –Sorte suas que eu não vou sozinha.

-Voltei. –Takeshi apareceu atrás de Sakuya, que olhou para ele. –Ele aceitou. Vamos lá?

-Hai. –Sakuya se levantou. –Já volto.

Mal chegaram perto do palco e Takeshi lhe estendeu uma pequena lista de músicas que haviam no karaokê que eram duplas que cantavam. Ela escolheu uma –"Number one, versão Sandy e Júnior" _(N/a: XP desculpem... Num pensei em mais nenhum... Mas a música até que é bonitinha...)_ e, segundo Takeshi, a segunda seria escolhida pelo o garoto.

-Eu vou buscá-lo. –Já volto. –E com isso, Takeshi saiu.

_-Eu ainda mato a Cibele..._ –Sakuya pensou, suspirando. Não muito tempo depois, Takeshi voltou trazendo o tal garoto.

-Sakuya... –Ele começou. –Esse é Rafael.

Sakuya, que até agora olhava para o chão, olhou imediatamente para o garoto para ver se era o mesmo Rafael que conhecia. E era. Ambos se encararam em silêncio por um tempo.

**_-O que faz aqui?_**** –**Ela perguntou á Rafael por telepatia.

**_-Sempre vim aqui depois que voltei da Inglaterra. É apenas um lugar que eu gosto de visitar. –_**

**_-Ai de você se armar alguma coisa..._** **_–_**

**_-Não se preocupe, não irei; minha missão não é essa. Só espero que cante bem. -_**

**_-Você sabe que eu canto. – _**

Takeshi estendeu á ele a mesma lista que havia mostrado á Sakuya. Ele escolheu uma música – "Come what may – Nicole Kidman e Edward McGragor." (_N/a: sim, é do filme 'Moulin Rouge'... E acho que é assim mesmo que escreve os nomes deles XD). _

-**_Pediu logo uma música romântica? –_**Sakuya debochou dele.

**_-Você não pode falar nada, infelizmente. Eu apenas pedi aquela música porque gosto dela. –_**

**_-Eu digo o mesmo. – _**

A voz de Takeshi os fez olhar para o palco. Takeshi estava em cima do palco.

-Boa noite á todos. Hoje eu trago á vocês dois cantores magníficos: Sakuya e Rafael. Subam, por favor! –Ambos subiram, meio olhando para o chão. –Quem aqui se lembra dela, batam palmas! –Praticamente todos ali bateram palmas, assoviaram – principalmente seus amigos – e alguns caras até a elogiou, gritando coisas que variavam de "fica comigo!" até "gostosa!" –Agora, esse aqui todos conhecem mesmo –Takeshi continuou. –Rafael! Palmas pra ele! –O público voltou a se animar e o grupo de Sakuya olhou meio desconfiado e com raiva para Rafael. Ambos estavam muito vermelhos em cima do palco.

Rafael simplesmente não era muito acostumado quando Takeshi decidia agitar o público e Sakuya já havia perdido o costume dessas coisas acontecerem. Sakuya olhava para o chão, envergonhada, quando uma rosa caiu em sua frente. Ela se abaixou e pegou a rosa vermelha, sorrindo. Olhou para Kurama, que estava de pé não muito longe do palco e sorria para ela. Ela colocou a rosa em seu cabelo, em cima de sua orelha direita, sem sequer se preocupar com os espinhos e com Takeshi falando que ela havia sido 'fisgada', pelo o visto.

Takeshi entregou um microfone aos dois e, assim que saiu do palco, a música que Sakuya pediu começou a tocar. Os dois cantaram, olhando um para o outro e interpretando, sorrindo, assim como Takeshi falou para fazerem, o que não agradou muito aos dois. Depois, a música que Rafael havia pedido começou a tocar e eles cantaram melhor ainda do que a primeira música, como se fosse possível. Quando a música acabou, agradeceram e saíram do palco.

-Isso foi incrível! –Elogiou Takeshi. –O público está até pedindo bis!

-Depois, ok? –Sakuya sorriu.

-Ótimo! Depois eu te chamo e você poderá cantar sozinha. Rafael, você também quer?

-Se eu puder, tudo bem. –Ele respondeu educadamente.

-Ok. Depois eu os chamarei. Licença. –Takeshi saiu.

Rafael e Sakuya ainda não se olhavam.

-Rafael... –Sakuya o chamou e olhou para ele.

-Diga. –Ele a encarou.

-Você canta muito bem. Sinto-me honrada em ter cantado ao seu lado. –Ela sorriu.

-Eu digo o mesmo. –Ele também sorriu.

-Poxa, Rafa... Por que você se juntou ao grupo da Milena? A gente era tão amigo... –Ela disse meio triste, mas sem desfazer o sorriso.

-Não, não éramos... Amigo não compartilha segredos? Mesmo os mais profundos! –Ele acabou gritando a última parte.

-Existem limites! –Ela também gritou. Por sorte, uma música alta e agitada tocava e ninguém, apenas eles, ouviam um ao outro. –Você era meu melhor amigo! E não meu namorado!

-Mas poderia ter sido! Eu te amava! E se eu ficasse sabendo do seu passado e que você ainda ama o Kurama, eu não teria me machucado tanto! –Ele percebeu o que havia falado e ambos ficaram em silêncio. Ele virou o rosto e ela estava um pouco surpresa.

-Você... Me amava? –Ela perguntou mais para ela do que para ele.

-Quem não iria se apaixonar por você, Sakuya? –Ele olhou para ela e sorriu meio triste. –Você é perfeita. É gentil, e inteligente, é engraçada, é linda, é sensível... Foi por esse amor não correspondido... Que eu aceitei ter viajado em intercâmbio...

-Rafael... Sinto muito... Eu não sabia... E eu não poderia ter te contado... Quer dizer, poderia, mas eu não... Não eu não podia... Eu não sei! –Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos castanhos amarelados e ela abaixou a cabeça. –E-eu não sei o que dizer á você... Rafael, me desculpe! Eu não queria ter feito você sofrer! Desculpe...

-Tudo bem, você não sabia. Mas isso não quer dizer... Que eu vá deixar o grupo da Milena.

Sakuya ergueu seu rosto novamente.

-Não...? Rafael! Por favor, não faz isso! Junte-se á mim! O pessoal é meio estranho, mas depois você vai ver que eles são incríveis!

-Você... Ainda me quer como amigo? –Eles se olharam nos olhos. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente, secando seu rosto logo depois.

-Claro que sim. Grandes amizades não morrem assim.

-E nem um amor perdido. –Ela desfez o sorriso. –Eu não sei se devo aceitar... Os outros vão querer me matar...

-Não vão! Eu converso com eles agora e amanhã você aparece no acampamento! Por favor, Rafa!

Ele pensou por um momento.

-Bem... Não custa tentar.

-Que bom! Aparece lá amanhã, então!

-Tudo bem. Nos vemos por aí.

-Certo.

Ele saiu e ela ficou parada, olhando ele sair do salão com um sorriso.

-Hey. –Uma voz desconhecida a chamou. Ela se virou para ver quem era. Era um cara alto, de cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis claros e vestia roupa escura. –Tem um minuto?

-Sim. –Ela sorriu.

-Olha... Você mandou muito bem lá no palco.

-Ah... Obrigada.

-E você é ainda mais bonita de perto.

-Eu tenho namorado e luto kung fu.

-Até mais.

Ela riu o vendo voltar para dentro da multidão e voltou ao seu lugar junto ao seu grupo.

-E então?

-O que ele fez?

-Cadê ele?

-Você fez o que?

-Calma! –Sakuya gritou. –Eu explico! Calem a boca! –Ela respirou fundo e todos se calaram. –Ele não é nosso inimigo...

-Como assim não? –Yusuke indagou. –Ele apareceu junto com a tal da Milena!

-Cala a boca! Eu ainda não terminei! Continuando... Ele não é nosso inimigo. Ele apenas ficou chateado comigo por não ter contado meu passado á ele e contado que eu ainda amo o Kurama. Ele me amava, por isso ele queria que eu tivesse contado, assim ele saberia e não teria se machucado tanto. Eu o convidei para se juntar ao nosso grupo. Ele não é inimigo e vi que ele só estava falando a verdade.

Todos ficaram quietos por um minuto, pensando na situação. Kurama se levantou nervoso da cadeira e saiu.

-Kurama? Kurama! –Sakuya tentou pará-lo, mas ele sumiu dentro da multidão. –Gente, já volto! Ah! E o Rafael não é inimigo, apenas deixem ele se juntar á nós! Não vão se arrepender! Kurama! –Ela correu atrás do ruivo.

-Devemos arriscar? –Hiei olhou para o resto.

-Acho que sim. Mantenha seus inimigos mais perto que seus amigos. –Kuwabara respondeu.

-O Kuwabara ta certo. E se o Rafael tentar alguma gracinha, nós acabamos com ele. –David comentou.

-É isso aí. –Yusuke o apoiou. –Esse tal Rafael é apenas um e nós somos mais que um!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

-Kurama! Pára, por favor! –Sakuya gritou de novo quando viu Kurama andando na rua, em direção ao morro do acampamento. –Espera, por favor! Eu te amo e você vai me deixar sozinha de novo! –Ele parou. Isso! Psicologia sempre funciona! Ela o alcançou e ele olhou para ele.

-Você me ama? E quanto ao Rafael? –Ele perguntou sarcástico.

-Não tem nada á ver. _Ele_ me _amava_. Verbo no passado. Eu só quero que ele vire meu amigo de novo. Não tem mais nada nisso. E seria bom porque ele nos contaria onde Milena está e o quão forte ela é. –Ela o beijou, e ele acabou correspondendo contra sua vontade. –Por favor, Kurama... Não fica brigado comigo... Eu não gosto quando discutimos... –Ela falou tristemente. –Vamos voltar... –Ela pegou o braço direito dele para puxá-lo, mas ele se adiantou e desviou. Virou-se de costas para ir embora novamente, mas dessa vez ela o segurou pelo o braço.

E ele não protestou.

-Kurama... –Ela murmurou. –Se você tivesse me deixado ir naquele dia que a gente se conheceu... Imagine a vida sem mim.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco. Abaixou sua cabeça e ela o abraçou por trás, apoiando sua testa nas costas dele.

-É impossível me ver sem você... –Ele sussurrou.

-Então... Kurama... Vamos voltar...

Ele se virou e ambos voltaram para dentro do bar-lanchonete. Pararam em frente á entrada e ele a beijou.

-Perdoe-me Sakuya...

-Sim... Eu te perdôo. Sempre vou te perdoar enquanto nos amarmos.

Sorriram, entraram e se dirigiram para a mesa onde seus amigos estavam.

-Voltamos. –Sakuya sorriu e sentou-se em seu lugar.

-Sakuya... –Cibele a chamou. –Resolvemos aceitar o Rafael no nosso grupo.

-Ótimo! Amanhã ele irá lá no acampamento.

-Bem... Agora que está tudo resolvido... –Shizuka começou calmamente. –Você cantou muito bem, Sakuya.

A morena corou e abaixou a cabeça, murmurando um tímido "obrigada".

-Ela ta certa! –Keiko concordou. –Você esteve ótima no palco e sabe interpretar as músicas muito bem!

-Você ainda não viu nada. –Cibele começou. –Você tem que ver ela cantando "_the ghost of you__" _ou "_helena" _do 'My Chemical Romance'. Caramba! Ela interpreta a música de uma maneira... Parece que ela ta possuída!

-É verdade! –concordou David. –Uau! Você faz com que a letra e as batidas façam sentido!

-Ela chega a arranhar seus próprios braços para mostrar a revolta e a depressão que a letra da música trás! É incrível!

-Lembra-se no show regional que fizemos e ela cantou essa música?

-Claro! Como posso me esquecer! Ela foi incrível! Ela chegou a socar o chão e a chorar! Foi simplesmente perfeito!

Á essa altura, Sakuya estava parecendo um tomate ambulante, com a cabeça abaixada.

-Não é tanto assim...! –Sakuya murmurou, voltando a olhar para os dois, ainda corada.

-O que! Claro que é! Você devia ser cantora e atriz! –Cibele continuou.

-Mas eu gosto de biologia!

-Faça isso também! Você é jovem! Tem que aproveitar a vida! Tem tempo pra fazer muitas coisas!

-Ãhn... Vamos mudar de assunto? -Eles riram e ela corou mais ainda.

-Ok! Já que você pediu, vamos conversar sobre outra coisa então... -Cibele começou.

-Tipo... Conversar sobre como a Sakuya e o Kurama se conheceram. -Yusuke interrompeu Cibele. todos olharam para ele e depois para o casal em questão.

Sakuya suspirou.

-Sei lá... -Ela começou e olhou para Kurama. Sussurrou algo no ouvido dele e depois voltou a olhar para o pessoal. -Pode ser... Um dia vocês iriam saber da história detalhadamente mesmo... Depois da última visão que eu tive, me lembrei da história toda. Foi o seguinte...

---------------------

**Notas:**

**(1)** Não, ela não falou palavrão e eu num censurei... Ela realmente num falou...

Outra coisa é esse lance dos nomes: Jéssica e Vanessa são duas amigas minhas - são irmãs - e eu pedi a permissão delas para usar o nome delas em minha fic. Milena é a minha ex-professora do curso de inglês e eu ainda num sei porque coloquei o nome dela aqui... Acho que é porque eu acho bonito sei lá... Rafael é um antigo colega meu... Perdemos contato faz uns anos XD

Acabou esse capítulo por aqui XD Sim, vai haver várias explicações no capítulo seguinte XD Veremos, meus amigos, veremos...

kissus e deixem reviews! o/


	8. Uma noite tranqüila

Ê! Chegamos ao capítulo 8! De qualquer modo, gostaria de agradecer ao pessoal que ta lendo XD Ah, recado pra **Lukinha**, minha amiga do MSN que ta lendo a fic: minha miguinha, pra deixar review é só clicar no "GO!" que tem no final da página, no canto esquerdo eé só preencher as coisitas e mandar XD

Agora, as respostas dos reviews:

**Lyocko Nitales:** XD Desculpe-me se as duas estão parecidas, mas eu tava planejando tudo desde o primeiro capítulo, e você ainda num tinha começado com a sua fic (num to insinuando nada u.u) Ah, se quiser colocar essa idéia na sua fic, á vontade! Muito obrigada pelo o review e a sua fic ta muito legal, só cuidado com os erros de português e coloca mais detalhes nas cenas, ok :)

**Lhyl: **Olha só quem voltou! XD Obrigada! Hehe... o ruivo é fofo mesmo! #n.n# Isso! Faz o seu namorado ler essa fic! XD Veremos se ele muda um pouco!

**daniel:** Desculpe! Num sabia que isso te irritava... Olha, eu vou tentar fazer menos essas coisinhas, ok? n.n E muito obrigada pelo os elogios!

Agora, vamos á fic!

---------------------

_**Capítulo 8**_

_Capítulo anterior..._

_(...)-Ãhn... Vamos mudar de assunto? –Eles riram e ela corou mais ainda._

_-Ok! Já que você pediu, vamos conversar sobre outra coisa então... –Cibele começou._

_-Tipo... Conversar sobre como a Sakuya e o Kurama se conheceram. –Yusuke interrompeu Cibele. Todos olharam para ele e depois para o casal em questão._

_Sakuya suspirou._

_-Sei lá... –Ela começou e olhou para Kurama. Sussurrou algo no ouvido dele e depois voltou a olhar para o pessoal. –Pode ser... Um dia vocês iriam saber da história detalhadamente mesmo... Depois da última visão que eu tive, me lembrei da história toda. Foi o seguinte..._

---

-... É que eu estava muito triste pela a morte da minha mãe. Dois dias depois do ocorrido, eu resolvi me matar. –Os outros abriram a boca para falar algo, mas Sakuya continuou e eles acabaram se calando. –Mas na noite em que eu ia o fazer, Kurama surgiu e me impediu... Depois, ele me convidou para me juntar ao grupo dele. Eu acabei aceitando e desisti da idéia do suicídio. Isso é apenas um resumo.

-Hum... –Yusuke pareceu pensar. –Interessante.

-Agora... Vamos mudar de assunto. Que tal falarmos de outra pessoa? _Por favor!_ –Sakuya pensou a última parte.

-Senhorita Sakuya. –Ela ouviu alguém a chamar.

-Sim, Takeshi? –Ela se levantou.

-Mais uma música?

-Claro. –Ela sorriu. –Gente, eu já volto. –Ela piscou seu olho direito, deu um selinho em Kurama e saiu.

-Agora, conta pra gente, Kurama. –Yusuke e os outros olharam para o ruivo.

-Ãhn? –Ele olhou confuso para todos.

-A Sakuya tirou os detalhes. Você poderia contar os detalhes e pelo o seu ponto de vista.

-Eu não sei se devo...

-Qual é! –Todos reclamaram.

-Conta! –Cibele insistiu. –Nem eu to sabendo dessa história direito!

-Nem você?

-Não tenta desviar do assunto!

-Ta bom! Eu conto!

"_What's the time?_

_Since already morning_

_I see the sky, it's so beautiful and blue…"_

A voz de Sakuya invadiu o salão. Kurama e o grupo ficaram em silêncio. Depois que se 'recuperaram', Kurama começou a explicar.

-Eu estava apenas passando perto do local onde Sakuya estava. Eu estava apenas dando uma olhada no lugar onde eu estava. E foi aí que eu cheguei perto de um campo e a vi ajoelhada no chão. Fiquei observando-a escrever algo em um pergaminho. Depois que ela enrolou o pergaminho e o colocou ao seu lado, ela pegou um embrulho preto e o abriu, revelando uma adaga. Então eu vi que ela queria se matar. –Ele fez uma pausa. –Corri até ela e segurei seus braços, levantando-a logo depois. Discutimos um pouco e já fui tendo uma idéia de como era o temperamento dela; teimosa, meio impaciente, mas era calma ao mesmo tempo. Quando nossos olhares nos encontraram... Não sei direito como foi, mas só sei que nos apaixonamos, apesar de não demonstrar isso logo nos primeiros momentos.

-Voltei! –Sakuya voltou a se sentar ao lado de Kurama. –Desculpem a demora, mas o Takeshi estava conversando um pouco comigo, depois que eu desci do palco. Qual é o assunto?

-Nada não. –Cibele bebeu um pouco de cerveja.

-ok... –Sakuya disse meio desconfiada. –contanto que não seja sobre mim...

Cibele engasgou com a cerveja, assim como Yusuke, Kuwabara e David, que também estavam bebendo um pouco na hora.

_-Se ela soubesse..._ –Pensou Cibele, prendendo o riso.

-O que foi que eu disse? –Sakuya perguntou.

-Nada não... Nadinha... –Cibele continuou prendendo o riso. –Pff... Hahahahaha! –Ela disparou a rir, assim como os outros. –Ah... É tão ingênua!

Sakuya arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu num vou nem perguntar. –Sakuya concluiu e foram parando de rir. Continuaram conversando, bebendo, rindo... E vez ou outra, vinha alguns homens 'caçando assunto' com Sakuya ou com as outras meninas, e sempre levavam chutes. (_N/a: sentido figurado XP)_. Yusuke e Kuwabara fizeram o favor de cantar no karaokê e pagarem micos por aí, já que estavam agindo pelo o efeito do álcool. Viram Rafael subindo no palco novamente, começando a cantar "_Smooth"_ do Santana.

Sakuya e Kurama foram dançar. Logo, Keiko e Yusuke, Botan convidou Kuwabara por pena, já que Yukina não sabia dançar. David foi para fora e Shizuka foi depois de uns trinta segundos, dizendo que ia fumar. Cibele olhou para Hiei. Sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Pelo o visto, você não gosta muito desses lugares... –Ela disse, olhando para a multidão e tomando seu _Martini_. –Sabe... Aquele dia... Que a gente acabou ficando... –Ela olhou para seu copo que estava na mesa, e sua mão direita brincava com o copo, balançando-o em movimentos circulares. –Desde aquele dia... Eu não consigo para de pensar em você... –Ela finalmente olhou para ele, mas ele continuava olhando para um ponto qualquer á sua frente. –Desculpe... Acho que o álcool não ajuda muito nessas coisas! –Ela riu e voltou a olhar para frente.

Ele olhou para ela. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas seu olhar estava meio triste.

-Hey... –Ele a chamou. Ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele rapidamente se aproximou dela e a beijou. Ela sorriu mentalmente e correspondeu.

-Hey, você é ótimo nisso, Kurama! –Sakuya elogiou, enquanto dançavam a música agitada que Rafael cantava, também dançando no palco e agitando o pessoal. –Não sabia que dançava música latina!

-Eu acabei aprendendo... Quando tinha uns treze anos...

-Uhh... Sério? –Ela perguntou e girou. Ele pegou o braço direito dela, girando-a e trazendo para si.

-Sério. –Ele girou-a de novo e a abraçou pela a cintura, seus rostos próximos, quase se beijando. –E quanto á você? –Ele perguntou, ambos aproximando-se mais ainda.

-Fiz umas aulas de dança e violão por aí. –Ela sorriu e o olhou provocante, empurrando-o um pouco e segurando ambas as mãos dele. Puxaram-se e colaram seus corpos novamente, com os braços para cima e as mãos entrelaçadas. Ele desceu suas mãos pelos os braços dela, parando na cintura, enquanto ela enlaçou o pescoço dele.

-Só violão?

-Não... Violão foi só um exemplo. –A música acabou e ele inclinou-se para frente, levando-a consigo, para depois voltarem. Aplaudiram Rafael assim como os outros. –Aprendi a tocar, bateria, guitarra e fiz técnica vocal; apesar de muitos falarem que eu não precisava. Mas fiz mesmo assim.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu gosto.

Uma música romântica começou a tocar e Rafael começou a cantar _"I believe I can fly"_ do R. Kelly.

-Quando eu morava no Canadá... –Ela começou. –Quando eu fazia técnica vocal, recebia muitos elogios e propostas para gravar discos. Recusei todas. E até hoje, ainda recebo propostas.

-Por que não as aceita?

-1: porque eu faço por diversão, e não por dinheiro. 2: porque eu gosto de biologia! Não quero ser uma cantora famosa! Só canto por diversão.

-Hn. –Ele sorriu. –Eu também adoro biologia. Vou começar a faculdade ano que vem.

-Haha! Eu to no primeiro no e vou pro segundo ano que vem! #n.n#

-Isso é bom!

-Olha, vai fundo porque biologia é muito bom!

-Com certeza!

Sorriram. Abraçaram-se um pouco mais, movimentando-se de acordo com o ritmo da música. Ela apoiou sua cabeça no ombro esquerdo dele e ele apoiou seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

-Nossa... Como é bom esquecer os problemas... –Ela suspirou.

-Sei como é.

Ela levantou sua cabeça para encará-lo. Mergulhou sua mente dentro daqueles olhos verdes.

-Como eu senti sua falta, kitsune... –Ela murmurou.

-Também senti muito a sua falta... –Eles se aproximaram, deixando seus lábios bem próximos. –Eu ainda te amo.

-Eu também... –Ela murmurou antes de se beijarem.

Do palco, Rafael assistia á cena, sem conseguir escutar o que o casal dizia e continuando á cantar. Estava com um sorriso meio triste, mas conformado. Não importava mais o passado para ele, e sim o presente e talvez o futuro. Terminou sua música, agradeceu os aplausos, despediu-se de Takeshi e saiu dali, indo para o lugar onde estava hospedado. Seu sorriso estava em seu rosto, era um sorriso feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo, algumas lágrimas desciam de seus olhos.

_-Eu sei que eu vou superar tudo isso... –_Ele pensou, tentando se animar. _–Eu sei que vou... -_

Já do lado de dentro, uma garota de uns vinte anos estava cantando no palco uma música agitada. Sakuya e Kurama dançavam concentrados e animados, ás vezes trocavam algumas palavras.

-Hey. –Ele a chamou, enquanto voltava á traze-la para mais perto pela sua cintura.

-Sim?

-Vamos sair amanhã? Só nós dois?

-... Um encontro? –Ela corou um pouco.

-Isso. Enquanto vínhamos para cá, vi um restaurante que parece ser muito bom.

-Oh, aqui só tem restaurantes bons! Acredite em mim! n.n

-7 da noite amanhã?

-Claro!

Agora, a música acabou e novamente, todos aplaudiram. A menina agradeceu e desceu do palco. Alguns equipamentos foram trazidos para o palco e logo, um DJ subiu, começando a tocar uma música agitada.

-Uau! Esse bar lanchonete é bem agitado á noite! –Kurama comentou.

-Sim, sim! Por isso que todos gostam daqui; é tranqüilo de dia e agitado á noite! –Ela disse, enquanto limpava o suor em sua testa.

-Vamos descansar? –Ele perguntou, notando o cansaço da morena.

-Ok. –Eles voltaram para a mesa, onde apenas Yukina, Cibele e Hiei estavam. –Olá! Cadê os outros?

-Keiko e Yusuke estão dançando, assim como Kuwabara e Botan. Enquanto o David ta lá fora e Shizuka também.

Sakuya e Kurama se entreolharam após a última frase.

-Você acha...? –Ela perguntou. Se olharam durante alguns segundos.

-Não! –Ambos disseram, com certo tom de deboche, voltando á beber um pouco de saquê. _(N/a: tipo... Misturar bebidas num faz mal, né? Pra mim naum...)_. Botan e Kuwabara chegaram, discutindo.

-Caramba! Com alguém pode pisar no pé de outro duas vezes! –Botan quase gritava.

-Eu não tive culpa! –Ele se defendeu e sentou-se em seu lugar, assim como ela.

-Ah, claro que não teve culpa! Eu mesma mandei você pisar no meu pé duas vezes!

-Kazuma... Por que estão brigando? –Yukina perguntou com sua inocência de sempre.

-É que a botan não ta aceitando minhas desculpas por eu ter pisado no pé dela!

-Claro que não! Você praticamente pulou em cima do meu pé!

-Mas ele já não se desculpou? –Yukina perguntou, olhando para ela. Ela olhou para a koorime e suspirou.

-Sim... –Botan murmurou. –Deixa isso pra lá!

Algumas horas se passaram e a turma finalmente resolveu voltar para o acampamento. Todos, com exceção de Hiei, Yukina e Botan, estavam bêbados. Yusuke e Kuwabara principalmente. Chegaram no acampamento, entraram e cada um foi dormir, já que não agüentavam mais: passava das três da manhã.

-Kurama... –Sakuya murmurou, chamando-o.

-O que? –Ele se virou para encará-la da porta.

-Você disse que ia ficar. –Ela sentou-se na cama, apoiando seus braços em suas pernas e apoiando sua cabeça sobre os mesmos.

-Ah... Sim... Me lembrei! –Ele sorriu e fechou a porta, andando até a cama logo depois. Sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Kurama...

-Diga.

-Por favor... Quero lhe pedir um favor.

-Pode dizer.

Ela sorriu de um jeito provocante e sussurrou no ouvido direito dele, provocando um leve arrepio em seu corpo.

-Por favor... Quero que me possua... –Ela falou num sussurro sensual.

-Tem certeza? –Ele a olhou com certo desejo.

-Claro...

-Pois bem... Se é o que você quer, é o que vai ter... –Disse ele, para depois beijá-la e a deitar na cama.

---------------------

_Mais um capítulo sem noção e provavelmente meio inútil XD_

Bem, como deu pra perceber, essa fic mudará para "M" porque haverá hentai... Quem num gosta e ainda sim quiser ler o resto da fic, naum se preocupe que eu avisarei no começo dos capítulos se haverá hentai ou não... Aí, é só pular a parte do hentai e ler o resto da fic ¬¬

Quanto aos casais, é provável que eu mude algumas coisas depois... Ok?

Agora, por favor, deixem reviews, please XD


	9. O seqüestro

_Fiquei com saudades disso... Então: "Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence. Não, gente, num tem piadas dessa vez..."_

Bem, como eu avisei no capítulo anterior... Esse capítulo contém hentai u.u Mas é só no começo dele XD Então, se você num gosta, num leia o começo n.n Agora, os reviews:

**Lyocko Nitales:** É... Eu to planejando que ela fique com o Hiei n.n Olha, eu num fiz um hentai muito forte naum, ta XD fiz um levinho mesmo... Por enquanto, nessa fic, será um hentai levinho... Mais pra frente eu faço um mais... Quente n.n

**Lhyl: **Bem, bem, bem XD como eu disse pra Lyocko, sim, eles irão ficar juntos! Cibele vai adorar quando ver isso XDD Continuando, é.. Eu to planejando um capítulo inteiro só pra falar sobre o passado deles... Veremos. Uh! E mais pra baixo, tem um momento só de romance entra o Kurama e a Sakuya, viu? Fiz especialmente pra você e espero que goste n.n

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo! XD

---------------------

_**Capítulo 9**_

Kurama olhou bem dentro daqueles olhos castanhos amarelados, enquanto estava deitado em cima dela com cuidado para não machuca-la.

-Você realmente tem certeza disso? –Ele voltou a perguntar.

-Tenho... Desde que seja com você... –Ela sorriu. Ele sorriu também e a beijou. Seus carinhos foram descendo até chegar no pescoço dela, onde deu uma certa atenção especial; ele sabia que ela adorava quando ele a beijava no pescoço. Uma sensação morna a invadiu. Ele retirou a camiseta que ela usava, tirou o sutiã, e beijou seus seios.

Ela o ajudou a retirar sua calça e deitou-se de novo. Ele a beijou nos lábios, enquanto sua mão direita brincava com seu ponto mais íntimo ainda por cima da calcinha, arrancando gemidos abafados dela. Ele parou com aquele carinho e finalmente retirou a calcinha dela e a jogou em algum canto do quarto, perto das roupas dela. Recomeçou a provocar sua feminilidade com seus dedos, ás vezes introduzindo um dedo dentro dela, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto e sensualmente e afundasse sua cabeça no travesseiro. Ela sentiu uma onda de prazer passar por seu corpo e ele a beijou para que não gritasse quando ela chegou no ápice.

Sakuya inverteu as posições e o fez deitar-se em baixo dela. Retirou a camiseta que ele usava e desafivelou seu cinto. Beijou-o no rosto e no pescoço. Sorriu de um jeito malicioso e retirou o resto das roupas dele. Ele se sentou e apoiou suas costas na cabeceira da cama. Ela massageou um pouco a masculinidade dele com suas mãos e sentou-se nele devagar, deixando escapar um gemido de dor.

-Vai acabar se machucando... Se for tentar nessa posição... Logo na sua primeira vez... –Alertou ele.

-Não me importo por enquanto... –Disse ela, respirando fundo e sentando-se nele de uma vez. O ruivo teria gozado se não tivesse ouvido um outro gemido de dor vindo dela. Abraçou-a e ficaram assim até e recuperarem. Logo, ela começou a se movimentar, já recuperada da dor. Ele a ajudou, colocando as mãos no quadril dela para que se acostumasse e se movimentasse mais rápido. Os corpos se moviam com mais velocidade e com mais fome, chegando cada vez mais perto do paraíso. Finalmente chegaram juntos no estado extremo do amor, deixando logo depois seus corpos se recuperaram das emoções fortes que acabaram de sentir.

-Está machucada ou tudo ok? –Perguntou ele enquanto ela se deitava ao seu lado.

-Está tudo bem, kitsune. Só estou cansada.

-Vamos dormir, então. –Ele disse, deitando-se ao lado dela e puxando alguns lençóis para cobri-los. Abraçou-a e adormeceram.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Bom, o David e a Cibele irão participar do treino de hoje. Então... Vai ser... Yusuke vai lutar contra Kurama, Hiei contra Kuwabara, eu contra Cibele. David, você vai lutar contra mim depois que eu terminar com a loira, ok?

-Pode ser. –Ele respondeu.

-Cada luta terá um tempo de dez minutos. Então, em dez minutos, tentem vencer ou simplesmente lutar até o tempo acabar. Muito bem... Yusuke e Kurama, para o centro do campo, por favor.

Ambos foram para o centro do campo, tomando certa distância um do outro. Sakuya olhou para seu cronômetro e depois para os dois. Apertou o botão do cronômetro.

-Comessem! –Ela avisou. Os dois se olharam por um tempo.

-Vai ser ótimo lutar contra você, Kurama.

-Digo o mesmo, Yusuke._ Vai ser uma luta difícil... Se eu bem conheço o Kurama, esse cara não é nem um pouco fraco. Seu ponto forte é a inteligência. Já o seu ponto fraco... É que ele pensa muito, antes de agir. Acaba perdendo muito tempo. Ok. Vamos tentar tirar proveito disso!_

Yusuke sorriu antes de começar a atacar a raposa com vários chutes e socos. Kurama conseguia se desviar e se defender com certa facilidade; mas ainda sim, fazia certo esforço. Kurama continuou olhando fixamente para as pernas de Yusuke, tentando achar alguma chance de contra-atacar. Finalmente, quando Yusuke tentou lhe acertar um chute alto, Kurama se abaixou, e rapidamente, deu uma rasteira em Yusuke. E como o moreno estava em uma perna só, acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu.

Nesse tempo em que Yusuke caía, Kurama plantava um vegetal em seu braço. Quando o moreno voltou a ficar de pé, surpreendeu-se com o que viu. No braço direito de Kurama, estava um vegetal estranho, enrolando no braço do ruivo, afinando-se cada vez mais até ficar com uma ponta fina, parecida de uma espada.

Yusuke respirou fundo e voltou a atacar Kurama mais rapidamente, á fim de não haver tempo de o ruivo atacá-lo com aquela espada vegetal... E, se bem o conhecesse, sabia que aquela espada não era tão frágil quanto parecia ser.

-Ahh... –Gemeu Yusuke quando sentiu dois cortes em seus braços feitos pela a espada de Kurama. Realmente, aquela espada não era frágil. –Kuso! –Xingou ele assim que se desviou de outro ataque de Kurama, que saltou para trás logo depois. Kurama sorriu de um jeito sarcástico, e logo, Yusuke viu algumas raízes grossas saírem do chão e o prender fortemente.

Tentou elevar sua energia espiritual para sair dali, mas as raízes apenas ficaram mais grossas e fortes.

-Não adianta, Urameshi. –Kurama disse com certa frieza em sua voz. –Essas raízes se alimentam da energia espiritual do inimigo. Quando elas o prendem, é quase impossível escapar.

-Mas que porcaria...! –Yusuke explodiu de novo, consequentemente elevando sua energia espiritual pela a raiva, o que fez com que as raízes engrossassem novamente e o prendesse com mais força. Kurama foi se aproximando lentamente dele, mostrando a planta formando uma espada em seu braço de um modo ameaçador. Por um instante, apenas por um instante, Yusuke jurou ter visto um brilho nos olhos verdes de Kurama, o que o fez ficar com um pouco de medo.

-Se essa luta fosse mais que um treinamento, acredite em mim, meu amigo... Você não escaparia vivo.

-Caramba... Esse cara sabe ser mesmo frio... –Kuwabara comentou, enquanto encolhia um pouco seus ombros.

-Estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por ele... –Sakuya murmurou. Todos olharam para ela com um olhar desconfiado e confuso. Ela corou um pouco. –Não, eu não sou masoquista. É só... Uma coisa que vocês logo vão entender...

-Ok. –Voltaram a olhar para a luta.

-E... Acabou o tempo, meninos! –Sakuya gritou. Kurama suspirou de um jeito meio aliviado e as raízes que seguravam Yusuke retornaram á terra, soltando-o finalmente.

-Está tudo bem? –Kurama perguntou á Yusuke enquanto voltavam para o grupo.

-Sim, está. Temos que lutar de novo, Kurama! –Ele sorriu.

-Claro. –Kurama também sorriu.

-Ta bom... A próxima luta será... Kuwabara contra Hiei.

Ambos foram para o centro do campo, com certa distância um do outro.

-Começar! –Sakuya anunciou. Hiei sorriu um pouco maldoso e sacou sua katana.

-Não se preocupe, Kuwabara. Não vou te matar porque senão alguém não me perdoaria.

Kuwabara invocou sua reiken, meio confuso com as palavras do baixinho.

-Não precisa entender. –Foi o que o youkai disse antes de começar seus ataques rápidos com sua espada. Kuwabara estava defendendo com dificuldade; vez ou outra, conseguia um corte pequeno em seu braço ou em seu rosto.

Hiei continuava com seus ataques, até que deu um salto para trás de Kuwabara e cortou seu abdômen antes. Mas não foi um corte muito profundo; o bastante apenas para Kuwabara curvar-se para frente, com um pouco de sangue manchando sua camiseta branca.

-Mi-se-rá-vel... –Kuwabara disse, enquanto pressionava seu ferimento com seu braço esquerdo, numa vã tentativa de fazê-lo parar de sangrar. Conseguiu se recuperar da dor e virou-se para encarar Hiei. Este lhe sorriu de um modo meio sarcástico e desapareceu. Kuwabara o procurou em todos os lados: sem sucesso.

-Aqui em cima, seu baka! –Hiei gritou. Kuwabara olhou para cima, acabando irritando seus olhos. Sim, Hiei estava mesmo em cima. Pousou em frente ao mais alto. Quando este olhou para sua frente, Hiei pressionava levemente a ponta de sua espada no pescoço de Kuwabara.

-Ok! Parou por aí! –Sakuya gritou. –Bom, pelo o visto, Hiei venceu. Parabéns, Kuwabara, mas essa não foi a sua chance.

-Eu supero. –Bufou Kuwabara assim que fez sua reiken desaparecer, enquanto voltava para o grupo ao lado de Hiei, que já havia guardado sua espada.

-Vejamos... Yusuke, fica de olho no tempo aí pra mim. –Disse Sakuya enquanto jogava seu cronômetro para seu meio irmão, que assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. –Cibele! Vamos nessa!

-Certo! –A loirinha sorriu e andou até o centro do campo.

-Duas! –Gritou Yusuke. –Podem começar!

-Ahhhh...! –Cibele concentrou uma bola de energia branca do tamanho de uma bola de basquete em seu punho esquerdo. Logo, aquela mesma bola de energia começou a flutuar e se dividiu em várias partes. Cibele apenas olhou para Sakuya e aquelas pequenas concentrações de energia voaram rapidamente em sua direção. Sakuya se assustou um pouco, deu um salto para cima, esticou seus braços para frente.

-Rá! Air wall! –Ela gritou e as bolas de energia se explodiram ao tocar algum tipo de barreira invisível. Sakuya voltou ao chão, semi-flexionando seus joelhos para amortecer sua queda e aproveitou o impulso para pular para frente, em direção á Cibele. Seu punho direito começou a brilhar com uma luz vermelha.

-Droga! –Esbravejou Cibele ao tentar defender com seu braço esquerdo o soco de Sakuya: seu braço esquerdo havia ficado queimado bem no lugar onde o soco acertara. –Ah! É amanhã que isso vai doer! –Ela pulou para trás, pegando distância de Sakuya.

-Fire ball! –Sakuya gritou, esticando ambos os braços para frente e aparecendo pouco á pouco uma bola de fogo do tamanho de uma bola de futebol. Sakuya sorriu, voltou os braços á posição normal. Cerrou seu punho direito e fingiu dar um soco na bola de fogo; ela voou em direção á Cibele, que desviou facilmente, pulando para cima. Quando olhou bem, viu que a bola de fogo desviara seu rumo, ainda seguindo-a.

-Mas que droga é essa! –Cibele gritou, enquanto mandava uma outra bola de energia branca em direção á bola de fogo de Sakuya, fazendo com que as duas se destruíssem.

-É muito simples... Todas as minhas bolas de fogo ou espirais pequenas de fogo são guiadas á partir da energia do inimigo. Mas apenas o fogo é capaz de fazer isso, já que eu desenvolvi mais os ataques de fogo.

-Humpf! Me esqueci deste detalhe. –Cibele comentou enquanto sorria. Começou a atacar Sakuya com socos e chutes rápidos, quase invisíveis. Sakuya teve que dar um grande salto para trás, á fim de ganhar distância e tempo para o próximo ataque. Pousou no chão e imediatamente fez uma bola de gelo e uma de água.

-Ahhh! –Gritou e imediatamente as duas bolas foram em direção á Cibele. Conseguiu pular, mas não muito alto; o que fez com que a bola de água a acertasse na perna esquerda. Quando viu de novo, Sakuya estava olhando para ela bem embaixo de onde ela cairia. Sakuya esticou o braço e uma rajada de gelo foi mandada para Cibele, que gritou quando foi atingida.

Mas logo chegou ao chão intacta. Olhou meio confusa para seus braços e pernas para checar se estava tudo ok.

-A bola de água foi apenas para te distrair, Cibele. E caso você não se lembre, meus poderes só funcionam conta alguém apenas se eu quiser.

-Tempo esgotado! –Avisou Yusuke.

-Você foi incrível, Cibele. Melhorou muito.

-Bem, eu faço o que posso!

-David! Pro campo! Te vejo depois, Cibele.

-Ok. –David chegou.

-Ow! –Yusuke chamou a atenção dos dois. –Prontos aí?

-Estamos! –Responderam os dois.

-Então, podem começar!

Assim que Yusuke terminou de gritar, os irmãos já estavam atacando e defendendo vários chutes e socos um do outro.

-Muito lerdo... –Sakuya murmurou assim que acertou um chute na barriga de David, fazendo-o voar e bater as costas em uma árvore não muito longe dali. Quando David se levantara de novo, Sakuya havia lançado quatro bolas de gelo em direção á ele. Ele foi atingido em cheio por duas, enquanto havia conseguido se desviar de duas. Quando viu, estava com ambas as pernas congeladas, que era aonde as bolas de gelo haviam acertado. –Hn. Lerdo. Ahhh! –Ela correu numa velocidade incrível até ele.

-Desse jeito, se fosse uma luta séria, você teria morrido. –Sakuya disse, enquanto uma bola de raios formava-se em sua mão esquerda. Encostou a mesma bola no tórax de seu irmão. –Sorte sua meus poderes funcionarem no adversário só quando quero. –A bola de raios desapareceu e ela deu um soco no rosto dele. –Isso é por você ser lerdo.

Ela pegou ambos os braços dele e os esticou para cima. Encostou-os na árvore e logo, estavam presos á árvore por uma camada grossa de gelo.

-Parece que eu ganhei.

-Tempo esgotado. –Yusuke gritou do outro lado do campo.

-Por que não reagiu quando teve chance?

-Hn. –Ele virou o rosto enquanto Sakuya descongelava seus braços e pernas com uma bola de fogo que havia criado.

-Tanto faz. –Ambos se juntaram aos outros. –Pessoal, todos aqui foram excelentes; o problema, é que vocês estão pegando muito leve e muito pesado ao mesmo tempo. Tentem manter equilíbrio apenas no treino, mas numa luta séria, peguem pesado. Agora, vamos lá que eu vou dar um jeito nos seus ferimentos.

-Ora, ora, ora... Vejam só quem é uma professora exemplar!

Olharam para o centro do campo. Era Milena. Sakuya continuou séria.

-O que você quer? –Perguntou ela, ríspida.

-Nada. Só dar uma notícia. Lembra-se do Rafael?

-O que tem ele?

-Simples, tive que matá-lo porque ele iria me trair.

Sakuya arregalou os olhos.

-O... Que?

-Sim, Sakuya. Eu o matei.

-Primeiro, você tira a minha vida. Depois, manda alguém tirar a vida de Kurama. E agora mata meu melhor amigo? –Sakuya olhou para o chão. Depois voltou a olhar para Milena, com um brilho prateado passando em seus olhos. –Ora sua VACA! –Kurama a segurou. –ME LARGA, KURAMA! EU TENHO QUE ACABAR COM ELA! ME LARGA!

-Calma, Sakuya. –ele pediu. –Senão você vai acabar desmaiando.

-Eu não sou tão fraca assim! –Ela retrucou.

-Não é; mas está muito sensível.

-Ou será que não está satisfeita? Kurama, você não a satisfez direito essa noite enquanto acasalavam? –Milena os provocou.

-Isso não tem nada a ver! –Sakuya voltou a gritar. –Sua pervertida! Ficou nos observando!

-E daí se eu fiquei?

-Yuck! Sua nojenta! –Por um momento, Sakuya sentiu seu estômago revirar de tanto nojo. –Pois saiba que Kurama sempre conseguiu me satisfazer! Desde a época que eu vivia no Makai junto com ele! Você está com tanta inveja assim!

Milena cerrou um pouco os olhos.

-Não diga besteiras. –Ela respondeu friamente.

-Sabia que estava com inveja! Sua inútil! Pelo menos eu tenho um companheiro!

-Cala a boca. –Milena estalou os dedos e logo, Yola apareceu atrás de si. –Faça o que tem que fazer.

-Sim.

Todos sentiram uma forte energia e Sakuya gritou.

-Esqueci de falar. –Yola riu. –Eu tenho a habilidade de causar, como se diz? Um tormento na cabeça de uma pessoa que está psicologicamente sensível por qualquer motivo. Apenas um elevação da minha energia espiritual pode fazer com que essa pessoa, dependendo do seu estado de espírito, tenha uma forte dor de cabeça ou até desmaie. Ou posso também controlar a pessoa por apenas três minutos.

-Droga... –Kurama murmurou enquanto ajudava Sakuya a se manter em pé, abraçando-a e fazendo com que ela encostasse sua cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo.

_-Minha cabeça... Está latejando..._ –Sakuya pensou enquanto agarrava-se firmemente á Kurama, tentando amenizar sua dor de algum modo.

Yola voltou a aumentar sua energia novamente, o que fez Sakuya gritar e fez suas mãos agarrarem a camiseta de Kurama com mais força.

-Já chega! –Gritou Yusuke, partindo para cima de Yola. –Deixem a Sakuya em paz!

Yola assustou-se. Teve que defender o soco com uma barreira de gelo. Nesse tempo em que ela criou a barreira, Sakuya sentiu-se melhor.

_-Se ela desconcentra-se... Ela perde o controle sobre a pessoa... Interessante._ –Pensou Sakuya enquanto desfazia-se educadamente do abraço de Kurama.

-Está melhor? –Ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Sim.

Yusuke voltou ao seu grupo com um salto. Reclamou sobre sua mão estar doendo, mas logo parou. Sakuya deu dois passos em direção á Milena. Retirou sua adaga que estava amarrada em sua cintura, por cima de seu robe de luta.

-Você não presta Milena. Continua mandando os outros fazerem seu serviço sujo. E ainda obedecem... –Sakuya olhou para Yola. –Como cachorrinhos. –Yola vacilou o olhar firme por um momento, mas logo se recuperou. Sakuya desamarrou os cabelos negros e longos. –É mesmo uma pena. –E, com um movimento, cortou seu cabelo com a adaga até a altura de seus ombros; um pouco mais longos que isso. O cabelo no chão pegou fogo. Guardou a adaga novamente. –Eu havia feito uma promessa pra mim mesma... Que quando eu me encontrasse com uma verdadeira vadia que me traiu no passado, eu cortaria meu cabelo até a altura dos meus ombros mais ou menos na frente dela e o queimaria com meu youki.

-Cuidado com a sua boca. –Yola prontamente defendeu sua 'mestra'.

-Não se meta em assuntos que não te interessam, cachorrinha. Isso é entre eu e Milena. Sabe, Milena... A gente podia ter se tornado amigas. Mas acho que não era esse o destino. O que se pode fazer, certo?

-Insolente! –Yola elevou sua energia de novo, fazendo Sakuya gritar e finalmente começar a cair. Mas, quando Kurama estava quase perto de ampará-la, alguém a pegou e a levou para perto de Milena.

-Olá! –Disse o vulto negro. Era Vanessa. –Como eu controlo o vento, eu tenho uma velocidade não muito acima do normal, mas que serve pra alguma coisa. É uma velocidade maior que a de um ser humano comum e menor que a e Hiei. Ah, olá Hiei! –Ela acenou para o baixinho, que a encarou com um olhar mortal, assim como Cibele.

-Nós vamos levar Sakuya conosco. Venham buscá-la amanhã, na Oak Forest, na caverna central, a Dark Cavern, ás 18 horas. Ela estará intacta, não se preocupem. –Disse Milena. E com isso, desapareceram, levando Sakuya, que ainda estava desmaiada.

O resto ficou parado ali, ainda meio surpresos com o que aconteceu. Kurama se ajoelhou e socou o chão cinco vezes.

-Calma... Tenha calma Kurama. –Disse Yusuke, ainda com a voz meio baixa e rouca pela a raiva.

Kurama respirou fundo. Yusuke tinha razão. Levantou-se com a cabeça baixa, fazendo com que sua franja fizesse sombra em seus olhos. Ele começou a andar silenciosamente pela a trilha em direção ao acampamento. Logo, todos os seguiram.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Se tivéssemos alertado Sakuya áquele dia, já teríamos derrotados aquelas meninas! –_** David gritou para Cibele por telepatia.

**_-Calma David! Não grita pelo o pensamento! Ai meu cérebro... Tenha mais calma! A gente vai resgatar ela. –_**Respondeu ela, confiante.

Ela, David, e os outros estavam sentados em volta da mesa da cozinha, tentando armar uma estratégia e quem lutará contra quem amanhã.

-Gente, eu sinceramente... –Cibele começou. –Quero arrebentar a cara da Vanessa.

-É por que ela cumprimentou o Hiei, né? –Yusuke olhou para ela com um olhar divertido. Ela bebeu um pouco do chá á sua frente calmamente.

-É por isso, sim. Por quê?

-Sua sinceridade ainda vai te matar.

-Eu luto contra a tal da... Jéssica. –Hiei disse, lembrando-se do nome da menina de última hora.

-Eu também quero lutar! –Reclamou Kuwabara. Logo, Yusuke disse a mesma coisa.

-Calma! Olha, será eu contra Vanessa. –Cibele disse. –Hiei contra a Jéssica. Yola contra Yusuke. E Kurama contra Milena. Desculpe Kuwabara!

-Ah! Qual é! –Ele voltou a reclamar.

-Ai! Assim num vai dar! –Cibele jogou sua cabeça contra a mesa, tentando bolar uma estratégia. –Ah... Vai ter que ser essa mesma... Kuwabara, foi mal!

-Ela ta certa. –David concordou. –Vai ter que ser isso mesmo.

-Então, que seja.

-Humpf! –Kuwabara fechou a cara.

-Bem, se está tudo resolvido, eu vou me deitar um pouco. –Kurama disse enquanto se levantava. –Com licença. –Ele saiu da cozinha e foi direto para o quarto. Todos se entreolharam.

-Ele é quem mais está sofrendo com tudo isso... –Cibele suspirou.

-Sakuya... –Kurama murmurou, enquanto olhava fixamente para o teto. Uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto. –Droga... Apenas ela é capaz de me abalar tanto assim...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Ayame colocou sua mecha prateada atrás de sua orelha direita novamente; passavam das três da tarde e havia muito vento forte no Makai. Sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore, encostou suas costas no tronco da mesma árvore e ficou olhando o campo aberto á sua frente, enquanto brincava com uma flor roxa pequena em suas mãos. Bufou novamente quando sua mecha prateada direita insistiu em cair em seu rosto._

_Mas dessa vez, antes que ela pudesse colocar sua mecha atrás de sua orelha, alguém foi mais rápido e fez isso por ela, colocando uma rosa vermelha á sua frente. Ela nem precisou olhar para ver quem era._

_-Olá, Kurama. –Ela o cumprimentou enquanto pegava a rosa vermelha que ele lhe deu. –É linda. Obrigada. –Ela sorriu para ele._

_Ele se sentou ao lado dela. Ficaram em silêncio; ela olhando para a rosa vermelha e ele olhando para ela. Olhou um pouco mais para o rosto dela... Parecia triste..._

_-Já se passaram duas semanas. –Ele disse. –Acalme-se e pare de ficar triste._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça e duas gotas molharam duas pétalas da rosa._

_-Isso é... Um pouco difícil de esquecer, Youko... –Ela murmurou._

_-Sinto muito. Não foi minha intenção te magoar ainda mais._

_-Tudo bem... Acontece. –Ela voltou a olhar para o campo, com o rosto meio molhado pela as lágrimas._

_Ele a abraçou pelo os ombros, trazendo-a para si._

_-Ayame... –Ele sussurrou docemente. –Se quiser chorar, chore._

_Ela olhou para ele, com seus olhos cheios de água._

_-Kurama! –Ela gritou e o abraçou, chorando alto com a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele arregalou levemente os olhos para depois sorrir e afagar os cabelos negros dela._

"_Eu sei que ela ainda não havia chorado muito desde a morte de sua mãe" Ele pensou "E acho bem melhor que ela chore do que ficar com o coração pesado..."._

_-Eu sinto muito por isso! –Ela falou entre o choro. –Sinto muito mesmo! Mas não dá pra evitar!_

_-Eu sei... Eu sei..._

_Esperou ela se acalmar. Novamente, olhou dentro dos olhos prateados dela. Seu rosto estava molhado e meio inchado, mas seu olhar não estava mais tão triste. Ele secou o rosto dela e ficaram se olhando. Ele com aquele sorriso reconfortante e ela com uma cara simplesmente normal._

_Ele se aproximou um pouco dela e ela corou. Lembrou-se do detalhe que nunca havia beijado ninguém ainda por sempre estar ocupada com treinos. Por puro instinto, ela também foi se aproximando e fechando os olhos, e logo sentiu os lábios dele nos seus. Ele começou a explorar a boca dela com sua língua em movimentos lentos e molhados, e ela fazia o mesmo, com um pouco de timidez. Separaram-se por falta de ar e se olharam._

_-Sou apenas mais uma, né? –Ela riu um pouco triste._

_-Não. Ayame, pela a primeira vez na vida, eu senti como se fosse meu primeiro beijo._

_Ela corou e apertou o cabo da rosa em suas mãos; por sorte ela estava sem espinhos. Mas mesmo assim, estava meio confusa._

_-Ayame..._

_-Kurama?_

_-Eu... Sinto que eu te amo._

_-Mas só nos conhecemos á uma semana mais ou menos!_

_-Não tem problema. Nessa uma semana que se passou, conheço sua vida mais que tudo e você pode dizer o mesmo. –Ela concordou. –E eu fui notando sua personalidade forte e alegre, mesmo estando num momento tão difícil, você tenta mostrar aos outros que está feliz; apenas para mim você mostra como está se sentindo realmente._

_-É isso mesmo... –ele a abraçou e ela voltou a corar._

_-E quanto á você? O que sente por mim?_

_Ela sorriu e o abraçou de volta._

_-Kurama... Eu sinto o mesmo. Eu realmente sinto o mesmo... –Eles voltaram a se beijar. E dessa vez, ela nem se importou se o seu cabelo voltou a se bagunçar com o vento que soprou por ali._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakuya finalmente acordou. Viu que estava em uma caverna. Olhou para uma coisa pesada que envolvia seu pulso. Era algum tipo de pulseira de ferro bem grossa. Olhou para o lado e viu Rafael caído no chão, meio machucado. Correu até ele por impulso.

-Rafael! –Ela gritou ao se aproximar dele. Ainda estava vivo e sorriu. Ele começou a acordar.

-Sa... kuya... –Ele murmurou. –Que bom que me achou... Elas te pegaram?

Foi aí que ela olhou melhor: sim, estava mesmo numa caverna. Onde estava Yusuke, Kurama, David e os outros.

-Acordou. –Disse uma voz conhecida: Milena. Sakuya olhou para ela que estava na entrada da sala onde estava. –Não se preocupe; disse que você estaria inteira e irei cumprir minha palavra. Apenas coloquei essa pulseira em você para que não pudesse usar seus poderes.

_-Droga... Ela selou meu youki... _–Pensou Sakuya, com uma raiva crescendo em seu interior. _–Mas é temporário..._

-E essa pulseira só será tirada pela a pessoa que o colocou ou quebrando-a; o que pra você e para Rafael será impossível.

-Por enquanto... –Ela murmurou.

-Com licença. –Milena riu e uma pedra enorme foi posta na entrada. –Já volto!

-Você está bem Rafael?

-Sim, estou... Só preciso descansar. –Ele também estava com uma pulseira. Os dois estavam com o youki selados. Teriam que esperar...

---------------------

Resolvi colocar o outro capítulo bem rápido pra recompensar um pouco a minha demora XP com essa fic ta mais fácil fazer isso... Terão que ter paciência com o resto.

Deixem reviews XD To indo, gente! Até a próxima! Kissus!


	10. A Primeira Luta e Poucas Lembranças

Sabe XD Voltei! Ehhh... Chegamos ao capítulo 10! Que emoção! Bem, como eu disse antes, eu vou tentar fazer um hentai mais quente, se vocês quiserem mesmo, só que mais pra frente, ok?

Reviews:

**Lhyl:** XD Entrar na net pra ver e-mails á 7AM? Que dureza XDD Espero que a viajem tenha sido boa X3 Obrigada pelo os elogios! Nha... Eu sei que a Milena é uma baka... Pois é, eu fiz de tudo pra que pelo menos essa vilã fosse odiada por todos. TODOS MESMO! Será que eu exagerei? Não... Espero que você goste desse capítulo tanto quanto você gostou do capítulo anterior - Boa leitura, miguinha!

_**Capítulo 10**_

---------------------

Rafael começou a acordar. Olhou para cima e viu Sakuya, sorrindo para ele; estava com a cabeça deitada no colo dela.

-Por quanto tempo dormi? –Ele perguntou, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela.

-Por quase três horas. Acho que já deve ser de manhã...

Ele observou-a enquanto ela olhava para uma tocha na parede. Sabia que ela estava pensando em Kurama; não podia culpá-la se ela o amava. Suspirou suavemente e voltou á olhar para sua frente, mais precisamente para uma outra tocha.

-Está pensando nele, não é? –Ele acabou perguntando sem perceber na hora.

-Na verdade estou... Tenho certeza de que ele virá. –Ela respondeu enquanto abraçava ambas as pernas. –Só temos que esperar. Enquanto eu estava meio acordada e meio desmaiada, ouvi Milena dizer que eles teriam que vir ás seis da noite. Calculando o tempo que eu dormi, mais o tempo que você dormiu e o tempo que eu acabei cochilando, deve ser mesmo de manhã.

-... Está certa. Deve ser de manhã mesmo.

A pedra que fechava a entrada se moveu, revelando Milena, Jéssica e Vanessa.

-Olá! –Jéssica e Vanessa os cumprimentaram alegremente. –Bom dia!

-Vai se ferrar. –Sakuya disse friamente. Vanessa sorriu de um jeito sarcástico.

-Pelo menos você respondeu. –Ela disse e Sakuya a encarou com ódio.

-Bem... –Milena chamou a atenção de todos. –Só viemos ver o seu estado, Sakuya. Está se sentindo bem.

-Não é da sua conta.

-Hn. Yola?

-Sim. –Yola respondeu e olhou fixamente para Sakuya.

-Ahhh! Filha da mãe! –Sakuya gritou. Vanessa sorriu e esticou seu braço direito, segurando um leque branco. Assim que o apontou para Sakuya, a morena recebeu uma descarga elétrica e gritou novamente.

-Parem com isso! –Rafael gritou. Vanessa parou e Sakuya começou a cair. Rafael a amparou.

-Vocês verão... –Sakuya murmurou. –Irão morrer...

-Você não está em condições nem de fazer ameaças! Cale essa boca! –Milena gritou com um sorriso e riu. Sakuya se levantou, ignorando os pedidos de Rafael para que ficasse sentada. Seu olhar estava extremamente sério e mortal, o que fez com que Milena recuasse um passo.

-Sua covarde. –Ela disse friamente. –Você não tem poder o suficiente para me matar. Sabe disso tanto quanto eu e por isso colocou essa pulseira em mim. Mas quando eu me livrar dela... Você irá pagar com a sua vida! –Ela apontou para Milena, com um sorriso maldoso. –Eu juro que eu te mandarei pro inferno! Irei fazer com que sua alma sofra pela a eternidade! –Ela riu de um jeito maldoso, fazendo com que todos ali ficassem um pouco assustados. Seus olhos ficaram prateados e sem foco e ela parou de rir, ficando séria novamente. –E isso não é uma ameaça; é uma promessa.

Milena rosnou e saiu, enquanto Jéssica, Vanessa e Yola empurraram a pedra para tampar a entrada da caverna novamente. Sakuya fechou os olhos e começou a cair. Rafael a amparou e a deitou no chão, apoiando sua cabeça em seu colo. Logo, ela abriu os olhos; voltaram á cor normal.

-Mas... O que houve? -Ela perguntou, enquanto sentava-se.

-Não se lembra?

-Não... Espera... -ela pensou um pouco. -Ah... Agora me lembrei. Acho que se eu não estivesse com essa pulseira, teria me transformado.

-Transformado?

-Isso mesmo. Teria me transformado em Ayame.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Kurama... Você está bem?

Kurama olhou para trás. Era Cibele. Voltou a olhar para a fonte do jardim.

-Estou. –Ele respondeu. Ela suspirou e se aproximou dele.

-Não. Não está. Olha... Eu sei que a Sakuya está bem. Não se preocupe; eu e você a conhecemos o bastante para afirmar de que ela vai escapar dessa. Então, por favor, mostre um pouco mais de confiança e felicidade porque essas suas más energias estão acabando com o meu humor! –Ele abaixou a cabeça e riu um pouco. –Eu to falando sério! –Ela disse meio indignada. –Agora, eu vou deixar você sozinho.

Ela sorriu e saiu. Ele se sentou em um dos bancos do jardim e ficou olhando fixamente para a fonte, enquanto pensava.

-Parece que agora ele está melhor. –Cibele murmurou, observando o ruivo não muito longe dali.

-Hn. Eu disse que ele não estava bem. –Hiei deu de ombros.

-E por que _eu_ tive que ir lá? Você que é o melhor amigo dele.

-Humpf! –Ele virou o rosto.

-Bobo. –Ela murmurou, com um sorriso doce. Ele se virou para encará-la.

-Quem você chamou de bobo?

-Você mesmo. –Ela o puxou para beijá-lo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakuya olhava fixamente para uma tocha.

_-Kurama está pensando em mim... Eu sinto isso. –_Ela suspirou e se deitou, olhando para o teto de pedra. –_Vou dormir... Minha cabeça está me matando._

-Você está se sentindo bem? –Ela ouviu a voz de Rafael.

_-Não._ Sim, estou. Só vou dormir um pouco.

-Ok. Qualquer coisa, me avise.

-Certo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Dois dias haviam se passado desde que Ayame juntou-se ao grupo de Kurama. Ainda estava conhecendo todos do grupo e geralmente, ficava um pouco afastada dos outros. Já era noite e ela estava sentada encostada em uma árvore, de costas para o grupo, que estava um pouco longe, sentado em volta de uma fogueira, conversando e rindo alto._

_-Por que está tão afastada do grupo?_

_-Porque eu não conheço muito bem todos ali e também porque não estou muito acostumada com reuniões alegres daquele tipo._

_-Então... Está acostumada com o que? –Kurama perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado dela._

_-Estou acostumada á treinos, conversas com a minha mãe e encontros com o meu pai de noite pra contar as novidades. –Ela suspirou e abraçou suas pernas, apoiando seu queixo em seus joelhos. –Você sabe... O 'normal'._

_Ele olhou para ela. Seu olhar estava triste. Melhor desviar o assunto._

_-Hey... –Ele a chamou._

_-Hum?_

_-Quer treinar amanhã? "Ela precisa se distrair de alguma forma."._

_Ela olhou para ele, meio surpresa com o convite. Depois, assentiu positivamente com a cabeça._

_-ótimo! –Ele exclamou. –Preciso ver se você é mesmo forte. –Ela sorriu._

_-Você vai se arrepender desse convite._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Ele realmente se arrependeu de ter feito o convite..._

_-Vamos parar por enquanto! –Ele disse, meio surpreso. –Desisto! –Ele declarou, enquanto massageava seu joelho machucado. Sua roupa estava meio rasgada e ensangüentada, sem contar que havia algumas marcas roxas pelo seu ombro e braços. –É mesmo filha de Raizen. –Ele murmurou._

_-Acho que exagerei. –Ela sorriu e desfez a bola de gelo em sua mão direita. Correu até ele. –Sinto muito! Eu dou um jeito em seus ferimentos depois, ok?_

_-Não precisa. –Ele se levantou e ela também. Sorriu. –Eu me viro._

_-Você quem sabe. Tem certeza?_

_-Tenho._

_Ele pediu licença e se virou para ir embora. Assim que deu três passos, ela o chamou. Olhou para ela._

_-Obrigada. - Ela agradeceu e sorriu._

_-Pelo o que?_

_-Eu sei que você fez isso para que eu me sentisse melhor. Estou apenas agradecendo._

_-Não precisa agradecer. –Ele sorriu e saiu. Ayame ficou olhando ele sumir dentro da floresta e suspirou. Levou sua mão esquerda ao seu peito, sentindo seu batimento cardíaco; estava acelerado. Corou._

_-Ai, meu Deus... Será que eu...? –Ela murmurou. –Bem... Finalmente aconteceu..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Pessoinhas! Bora! –Cibele os chamou. –Vamos lá! São cinco horas!

-Dá pra ter calma! Já ta todo mundo aqui!

-Não ta, não, Hiei. Falta o YUSUKE!

-Que foi, muié! –Ouviram Yusuke responder.

-VENHA LOGO! –Cibele já estava com uma veia saltando em sua testa. –SÓ FALTA VOCÊ, CARAMBA! Mas que irresponsável... –Murmurou a última parte.

-Pronto! Cheguei! Desculpem o atraso! –Yusuke saiu de dentro da casa.

-Não vou nem perguntar. Vamos. Kuwabara! David! Cuide das meninas!

-Ok! –Eles responderam de dentro da casa.

Despediram-se e começaram a andar.

-Hey, onde fica essa floresta que a Milena falou? –Yusuke perguntou e olhou para Cibele.

-Fica logo após a cidade, no lado norte. É uma floresta enorme, onde o carvalho predomina. E a idade das árvores variam de 15 á 50 anos. E a caverna onde eles estão fica bem no centro da floresta. –Ela fez uma pausa. -E é uma caverna incrivelmente escura. Por isso o nome de Dark Cavern.

-Então, tudo o que temos que fazer é atravessar a cidade e metade da floresta? –Kurama disse mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. Cibele respondeu:

-Isso. Até que não vai demorar muito pra atravessar a cidade, já que ela é pequena. Acho que chegaremos á caverna em uma hora. Até lá, a única coisa que poderemos fazer é ficar em alerta e, quem sabe, conversar.

_-Agüente firme, Sakuya._ –Kurama pensou enquanto suspirava.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Quarenta minutos depois..._

-Caramba! Essa floresta é mesmo enorme! –Reclamou Yusuke, enquanto tirava um galhinho enroscado em seu cabelo.

-Não se preocupe; já estamos quase chegando. Em dez ou vinte minutos, estaremos em frente á Dark Cavern. –Cibele comentou. –Cuidado! –Ela gritou e empurrou Yusuke. Um raio o teria acertado se Cibele não o tivesse empurrado. –Vanessa!

-Que pensa que você conseguiu sentir meu ataque antes que ele atingisse Yusuke. Senão, teria sido uma pessoa á menos para enfrentarmos.

-Cala a boca e saia de onde estiver! –Ela berrou.

-Nossa... Ela realmente odeia essa garota... –Yusuke murmurou pros outros.

-É... Ela é mesmo bem ciumenta... –Kurama completou sem perceber. –Hiei, você tem muita sorte, se olhar pro lado bom disso.

-Você quer morrer? –Ele respondeu, ríspido.

Vanessa pulou de uma das árvores e pousou em frente ao grupo.

-Pessoal... –Começou Cibele, com uma voz meio baixa e nervosa. –Vão seguindo a trilha. Encontro vocês assim que eu acabar com essa garota aqui.

-Certo. Vamos indo. –Kurama. Os três continuaram o caminho. Cibele respirou fundo e fez um bastão de fogo surgir em sua mão direita.

-Putz... –Murmurou ela. –Que bom que a Sakuya me ensinou á criar espadas e bastões usando os elementos que controlo... _–Eu controlo o ar e o fogo. Sakuya sempre me treinou e fez com que eu me tornasse uma ótima detetive sobrenatural por isso devo muito á ela. E é por isso que eu tenho que resgatá-la. E nenhuma vaca como a Vanessa vai me impedir._

-Vamos começar! –Vanessa exclamou e partiu para o ataque.

Os garotos puderam ouvir um grito de raiva vindo de Cibele.

-Começaram. –Yusuke afirmou.

Ouviram uma explosão e ficaram com uma gota.

-Com certeza começaram. –Kurama disse com a voz com certo tom de deboche.

"-É só isso que você sabe fazer?" Ouviram Cibele gritar.

"-Ah! Cala essa boca!" Vanessa respondeu.

-Precisa comentar algo? –Yusuke brincou.

-Acho melhor não. –Respondeu a raposa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Droga! Não consigo! –Sakuya disse entre dentes. –Não consigo falar com Kurama por telepatia!

-Claro que não! Seu youki está selado, esqueceu?

-Mas eu queria pelo menos tentar...! –Ela bufou e se sentou, nervosa.

-Sakuya, você precisa ter calma! Tenho certeza de que eles estão vindo.

-Tem razão... –Ela suspirou e encostou-se na parede da caverna. –Apenas temos que esperar.

-Isso.

Ficaram em silêncio. Ela olhando um ponto qualquer e ele sentindo-se inconfortável por causa do silêncio.

-Hey... –Ele finalmente a chamou e ela apenas olhou para ele. –Fala uma coisa que eu to curioso: por que você se apaixonou pelo o Kurama? Só quero saber mesmo. –Ele sorriu. Ela olhou para uma tocha á sua frente e sorriu também.

-Eu amo ele porque... Ele é gentil, inteligente, calmo, paciente e sempre me faz rir e sorrir. Ele sempre teve um enorme respeito e uma enorme admiração por mim. Acho que é só por isso. –Ela suspirou e abraçou suas pernas, com um sorriso meio bobo; estava pensando no ruivo. E Rafael notou isso.

-Me fale mais sobre ele. –Ele pediu ainda mantendo o sorriso. Ela olhou para ele meio preocupada.

-Não acho que isso seja certo com você...

-Pode falar; eu quero ouvir.

Ela suspirou e desfez seu abraço em suas pernas. Esticou-as e olhou para seu amigo.

-Eu me lembro de uma vez, depois de três semanas que nos conhecemos, que estávamos sozinhos em uma caverna. Tínhamos ficado presos lá por causa do temporal que caía e ele decidiu esperar a chuva passar para continuarmos... Ele me disse que se eu pegasse um resfriado, ele iria se odiar pra sempre. –ela riu antes de continuar.

_-Kurama... Tem certeza? –Eu insisti. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e me levou pra dentro da caverna. Confesso que fiquei meio assustada com o barulho alto dos trovões, mas se ficássemos dentro da caverna esperando a chuva passar, o grupo ia ficar preocupado. Mas ele não me ouviu; já estávamos dentro da tal caverna, que nem era muito grande. No máximo, tinha apenas dez metros e era circular._

_Ele se adiantou e plantou um tipo de planta cuja flor é branca e brilha; sua luz é mais forte que a luz de três velas juntas. E era uma planta rasteira que cobriu as paredes quase por inteiro e iluminou bem o lugar. Sentamos no final da caverna e ele me abraçou._

_-Você está com medo, não está? –Ele perguntou._

_-Um pouco._

_-Não se preocupe... Eu vou te proteger._

_Por alguns segundos, meu coração bateu mais forte. Apenas minha mãe e meu pai me falaram aquela frase. Mas com ele, teve um efeito tão especial... Não sei te explicar, Rafael. Lembro-me de que eu ia perguntar uma coisa, mas ele me interrompeu com um beijo. Mas um trovão me assustou e eu parei o beijo. Abracei-o bem forte e fechei meus olhos com força; não dava muito para confiar nos raios e trovões do Makai, pois eles caem em qualquer lugar. Ele me abraçou de volta. Ficamos daquele jeito por um tempo._

_Depois, ele se deitou e me puxou junto. Deitei minha cabeça no tórax dele e ficamos assim._

_-Ayame. –Ouvi ele me chamar e murmurei um 'hn' –Você comunicou ao seu pai de que você se juntou ao meu grupo quando você o visitou?_

_-Hai. Disse isso e disse que eu te amo._

_-E o que ele disse?_

_-Disse que estava tudo bem contanto que eu tome cuidado. –Eu ri depois que repeti a frase dele._

_-Seu pai é bem liberal. E você é bem educada. Acho que é por isso que ele não se preocupou muito quando você disse que ia ficar comigo._

_Eu ri mais ainda e me sentei, limpando as minhas lágrimas causadas pelo o riso._

_-Ah... Kurama... Ele disse, também, que se você me beijar do queixo pra baixo, ele te manda pro inferno. –Eu ri mais ainda. Ele se sentou, com um sorriso._

_-Só irei fazer isso quando você estiver pronta. Ele disse mais alguma coisa?_

_-Não... Não disse. –Vi que ele me olhava com um sorriso doce. –O que foi?_

_-O seu sorriso... É lindo._

_Aí eu me lembrei que eu não havia sorriso verdadeiramente desde eu o encontrei. Ainda estava muito triste com a morte da minha mãe._

_-Obrigada. –Sorri, meio sem jeito e meu rosto ardia._

_-E você fica mais linda ainda quando fica corada._

_-Pára! –Virei meu rosto, com um sorriso envergonhado. Ele colocou uma das mãos dele em meu rosto e me fez encará-lo. Logo, ele estava afagando meu cabelo e brincando com as minhas orelhas._

_-Linda. –Ele murmurou e passou suas mãos pelas minhas duas mechas prateadas. Ele me beijou e me abraçou. –Quero que o tempo pare._

_Eu sorri, meio surpresa._

_-Eu... Também quero isso._

_-Espera._

_Depois disso, me lembro de ele tirar uma rosa branca de seu cabelo e colocá-la no meu cabelo, de um jeito que a minha mecha prateada cobrisse ela com alguns fios. _

_-Agora... Eu quero que o tempo pare. –Ele completou. Foi um dos dias mais... Bonitos que eu já tive ao lado dele._

-Mas eu não entendo: por que você quis ouvir isso?

-É que agora eu tenho a chance de ouvir seu passado. –Ele sorriu e ela também. –E por que você cortou o cabelo?

-Por causa de uma promessa... Que eu fiz á mim mesma. Eu prometi que se eu encontrasse uma vaca que me atormentou no passado, eu cortaria e queimaria meu próprio cabelo com meu youki na frente ela.

Ela sorriu.

-Isso foi... Corajoso.

-Ahhhhh! –Ela gritou e levou ambas as mãos á cabeça. –A Yola ta brincando comigo! Aquela desgraçada!

-Sakuya! Droga! –Ele a segurou antes que caísse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cibele fez uma bola de fogo e controlou o ar para que ela pudesse chegar mais rápido. E conseguiu. Acertou Vanessa em sua perna direita.

-Ahhh! -Vanessa gritou de dor. Cibele esticou seu braço esquerdo e apontou para ela. Vanessa começou a flutuar.

_-Ahh... Como é bom controlar o ar. _–Pensou Cibele enquanto jogava Vanessa contra uma árvore fortemente. Ela cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Caiu de joelhos no chão, tossindo. Cibele se aproximou dela, segurou-a pelo o pescoço e a ergueu.

-Isso é por ser insolente. –Ela deu um soco em Vanessa, fazendo-a voar novamente. Cibele pegou-a pelo o pescoço de novo. –Isso é por estar do lado errado. –Ela deu um soco mais forte nela. –E isso é por ter cumprimentado o Hiei. –Ela fez uma espada de fogo aparecer em sua mão direita. –Adeus. –E com isso, perfurou a barriga de sua inimiga com a espada, fazendo com que o corpo todo dela pegasse fogo.

Cibele ouviu um grito de agonia vindo de Vanessa e sorriu, vitoriosa. Virou-se e continuou seu caminho para a Dark Cavern, com sua mão esquerda em seu ombro direito.

-Agora que ta doendo! –Seu robe branco de luta estava meio rasgado e tinha alguns ferimentos em seus braços, pernas, um corte em sua bochecha esquerda e dois cortes em sua barriga não muito profundos. Começou a correr, ignorando os protestos de seu corpo. Tinha que alcançar os garotos. –Hiei! –Ela gritou. Não tinha muita certeza se ele a ouviria, mas ele é um youkai. Por que não arriscar? –Hiei! HIEI! HIEI!

Um vulto negro parou em sua frente e ela freou com um derrapão no chão. Por sorte não caiu.

-Sabia que ia ganhar. –Hiei disse com um sorriso.

-Hn. Eu tinha certeza disso. –Ela sorriu e se ajoelhou, com a respiração ofegante. –Meu corpo está me matando! –Ela riu. Ele se abaixou e deu um selinho nela.

-Vai melhorar. Quer descansar aí ou vai continuar?

-Eu vou continuar... –Ela se levantou. Começaram a andar meio devagar. –Eu saiba que você ia me escutar...

Ele sorriu.

-Baka... Claro que eu ia te escutar.

-Hum...

-Não estávamos muito longe. Apenas á uns 600 metros de onde você estava.

-Vocês são devagar, hein!

-Não; é que fomos andando devagar porque sabíamos que você ia terminar com ela logo, onna.

Ela corou.

-Seus fofinhos! –Ela o parou por um braço e se aproximou. Beijou-o e depois continuaram a caminhada. Não estavam muito longe dos outros e havia se passado apenas dez minutos desde que Cibele começou a luta contra Vanessa. Não demoraria muito até chegarem na Dark Cavern.

--------------------

Ai, ai, ai... Mais um capítulo! Gostaram? Bem, num tenho muito que comentar n.n''

Deixem reviews! XD

Kissus! X3


	11. As lutas e o passado

BÚUU! XD

Alguém se assustou? Não? Que pena... XD Continuando, gostaria de dizer que adorei ter digitado o capítulo 10 e espero que este saia melhor n.n

_**Capítulo 11**_

Hiei e Cibele alcançaram os outros dois. Continuaram caminhando, em alerta, já que poderia acontecer a mesma coisa que aconteceu agora pouco.

-Faltam uns dez ou cinco minutos para chegarmos. –Comentou Cibele. –Então, é melhor ficarmos em alerta mais do que já estamos.

Concordaram em silêncio e continuaram andando. Até que finalmente chegaram. Pararam faltando cinco metros para entrarem.

_-Estranho... Foi muito fácil. Fácil até demais... –_Pensou Cibele, desconfiada.

Decidiram continuar o caminho. Após seis passos, sentiram uma energia muito forte. Mas só por alguns segundos.

-Ahhh...! –Cibele gritou quando sentiu algo cortar seu braço. Olhou para seu braço esquerdo. Um corte profundo havia sido feito e o sangue derramava sem cessar.

-O que...? –Yusuke olhou para uma adaga que estava fincada no chão, perto de Cibele. Pelo o visto, havia sido aquela adaga que feriu o braço dela.

-Droga... –Cibele murmurou. Kurama rapidamente invocou algumas ervas e fez um curativo no braço de Cibele, com um pano que havia trazido no caso de algo assim acontecesse. –Valeu.

-Não há de que. –Ele sorriu.

-Agora quem foi que me atacou! –Cibele olhou para os lados.

-Fui eu. –Uma voz fria foi ouvida. Jéssica surgiu de dentro da caverna e parou á uma certa distância deles. –Apenas lancei minha adaga. E que bom que te acertou. –Ela sorriu de um jeito sarcástico e maldoso, olhando para Cibele.

Hiei sorriu do mesmo jeito.

-Hn. Vai pagar pelo o que fez. –Disse ele, sacando sua katana e ficando em posição de luta.

-Isso vai ser divertido. –Jéssica riu e também ficou em posição de luta. –O resto pode passar. Não se preocupem que eu não tentarei nenhum truque para detê-los.

-Vê se não morre... –Cibele murmurou para Hiei antes de seguir os outros, que já estavam entrando na caverna.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Seis meses haviam se passado desde que Ayame se juntou ao grupo de Kurama. Ambos sempre se respeitavam e ele sempre a protegia de seu próprio passado. Havia feito com que ela chorasse o quanto quisesse e agora, ela se sente melhor e mais feliz. Realmente, foi melhor para ela chorar do que ficar prendendo a tristeza._

_Ela estava sentada na beira de um riacho, com os pés dentro da água e com seu quimono dobrado até seus joelhos para não se molhar. Observava uma flor branca que havia pegado perto do riacho._

_-Hey! Kurama, pode sair de onde estiver! –Ela disse com a voz firme._

_-Como você sabia? –Perguntou ele, saindo detrás de uma árvore e andando até ela._

_-Eu apenas sei... -Ela sorriu. Ele se sentou ao lado dela. -Por que você vive me observando?_

_-Porque quero ter certeza de que você está bem. E... Se você quiser chorar, eu quero que chore em meus braços._

_-O que! -Ela corou e se levantou, ficando em pé dentro do rio. –Que bobagem! E-eu não vou mais chorar por causa daquilo...!_

_-Só quero ter certeza._

_Ela suspirou e saiu do riacho. Arrumou seu quimono e olhou para ele, que ainda estava sentado, abraçando sua perna direita e esticando a outra perna._

_-Não vou nem comentar. –Ela cruzou os braços._

_-Acho que nem precisa. –Ele se levantou. –Olha, hoje iremos atacar um castelo. Ele não é muito longe daqui. Eu e você vamos bolar uma estratégia. Tudo bem por você?_

_-Claro. Já não fiz isso várias vezes? –Ela deu de ombros e ele sorriu._

_-Essa é a minha garota! –Ele afagou a franja dela._

_-Seu bobo. –Ela sussurrou. Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou. Assim que se separaram, ele a aproximou passando seu braço direito pelo os ombros dela e começaram a andar em direção á floresta onde o grupo estava._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Vamos ver se você é mesmo forte. –Disse Jéssica. Em menos de dois segundos, doze bolas de fogo surgiram flutuando em sua frente. Ela sorriu e esticou os braços devagar, para depois fazer com que a palma de suas duas mãos ficassem retas. Então, todas as bolas de fogo voaram rapidamente em direção á Hiei.

-Hn. –Ele se desviou de todas rapidamente enquanto avançava em direção á Jéssica.

-Fire wall! –Jéssica gritou e um tipo de parede de fogo apareceu em sua frente, fazendo com que Hiei recuasse. A parede de fogo se dissipou. Jéssica colocou ambas as mãos no lado direito de seu corpo, semi-flexionando seus joelhos. Criou uma bola de fogo enorme e depois esticou seus braços para frente, semi-flexionando apenas sua perna esquerda para frente, pegando impulso. –Espiral!

A enorme bola de fogo transformou-se em uma espiral. Hiei pulou para cima e quando voltou a olhar para Jéssica, quatro bolas de fogo estavam vindo em sua direção. Uma delas acertou seu joelho direito e conseguiu se desviar do resto. Pousou no chão com seu joelho atingido pegando fogo; e logo, seu corpo todo estava em chamas. Jéssica riu maldosamente. Mas ele não gritava, o que fez ela voltar á olhar para ele.

-Hn. Aprendi esse ataque á pouco tempo. Ainda não está perfeito, mas serve pra te matar. –E com isso, ele esticou suas mãos para frente rapidamente e toda a chama de seu corpo voltou para Jéssica num velocidade incrível e a atingiu. –Eu apenas usei o ar á minha volta e consegui criar um tipo de vácuo. Ah... E o seu fogo não me machuca, já que eu sou um youkai de fogo. Baka.

-Seu filho da mãe... –Ela murmurou enquanto caía de joelhos. Havia algo de errado... Aquelas chamas que queimavam seu corpo não eram as _suas_ chamas; ela é imune aos próprios ataques. Então... A única explicação lógica era que Hiei redirecionou seu ataque com um pouco de sua energia maligna misturada em suas chamas. –Muito esperto...

Jéssica sorriu antes de finalmente cair no chão e seu corpo ser consumido pelo o fogo.

-Humpf. É realmente uma pena que alguém forte como ela estava do lado errado. Até que ela conseguiu me ferir. –Ele olhou para seu joelho que estava ensangüentado e um pouco queimado. –Nada que eu não resolva.

Ele guardou sua katana e continuou o caminho, sentindo dor em seu joelho e mesmo assim o ignorando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Kurama... Já que estamos juntos á um ano, tenho uma surpresa pra você!_

_Ayame sorriu e lhe estendeu uma caixinha preta que havia conseguido no último roubo em um castelo. Ele pegou a caixinha e depois olhou com um olhar interrogativo para ela._

_-Abra! –Ela pediu. Ele piscou algumas vezes para acordar do pequeno transe de ficar olhando para o brilho de felicidade e ansiedade dela e abriu a caixinha. Era uma pérola branca, meio rosada._

_-Onde conseguiu?_

_-Ora... Quantas vezes já não visitamos algumas praias em nossa jornada? –Ela deu uma piscadela de olho e ele sorriu._

_-Ta bom. Confesso que eu realmente fiquei surpreso. Também tenho uma coisinha pra você._

_-Tem? –Ela perguntou com seus olhos brilhando mais que o normal e sua cauda balançava de um lado para o outro bem rapidamente, mostrando que estava feliz._

_-Espere aqui._

_-Hai!_

_Ele sorriu e saiu. Ela estava lembrando uma criancinha quando está frente á frente com um doce..._

_Depois que voltou, encontrou Ayame sentada em uma pedra no fundo da caverna, com um sorriso. Ele escondia o presente atrás de seu corpo, o que a deixou mais ansiosa e curiosa. Se aproximou dela. Ajoelhou-se no chão e mostrou seu presente: um colar de ouro com vários fragmentos de pedras preciosas. Ela sorriu e o abraçou, e começou a lamber o rosto dele, num típico beijo de raposa. Ele começou a rir e depois a afastou._

_Afastou o cabelo dela e colocou o colar. Ela olhou para o colar e sorriu._

_-É lindo! Oh, Kurama... –Ela deu um selinho nele. –Eu pensei que só eu estava vendo que estávamos juntos á um ano. Daí eu ouvi dizer que a cada ano que passamos juntos, trocamos presentes. –Ela sorriu. –Estou tão feliz!_

_Ela o abraçou de novo e, sem querer, foram para o chão, ficando numa posição nada normal e inocente. Ela corou._

_-Ai... Desculpa... –Ela murmurou. Mas quando ia se levantar, ele a abraçou pela a cintura. Suas mãos subiram pelas as costas dela, deixando-a cada vez mais vermelha. Uma de suas mãos chegou à nuca dela, trazendo seu rosto para mais próximo até beijá-la. –Kurama... –Ela sussurrou perto de uma das orelhas dele. –Acho que estou pronta..._

_Ele mexeu suas orelhas, um pouco confuso se escutara direito._

_-Ãhn? –Ele perguntou._

_-Você sabe... Eu... Estou pronta pra avançarmos no nosso namoro. Por favor?_

_Ele se sentou e a levou junto. Ela o encarava esperando uma resposta. Ele respirou fundo._

_-Eu não sei... –Ele respondeu meio incerto. Ela bufou e o empurrou levemente para o chão. Debruçou-se sobre ele._

_-Eu vou fazer você gritar um "sim"... –Ela disse maliciosa._

_-Você não tem experiência._

_-Eu sei. Mas tenho instintos... –Murmurou ela, enquanto sua mão esquerda deslizava pelo o corpo dele até chegar em seu membro. Massageou-o, sem tirar seus olhos dos olhos do outro. Ela desamarrou a faixa branca que ele usava como cinto e colocou sua mão para dentro da calça dele. Voltou á massageá-lo. Ele gemeu alto quando ela acariciou a cabeça de sua masculinidade bem devagar. –Mudou de idéia?_

_-Não sei... E se você se machucar? Ahhh! –Ele gemeu novamente quando ela usou o mesmo truque. –Sim! Ta bom!_

_-Eu disse que ia te fazer gritar um "sim"! –Ela disse vitoriosa._

_-Humpf. Minha vez. –Ele se levantou rapidamente e se debruçou sobre ela._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Cibele, Kurama. Continuem o caminho.

-Yusuke... –Cibele murmurou, olhando ora para ele, ora para Yola. –Vê se dá uma surra bem servida nela. Sendo mulher ou não, ela não está do lado certo.

-Pode deixar... –Ele respondeu.

Os outros dois continuaram o caminho.

Yola se ajoelhou e fechou os olhos. Seu youki começou a aumentar. Logo, todo o lugar onde estavam ficou coberto de gelo e neve. Ela voltou a se levantar e a abrir os olhos. Ele a olhou, concentrado. E foi ele mesmo quem começou. Correu em direção á ela e quando estava quase chegando perto, preparou um soco. Mas foi aí que viu que havia acertado uma barreira invisível.

-Aaaai! Droga! –Ele esbravejou enquanto massageava seu punho direito.

-Hum... Vamos ver se você sai vivo dessa. –Ela ergueu suas mãos e, conseqüentemente, ele olhou para cima. Havia várias pedras de gelo pontiagudas no teto, com espaço de apenas cinco centímetros de cada uma mais ou menos. Elas começaram a balançar.

-Caramba! Vão cair! –Ele gritou, desesperado. As estacas de gelo começaram a cair, e ele começou a correr para todos os lados. –Ahh... –Ele concentrou energia no punho direito enquanto corria. Conseguiu parar. –SHOTGUN!

O shotgun conseguiu destruir a maioria das estacas. Ele sorriu de um jeito triunfante.

-Pelo o visto... –Ele começou. –Você é mesmo uma cachorrinha obediente.

Ela franziu o cenho.

-Cala a boca! –Ela gritou e várias estacas de gelo formaram-se ao seu redor e foram em direção á Yusuke. Ele desviou-se e quebrou algumas. –Só por causa disso... Acho que vou torturar um pouco a sua irmã...

-Nem pense nisso! –Ele concentrou o leigun e atirou. Ele acertou a barreira dela e ela riu.

-Isso não vai funcionar! –Ela só parou quando viu que sua barreira havia sido destruída. Pulou, mas mesmo assim, o leigun atingiu suas pernas.

-Ahhh! –Ela gritou de dor. Pousou no chão e não conseguiu ficar em pé. Suas pernas estavam dormentes. –Droga... –Ela esticou seu braço esquerdo. –Final ice ball!

Então, toda a camada de gelo que cobria o local começou a se juntar, até criar uma bola imensa de gelo.

-_Essa bola... Está revestida de energia maligna... _–Yusuke pensou enquanto começava a juntar energia para mais um leigun.

-Ráááaaa! –Ela gritou e a bola foi em direção á Yusuke em uma velocidade boa. Ele solto o leigun e a disputou com a bola de gelo. Logo, a imensa bola de gelo se partiu e o leigun atingiu Yola.

-Ahhhhh! –Ela gritou e seu corpo foi desintegrado.

Cibele e Kurama corria para chegar onde Sakuya estava. Pararam quando viram Milena, em frente á uma pedra enorme e sorrindo.

-Chegaram...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_-Hnnn... –Ayame acordou. Seu corpo estava coberto por seu quimono, substituindo um lençol. Sentou-se, segurando o quimono, cobrindo seu corpo nu. Olhou para a entrada da caverna e lá estava Kurama, devidamente vestido e com um cesto cheio de frutas. Sorriu quando viu que ela estava acordada. Ela corou e enrolou-se em seu quimono. Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou._

_-Bom dia._

_-Bom dia. –Ela respondeu com a voz meio rouca de sono. "Meu sentido feminino dia para que eu não comente nada sobre noite passada, só se ele comentar."_

_-Então, deu pro gasto pra sua primeira vez?_

"_Droga, Kurama!" –Sim. Claro! –Ela respondeu, corando violentamente. Pegou uma maçã do cesto de frutas que ele trouxe e começou a comer. Ele pegou um cacho de uvas e começou a comer também. –O que vamos fazer hoje? Tem algum plano?_

_-Hoje, iremos descansar. O grupo teve um dia difícil antes de ontem e parece que foi um milagre que todos tenhamos saído de lá vivos._

_-Eu sei!_

_-E estamos vivos graças á sua estratégia de última hora._

_-Hn. O próximo besta que falar que lugar de mulher é na cozinha, eu deixo morrer._

_Riram._

_-Ainda está chateada com ele?_

_-Não. Talvez... Sim. Tanto faz! Agora ele mudou sua opinião quanto á isso, com certeza._

_-É óbvio que sim._

_-Mas o Lee é um idiota mesmo!_

_-Esquece isso. O que acha de irmos passear perto de uma cachoeira que tem aqui perto?_

_-Ta bom._

_-Eu vou buscar um quimono pra você._

_-Uhum._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rafael olhou para Sakuya, que dormia com a cabeça em seu colo. Já fazia uma hora e meia que ela estava dormindo. Olhou para o cabelo dela. Depois para os olhos fechados, testa, nariz, bochecha e pousou o olhar na boca entreaberta. Ficou meio paralisado e começou a aproximar seu rosto cada vez mais. Até que conseguiu roçar seus lábios nos dela. Cinco segundos depois, voltou á se sentar direito.

-Não... Consigo sentir nada. –Murmurou. –Acho que... Eu consegui esquecê-la. –Sorriu.

Sakuya começou a acordar.

-Caramba! Dessa vez você dormiu mesmo! –Disse ele, normalmente.

-Hn... Eu tive três lembranças de uma vez. –Ela disse, sentando-se. Levou sua mão esquerda á sua cabeça. –Ai... Que dor...

-Vai passar.

-Tem razão...

Ouviram uma explosão vindo do lado de fora.

-Estão aqui! –Sakuya afirmou, levantando-se. Rafael também se levantou, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

-Ótimo! Se não estivéssemos com essas pulseiras...

-É... Se tivéssemos algo para abri-las... Um grampo de cabelo seria útil...

Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos.

-Ou algo com ponta fina... –Completou. Tirou de seu bolso uma bainha pequena com uma adaga. –Sempre tenho uma extra!

-Isso pode funcionar!

Sakuya tirou a adaga da bainha e começou a mexer na fechadura da pulseira com a ponta da adaga. Ouviram um "clic", após uns dois minutos.

-Consegui! –Comemorou ela, tirando sua pulseira. Começou a tirar a de Rafael.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Droga... –Murmurou Kurama, limpando um pouco do sangue que escorria no lado esquerdo de sua boca. Segurou seu chicote de rosas com mais firmeza e se levantou. Milena sorriu sarcasticamente e fez uma bola de raios. Correu até ele e lançou a bola com toda sua força e velocidade. Kurama conseguiu se desviar e atacou-a com seu chicote, acertando seu braço direito que usou para defender-se.

-Ai... –Milena reclamou baixinho e se abaixou para desviar-se de outro ataque. Desviou-se de mais um com um salto, mas Kurama puxou o chicote de volta e este se enroscou na cintura dela. Ele lançou-a para uma das paredes da caverna.

-Hiei! –Cibele exclamou que Hiei estava chegando. Correu até ele, com um sorriso preocupado. –Está tudo bem?

-Só alguns ferimentos. –Ele respondeu, sem parar de andar.

-Eu dou um jeito nisso depois. –Ela sorriu. Começaram a observar a luta de Kurama. Milena lançou uma rajada de fogo, acertando de raspão o braço direito dele e queimando seu chicote de rosas.

-_Droga... Se ela controla o fogo, estou em desvantagem...! -_

A pedra que tampava a entrada do 'salão' atrás de Milena explodiu. A poeira abaixou e logo, Sakuya apareceu, com o braço direito esticado para frente. Ela sorriu e abaixou seu braço.

-Você vai se ferrar... Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. –Disse Sakuya, dando dois passos para frente. –É agora que eu vou quebrar a sua cara...

--------------------

Nhaaaaa! Mais um capítulo terminado!

Desculpem qualquer erro de português, ok?

Pessoal, sinto dizer, mas acho que essa fic irá acabar, no máximo, no capítulo 16 T.T Não sei! Se vocês quiserem menos ou mais que isso, é só falar! É provável que eu faça até capítulos extras, para compensar minha ausência por causa do 'CPU e sua formatação' n.n'

Veremos, veremos...

Deixem reviews! XD

Kissus!


	12. A vida por um fio

Weee! Capítulo 12! XD lol! Bem, bem, bem... Aqui estão as respostas dos reviews:

Vamos á fic! n.n

**Esse capítulo foi escrito em homenagem á Cibele, que foi aniversário dela ontem (dia 16 de março de 2006) e ela fez 14 anos! Parabéns Cibele! – Mas eu só pude postar o capítulo hoje... ¬¬ - Mesmo assim, parabéns Cibeeeleeeee!**

_**Capítulo 12**_

--------------------

-Eu duvido. –Provocou Milena. Sakuya ficou com um olhar extremamente sério e assassino.

-Nunca mais diga isso se referindo á mim. –E com isso, Sakuya desapareceu. Quando os outros perceberam, ela estava distribuindo vários socos e chutes rápidos em Milena, que desviava com certa dificuldade. Finalmente, Sakuya concentrou mais força em seu punho direito e conseguiu atingir a adversária no rosto, fazendo-a voar e atingir uma das paredes da caverna por causa do impacto do golpe.

-Nada mal. –Milena murmurou, enquanto se levantava e limpava um pouco do sangue que escorria do lado direito de sua boca. –Eu vou te matar de novo! Rááááááá! –Milena avançou, preparando um soco. Sakuya se desviou e segurou Milena pelo braço.

-Segunda vez! Nem foi você que me matou na primeira! Mandou uma outra pessoa fazer isso! Covarde!

-Grrrr...! Cala a boca! –Tentou acertar um chute em Sakuya, que desviou e a soltou, pulando para trás e pegando distância.

-Hn. Sinto muito, Kurama! Mas quem vai matar essa aqui, sou eu! Iaaa! –Sakuya gritou, antes de lançar três bolas de energia branca em direção á Milena. Ela conseguiu desviar de duas e foi acertada pela a última na perna direita. Abaixou-se, tentando esquecer-se da dor. Recuperou-se e voltou a ficar de pé.

-Você vai me pagar... –Milena levantou seu braço esquerdo para cima e murmurou algum tipo de reza. Um tipo de corda de luz amarela surgiu, cercando Sakuya, e tinha alguns ideogramas chineses desenhados na corda. –Feche! –E, dito isto, a corda amarrou Sakuya.

-Ahh... –Sakuya soltou um gemido de dor, ajoelhando em ambas as pernas. Os ideogramas chineses espalharam-se por seu corpo. –Mas o que é isso?

-É magia negra. –Respondeu Rafael, saindo do salão, massageando os pulsos. _-Droga de pulseira..._ –Pensou.

-Aff... Tá vivo! –Yusuke se surpreendeu

-Nãããããããão, Yusuke! Ele tá morto e você tá tendo uma alucinação! –Respondeu Cibele sarcasticamente. –Por que Milena não te matou? –Olhou para Rafael.

-Nem eu sei...

-Você disse algo sobre magia negra... –Kurama começou.

-Essa corda que está prendendo Sakuya só pode ser invocada por uma pessoa muito forte. Ela é feita de magia negra e cada ideograma representa uma coisa.

-Desde quando você sabe magia negra! –Sakuya gritou, olhando furiosa para Milena, que sorriu cinicamente.

-Consegui aprender essa magia há muito tempo atrás. E não foi fácil. Mas vale á pena; veja. –Milena ergueu ambos os braços para cima e seus punhos brilharam. Depois, apontou para Sakuya e a luz em seus punhos atingiu a morena, fazendo-a ficar com um brilho azul por alguns segundos e depois o brilho se apagou. –Comece.

Então, o ideograma que estava no ombro direito de Sakuya desapareceu. Logo, ela começou a sentir um calor e depois, seu corpo pegou fogo.

-Ahhhh! –Gritou.

-Sakuya! –Seus amigos gritaram, preocupados.

O fogo se dissipou. Sakuya estava ofegante e se levantou com dificuldade.

-O que... foi isso? –Perguntou, ainda ofegante.

-Cada ideograma representa alguma coisa. E, conforme desaparecem, seu significado é ativado e a pessoa sofre de acordo com o significado. O que acabou de desaparecer era o ideograma que significava "fogo". Entendeu? –Milena riu. –O único jeito de se livrar da maldição é me matando! Mas vocês nunca conseguirão!

-Ah, cala essa boca. –Disse Yusuke, dando um passo para frente. –Olha... Quando eu conheci meu verdadeiro pai, ele morreu. Sempre vivi apenas com minha mãe, sem saber da minha família. E agora, quando eu finalmente encontro alguém que eu posso dizer que é da minha família sem ser minha mãe, alguma idiota quer matá-la. Isso eu não vou permitir.

-Ahhhh! –Sakuya gritou de novo e todos olharam para ela.

-"Gelo". Esse ideograma que acabou de sumir era o gelo. Agora, ela deve ter sentido uma pontada em seu corpo e um frio insuportável. Vocês têm apenas vinte e oito minutos para acabarem comigo, pois se o último ideograma sumir, o que está na testa dela, ela morrerá. Esse ideograma... CHAMA-SE "MORTE"! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Sua filha da mãe! –Yusuke gritou e partiu para o ataque, fazendo seu punho brilhar. –SHOTGUN! –Vários socos voaram em direção a Milena, que foi atingida pela metade deles. E, ao invés de gritar ou reagir diante á dor, apenas sorriu cruelmente.

-Á cada minuto... Á cada minuto Sakuya aproxima-se da morte. Nunca vão conseguir me derrotar nesse ritmo. –Milena riu novamente. Depois, se abaixou rapidamente e deu um soco no chão. Várias rochas começaram a se levantar fortemente do chão, tentando atingir Yusuke, que conseguiu se desviar á tempo. –Muito bem... É mesmo Yusuke Urameshi. Ahhh! –As rochas saíram do chão e ficaram flutuando no ar. Milena apontou para Yusuke e as pedras voaram em direção á ele.

-Droga! –Yusuke gritou, enquanto destruía e se desviava das pedras. Enquanto isso, Sakuya tentava andar em direção á ele. Gritou novamente quando um dos ideogramas desapareceu.

_-Que dor nos pulmões... Não consigo respirar!_ –Pensou, enquanto tentava puxar o ar. Tentou se acalmar e logo, o efeito deste ideograma acabou. _–Vamos lá... Você vai conseguir se lembrar das aulas de língua chinesa... Vejamos... "Dor, dormência muscular, sono, feridas no braço, pernas inutilizadas"... Caramba! Dessa vez eu me ferrei!_

Um ideograma começou a desaparecer e ela conseguiu lê-lo. "Poderes selados".

-Ai, não! Ai... Merda, merda, merda, merda! –Esbravejou, enquanto tentava criar qualquer arma de qualquer elemento que controlava. –Ihh... Será que este é permanente até derrotar a autora disso tudo? –Murmurou.

Yusuke conseguiu acertar três chutes em Milena, que apenas ria e sorria, divertindo-se com o sofrimento de todos.

-Finalmente, Sakuya... Você irá morrer de novo! –Milena riu maldosamente.

_-Veremos...!_ –Pensou Kurama, pegando uma semente discretamente de seu cabelo. Lançou-a em direção á Milena, que não percebeu quando a semente penetrou peito esquerdo, bem onde fica o coração. Ela logo parou de rir.

-Mas o que? Que dor é essa? –Perguntou mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

-Eu plantei a '_flor da morte'_ em você, Milena. –Kurama respondeu friamente. Ela gritou de dor e se ajoelhou no chão.

-Por que, meu amor? Por que fez isso? –Milena murmurou tristemente, enquanto seus olhos ficavam cheios de água.

-Porque você merece. Nunca pensei que você poderia ser uma mulher tão... Tão interesseira e tão idiota. –Ele desviou seu olhar para Sakuya quando esta gritou novamente. O ideograma "dor" havia desaparecido e Sakuya gritava, sentindo uma dor horrível em todo seu corpo. –Se você fosse inteligente, Milena... Saberia que, se você ama alguém, tem que deixá-la viver feliz, com você ou sem você. Me desculpe, mas você vai ter que morrer. Nunca irei te perdoar por nada nesse mundo.

-Não, Kurama! Por favor, não me mate!

-Tarde demais. –Respondeu ele friamente. Milena soltou um grito quando a flor da morte começou a crescer dentro de seu corpo, alimentando-se de suas energias e de seu sangue.

-Sempre vou te amar... Kurama... –Murmurou, antes de cair no chão. Uma flor roxa desabrochou no peito de Milena, assim que perfurou seu corpo, deixando suas folhas e raízes crescerem para fora do corpo.

Os ideogramas no corpo de Sakuya desapareceram por completo e nada mais aconteceu á ela. Kurama correu até ela e a ajudou a se levantar.

-Você está bem?

-Estou sim, Kurama... Apenas umas dorzinhas aqui e ali... Nada de mais. Quer saber? Vamos embora.

-Não! Você tem que descansar um pouco primeiro!

-Claro que não. Anda logo. –Sakuya começou a andar. Kurama bufou e rodou os olhos. Correu até Sakuya e a pegou no colo. –Hey! Kurama, me põe no... –Foi interrompida por Kurama, que a beijou. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, encostando sua cabeça no tórax dele. Todos começaram a andar para saírem da caverna. Cibele criou uma bola de fogo para iluminar o caminho e Sakuya acabou dormindo.

-Foi de mais para ela, por hoje. –Comentou David, olhando a irmã.

-Ela vai se recuperar. –Cibele sorriu, confiante. –É da Sakuya que estamos falando!

Os outros sorriram.

-Tem razão, Cibele. –Concordou Kurama. –É da Sakuya que estamos falando...

Depois de um tempo andando, chegaram no acampamento, onde os outros aguardavam ansiosos e preocupados.

-Yusuke! –Keiko se levantou do sofá com um sorriso aliviado. –Estão todos bem?

-Estamos... Só uns ferimentos.

-E a Sakuya? –Botan se aproximou.

-Ela vai se recuperar logo. Só precisa de um descanso. –Kurama respondeu dessa vez.

-Aaaiiiieeee! –Cibele gritou, levando sua mão para o machucado feito pela a adaga de Jéssica em seu outro braço.

-O que foi? –Kurama olhou para ela.

-Aquele corte... Começou a doer de repente...

-Estranho... –Kurama deitou Sakuya no sofá e andou até Cibele. Desfez o curativo e seu braço estava vermelho e o corte estava completamente curado e não havia marca nenhuma. –Mas o que...? Isso não foi trabalho das ervas.

-Ai não... Será que aquela faca tava com veneno!

-É a única explicação lógica. –Kurama e os outros se preocuparam.

-Ai caramba! Ahhh! –Cibele pressionou seu braço e se ajoelhou. –Mas qual será o veneno!

_-Que pena que não sabem..._

Todos ouviram uma voz e ela vinha de todos os cantos.

-Quem está aí?

_-Não se lembram? É a Jéssica..._

-Ainda viva! –Rafael exclamou com raiva.

_-Não. Apenas fiz um "trato" com uma pessoa importante e vim avisá-los que Cibele não passa dessa noite. Aquela adaga que a feriu estava envenenada sim. Nunca lhes direi o antídoto. Apenas esclareci essa dúvida! Ah sim! E aquele veneno é feito de algumas ervas e sangue de algumas cobras bem venenosas. Huum... Pensando bem, acho que não tem antídoto, se o veneno tem uma mistura tão variada de venenos. Hahaha! Espero que essas dicas os ajudem! Nos vemos no inferno, Cibele!_

Silêncio. Uma tensão se formou no ambiente e todos olharam preocupados para Cibele. Ela por outro lado, abaixou lentamente sua cabeça, de modo que sua franja cobrisse seus olhos. Depois, colocou suas mãos na cintura, ergueu sua cabeça, mostrando que estava chorando, mas estava com um sorriso.

-Gente... –Ela começou. –Aquela vadia me ferrou! –Ela riu um pouco. Os outros sentiram ainda mais tristeza e abaixaram seus olhares ou se entreolharam preocupados. –Ah, qual é! Todos nós morreremos um dia!

-Mas a sua hora não é essa! –Retrucou David.

-Bem, eu acho que sim. O destino não é escrito e definido?

-Nós fazemos nosso destino. –Hiei disse antes de abaixar a cabeça. Cibele desfez o sorriso e lançou um olhar triste e preocupado á Hiei, que agora estava num canto da sala. Andou até ele, sentindo uma vontade imensa de chorar. Abraçou-o.

-Hiei... Sinto muito. –Murmurou. –O que eu posso dizer? Eu sei que isso é triste, mas você vai superar.

-Não diga imbecilidades! –Ele gritou e se afastou dela. Os outros o olharam, surpresos. –Acha que eu vou aceitar uma coisa dessas! Saber que você quer se entregar assim á morte é algo que... Não vai dar pra suportar! E ainda por cima não poderei fazer nada! E o pior é que eu não vou me perdoar nunca se algo acontecer á você! Eu não sabia o que era a verdadeira tristeza até agora, quando soube essa notícia! Aquele meu passado só mostra raiva e vingança! Pensei que tivesse tristeza também, mas eu tava errado! E percebi isso só agora! Agora eu sei o que é tristeza de verdade, Cibele! Eu te amo e agora... Não posso fazer nada pra te salvar! Eu me sinto um inútil por isso!

Ele parou de gritar e estava ofegante. Cibele estava com uma cara surpresa e com lágrimas nos olhos.

-E só de pensar... –Ele continuou, com uma voz mais triste. –Que eu não vou mais te ver... Dói muito! Você é mais fria do que eu pensava... Mas isso não me impede de amar você... Faz pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, mas sinto que isso não importa... Sinto que isso nunca importou...

Ele abaixou sua cabeça. Cibele o olhou com as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto e logo, arregalou levemente os olhos quando viu quatro pedras preciosas negras caírem no chão. Viu Hiei passar seu braço direito com força nos olhos.

-Não é possível.. –Yukina levou sua mão esquerda á boca e estava com os olhos arregalados. –Isso só acontece com as mulheres da minha raça... Irmão...?

Hiei olhou para Yukina e todos dirigiram sua atenção para os dois. Hiei apenas balançou a cabeça em um 'sim'; não tinha mais como esconder. Yukina andou até ele, ainda com a cara de surpresa e o abraçou. Ele devolveu o abraço timidamente.

-Eu procurei você por tanto tempo... –Ela disse fechando levemente os olhos e com um sorriso. Cibele sentiu uma pontada em seu ombro esquerdo e segurou o grito. Não queria acabar com aquele momento.

-Desculpe por isso. –Ele pediu. Desfez o abraço devagar e olhou para Cibele, que pressionava seu ombro esquerdo com sua mão direita e seu rosto expressava certa dor.

-Está se espalhando... –Cibele sussurrou. –Hiei, antes que qualquer coisa aconteça... Eu... Amo você também, Hiei. É uma pena que isso esteja acontecendo e de uma maneira tão rápida... –Ela se sentou em um dos braços dos sofás e olhou para o chão com um olhar perdido. –Tudo que passou nesses últimos dias... Já me rende muitos sorrisos e lembranças boas... Eu apenas queria mais um tempo pra poder me lembrar de tudo... E pra poder viver mais um pouco... Tanta coisa aconteceu em pouco tempo que eu acho que estou até meio confusa. Vou sentir falta daqui... Só porque agora eu tenho ótimos motivos pra continuar vivendo... Eu tenho que ir embora e abandonar todos vocês... –Ela levou ambas as mãos ao rosto e começou a chorar um pouco alto.

Silêncio novamente. Apenas se ouvia o choro de Cibele. Keiko e Botan limparam seus olhos, mas as lágrimas teimavam em surgir. Kurama apenas olhava para o chão e cerrava os punhos, querendo matar Jéssica novamente. Shizuka acendeu um cigarro e seu olhar estava extremamente sério e triste. Kuwabara **_ainda_** estava tentando acreditar que Hiei era irmão de Yukina. Yusuke abraçou Keiko para que pudesse chorar baixinho e David socou um pouco uma das paredes. Yukina olhou para o irmão com um olhar triste e este andou até Cibele. Abraçou-a fortemente e a beijou após afastar as mãos dela do rosto. **(1)**

_-Neutralizar... Como neutralizar esse veneno com minhas ervas medicinais? –_Kurama se sentou em um dos sofás. Pensou muito até que se levantou novamente. –Eu tenho uma idéia. –Disse com firmeza. Olharam para ele. –Yukina, você tem habilidades de cura e eu tenho plantas medicinais. Posso tentar neutralizar o veneno temporariamente com uma planta e você faz o resto do trabalho. Bem, e depois, alguém pode doar um pouco de energia espiritual á Cibele para que ela possa ter forças e para que o antídoto que irei fazer reaja com mais facilidade e rapidez. Entendido?

Todos ficaram ainda com uma expressão de surpresa e depois, sorriram.

-Entendido. –Yukina respondeu e se aproximou de Cibele. Hiei se afastou um pouco e Kurama retirou uma semente dos cabelos, transformando-a em uma planta com folhas vermelhas e manchas amarelas.

-Essa planta vai congelar o sangue do lugar onde o veneno já se espalhou. –Kurama explicou. –Por isso, temos que ser rápidos. Coma isso. –Kurama esticou a planta para Cibele, que a pegou meio indecisa. –Sério... Pode comer. Não tem gosto nenhum.

-Tá bom. –Cibele rancou uma folha não muito pequena e a encarou. Suspirou e a colocou na boca. Mastigou algumas vezes e engoliu com cara de nojo. –Mentiroso... É muito amarga!

-Coma apenas mais duas folhas. –Disse ele, com um sorriso escapando em seu rosto. Ele tinha que mentir, certo? Ela obedeceu, com os olhos fechados com força.

-Tá fazendo efeito... –Comentou ela, percebendo que seu ombro e seu braço esquerdo estavam ficando dormentes. Kurama retirou rapidamente outra semente do cabelo e transformou-a em uma planta alaranjada com manchas vermelhas e amarelas. Esticou-a para Cibele e ela a pegou meio incerta. Comeu três folhas sem reclamar; esta planta não tinha gosto.

-Agora, Yukina. –Kurama deu o sinal. Yukina assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e fez seu trabalho.

-To ficando com soninho... –Cibele bocejou, tampando sua boca com a mão direita.

-É o efeito daquela planta alaranjada. –Disse Kurama. –Ela irá combater o veneno. Agora, é só esperarmos e, se eu fosse você, ia dormir um pouco.

-Tá... –Ela começou a andar e Hiei a acompanhou até seu quarto. –Não precisava ter me acompanhado... –Disse ela enquanto encostava a porta e andava até sua cama. Ele puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e sentou-se ao lado da cama.

-Não diga isso.

Ela se deitou e disse inocentemente.

-Já disse. –Puxou um cobertor. Fechou os olhos e dormiu. Hiei ficou observando seu rosto enquanto dormia; tinha um ar tão inocente... Tão puro... Era igual á uma criança: sempre está agitada, mas quando dorme, o rosto parece ter sido esculpido pelo próprio Enma-Daioh.

_-É mesmo linda..._ –Hiei sorriu levemente. Assustou-se quando viu que ela franzia levemente a testa, como se tivesse tendo um pesadelo. Ela soltou um gemido de dor e agarrou suas mãos no lençol da cama, suando frio. Hiei colocou sua mão esquerda na testa dela. Estava fervendo. _–Droga..._ Kurama! –Levantou-se da cadeira e saiu do quarto correndo. –Hey, Kurama! –Chamou assim que entrou na sala. –É a Cibele!

-Droga! –O ruivo se levantou rapidamente e com uma cara preocupada. Correu até o quarto, junto com Hiei. –Fiquem aí! –Gritou ao pessoal da sala. –O que houve com ela?

-Está com febre. E não é uma febre fraquinha.

-Vou pegar o termômetro. –Kurama saiu do quarto de Cibele e correu até o seu. Voltou depois de segundos. Mediu a temperatura dela. –Ano **(2)**... 41 por 6... O remédio está agindo. Temos que medir a temperatura dela de cinco em cinco minutos. Se a febre abaixar, é porque o remédio está ganhando. Caso o contrário... É o veneno.

-Eu faço isso.

-Certo. Vou deixá-los á sós. –Kurama saiu do quarto. Hiei voltou a se sentar na cadeira. Olhou para ela novamente, que ainda estava com os olhos fechados com força. Viu que ela ainda agarrava os lençóis. Pegou a mão direita dela não muito fracamente e ela apertou sua mão. Foi relaxando pouco a pouco. Passado o tempo, Hiei mediu a temperatura dela novamente e continuava a mesma coisa.

-Você não vai desistir, não é, onna? –Ele sussurrou perto do ouvido direito dela. –Se você for vencida por isso, acho que vou ter que escrever na sua lápide "Cibele Igarashi – Boa amiga e muito fraca." Você quer isso?

-Vai... Se... Ferrar... –Ela murmurou, ainda com os olhos fechados com menos força que antes.

-Essa é a minha garota. –Ele sorriu levemente. Cinco minutos depois, ele voltou a medir a temperatura. 41 por 6. –Qual é! Você pode fazer melhor!

Ela apertou a mão dele com mais força e segurou um grito. O tempo passou e ela se acalmou. Ele mediu a temperatura dela após dez minutos, quando ela estava bem mais calma. 38 por 7.

-Isso... –Depois, ela começou a acordar e olhou para o lado. Deu um sorriso.

-Hiei... –Murmurou, sentando-se na cama. Abraçou-o e começou a chorar. –Oh, Hiei... Desculpe-me por ter dito aquelas coisas! Desculpe...

-Tudo bem...

-Eu percebi que te amo... Eu te amo muito... Eu fui uma idiota ao falar tudo aquilo...

-Não tem problema.

-Eu vou te beijar... –Disse ela, antes de dar um beijo fervoroso nele. Ele correspondeu com mesmo ardor. Na mesma hora em que se separaram, alguém bateu na porta. –Entre.

A porta se abriu. Era Kurama.

-Que bom que melhorou. Sakuya está aqui. –Sakuya entrou rapidamente no quarto, com lágrimas nos olhos e com uma cara nervosa. Abraçou Cibele fortemente.

-Sua vadia! Como pôde ter falado aquelas idiotices! Se você me der um susto daqueles de novo, vou ser obrigada a te socar!

Ela se afastou um pouco para limpar as lágrimas em seus olhos.

-_Bitch_! **(3) **Se você morresse, acha que eu ficaria bem! Todo mundo que está acostumado com sua presença irá sentir sua falta, cadela! –Disse antes de cair para o lado, sendo amparada por Kurama.

-Hey! Olha os xingamentos! –Alertou Cibele. –Por que ela desmaiou?

-Ela está dormindo. –Kurama respondeu. –Ela só acordou quando comentei que você estava com febre alta, assim que entrei na sala. Ela acordou com tudo e começou a perguntar um monte de coisas... Acho que foi um susto pra ela... Vou levá-la pro quarto. Com licença.

Ele saiu do quarto, levando Sakuya no colo. Cibele olhou para Hiei, que já a olhava.

-Hn... Ela está certa.

-O que, Hiei?

-Sakuya está certa. Todos que convivem com você, sentirão sua falta com certeza se algo lhe acontecesse.

--------------------

**(1) **Er... Eu quase chorei quando tava escrevendo essas partes tristes... ç.ç

**(2)** Pra quem num sabe a tradução, quer dizer "hum..."

**(3) **Uh... Preciso colocar a tradução? Nããããããão... Tipo, lembrando que ela é canadense, blz O.o?

**Viu, Cibele? Você é muito importante para nós! Feliz aniversário!**

Bem, gostaram do capítulo? Nhaaaa... Hey, eu faço um hentai desses dois aí? Vocês que sabem... E tenho que perguntar pra Cibele-chan também... Ihhh... Bem, deixem reviews n.n

Kissus!

M.K.


	13. Problemas no Paraíso

-Cibele, quer parar?

-Ehhhh... Naum! Eu vou continuar insistindo até você concordar!

-E o treino?

-Deixa isso pra lá. Vamos pra lá, vaaaamuuus!

-Mas pra que? Eu nem preciso disso. Quer dizer, não querendo ser nem chata e nem convencida, mas sei que não preciso disso.

-Ah qual é! É só pra mudar a rotina!

-Que rotina? E desde quando mudar um pouco meu estilo seja mudar a rotina!

-A rotina, oras... Quando você se olhar no espelho, vai ver que num é a mesma coisa! Vai mudar a rotina...

-... Que argumento horrível, Cibele!

-Sakuya, pára de ser chata e vamos logo!

-Já disse que não! Eu não quero nem preciso!

-Você vai sim!

-Não vou!

-Você VAI naquela PORCARIA DAQUELA CIDADE com a gente E VAI GOSTAR! -Gritou, parecendo o mais irritada possível. Sakuya arregalou levemente os olhos e descruzou os braços. Keiko deixou sua boca cair levemente enquanto Botan encolhia os braços, Yukina ficou surpresa e levou uma de suas mãos á boca, enquanto Shizuka simplesmente olhou para Cibele, meio surpresa. Sakuya levantou ambas as mãos para cima, como quê para se mostrar inocente de algo.

-Ok! Eu vou com vocês! Só vou colocar uma roupa melhor!

-Aleluia! Vê se não demora!

-Tá bom!

Sakuya saiu pisando duro pelo corredor e bateu a porta de seu quarto quando entrou.

-Ah! -Assustou-se quando viu Kurama de pé, bem em frente á ela. -Desde quando está aqui?

-Desde á uns três minutos, quando você começou á discutir com Cibele. O que ela quer, aliás?

-Hn... Não é só ela que deu a idéia... As meninas querem que eu vá com elas pra cidade, pra fazermos compras... E a Cibele me convenceu "educadamente". -Fez sinal de aspas na última palavra, e com um tom de voz sarcástico. -Olha, ficaremos fora o dia todo e, talvez, voltaremos tarde.

-Tudo bem.

-Eu vou trocar de roupa, antes que a...--

-SAKUYA! ANDA LOGO! -Ouviram Cibele gritar da sala.

-... Cibele berre meu nome. -Sakuya completou. Suspirou e andou até o guarda-roupa e pegou um conjunto simples: camisa vermelha, calça jeans preta e um cinto preto com flores vermelhas bordadas. De costas para ele, desabotoou e deixou cair seu vestido chinês branco no chão. Vestiu-se rapidamente e soltou seus cabelos. Correu até a porta e olhou para o ruivo. -Eu... Bem, até logo.

-Vê se toma cuidado.

-Há! Olha com quem está falando, moleque! -Deu um sorriso e mandou um beijo para ele e correu para a sala.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Eu sabia que era uma armadilha! -Exclamou Sakuya, enquanto olhava para o vestido branco que Cibele segurava, esticando para ela. -Fale a verdade; você só faz isso quando uma de nós está triste. Então, por raios, me diga: por que você está querendo me levar pra comprar roupas novas e me arrastar prum salão de beleza se eu estou feliz!

-Pra matar o tédio. Agora, veste isso aqui!

-Não mesmo!

-Sakuya... Você precisa apenas ser um pouco menos séria e mais feminina! Precisa mostrar um pouco mais o seu corpo, usar coisas sexys mais vezes... Liberte sua alma!

-Kami-sama... -Sakuya olhou para a amiga como se ela fosse louca e pegou o vestido. -Tá bom. Eu vou ser o "passa-tempo involuntário" de vocês hoje. -Olhou para as outras também antes de ir para o provedor feminino. -_Se esse é o único jeito de fazê-las calarem a boca... Fazer o que né... -_

Um minuto e meio depois, Sakuya acabara de se trocar e olhou-se no espelho. E lá estava ela, usando um vestido branco que passava um pouco acima dos joelhos e completamente justo da cintura pra cima. Fora os detalhes delicados de rendas brancas na barra e bordados de flores com linha prateada e dourada. Bufou anets de abrir a porta do provedor e as meninas olharam para ela, boquiabertas.

-Oh... -Botan começou.

-Meu... -Keiko.

-Deus... -Yukina.

-Você está linda! -E por fim Cibele. -Ai, prova mais esses! -E jogou mais uns cinco vestidos nas mãos de Sakuya que a olhou, indignada. -Vai lá!

E assim foi. Depois do vestido branco, Sakuya saiu do provedor com um verde longo e justo, de festa, com um único enfeite: uma delicada rosa de cetin pequena na alça direita. O outro, foi um azul simples e bem rodado, passando dos joelhos. O terceiro, um vermelho sexy, que era justo e ia até a metade das coxas. O quarto, um preto longo e simples. O quinto, um rosa escuro rodado, passando um pouco dos joelhos. E o último, era um lilás com miçangas brancas e azuis claras perto da barra, formando uma pequena e delicada borboleta.

-Esse... foi o último. -Disse Sakuya, tentando esconder a irritação que tomava seu corpo e tentando não ouvir os elogios escandalosos das meninas.

-Certo, certo. E quais você vai levar?

-Ah... _Ai, merda..._ Eu vou levar o vermelho, o preto e o azul... Ah, e o branco.

-Ótimo! Coloque suas roupas e nos encontramos no balcão!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Que tédio... -Disse Yusuke, bufando, enquanto se jogava em um dos sofás da sala. -Vâmo fazer alguma coisa?

-O que? Tem alguma idéia? -David olhou para Yusuke, que deu um sorriso enorme e meio suspeito.

-Vamos brincar lá fora? -Ele riu da própria frase enquanto os outros se entreolharam. -Tá, agora, eu vou falar sério: que tal fazermos um treino entre nós?

-Do que?

-De luta né, gênio...

-Eu to dentro. -Kuwabara se levantou.

-Por que não? -Kurama deu de ombros.

-Já tava na hora. -Hiei deu um sorrisinho, e David e Rafael acabaram concordando. O resto se levantou e se dirigiram para o campo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Onde agora? -Cibele perguntou á si mesma. Seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso. -Já sei!

-Oh, Kami-sama, se estiver me ouvindo, por favor, quero que me mate com um raio agora mesmo. -Bufou Sakuya, prevendo o que viria em seguir.

-Vamos pro salão de beleza!

-Nhaaaaaaaa! -Sakuya gritou, com raiva. -Que drogaaaa!

-Não reclama! -Disse Cibele, pegando-a por um dos braços e a puxando pela rua.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Os garotos já estavam de volta á sala, sentados nos sofás, com a Tv ligada. Com excessão de Kurama que lia um livro e Hiei que estava sentado na janela, o resto via um filme na tv. Ouviram passos e vocês e, sem querer, ouviram a conversa das meninas que chgavam.

-Você vai entrar sim! -Gritou Cibele.

-Eu num vou porcaria nenhuma! -Sakuya retrucou. -Ai, sua vadia! Por que me mordeu!

-É mania! Agora, anda logo! Entra nessa sala!

-Quem sabe á noite e ás escondidas?

Á essa altura, os garotos haviam desligado a Tv e ficado em silêncio completo, apenas prestando atenção na conversa das meninas.

-Escuta, eles vão gostar! -Ainda argumentava Cibele. Você está linda! Kurama vai amar!

-Ah...! Precisava ter colocado o Kurama na conversa! -Pelo tom de voz, Sakuya parecia sem graça. -Quer saber, eu vou lá pro bosque. PRECISO ficar sozinha por uns instantes.

-Ótimo! Acabei de bolar uma entrada pra você!

-O que!

-Vamos pro bosque! Conto tudo lá!

-N-não me arrasta! Cibele!

-Meninas, esperem! -Finalmente, as outras garotas deram sinal de vida. Os gritos foram ficando mais distantes até não serem mais ouvidos. O meninos se entreolharam, com olhares interrogativos.

-O que... elas estão tramando? -Perguntou Kuwabara com curiosidade.

_Minutos, e minutos depois... (N/a: imaginei aquela narradora - ou narrador- do Fudêncio XD "Meia hora depoooooois!" XDDD)_

Os garotos voltaram á desligar a Tv ao perceberem que as garotas voltavam.

-Não vou fazer isso! -Protestou Sakuya.

-+risadas+ Vai sim! Porque, se você num fizer, minha cunhadinha vai fazer! -Riu-se Cibele. -Ela é uma Deusa do Gelo, esqueceu?

-Não é justo! Não é mais simples eu simplesmente entrar?

-Bah! assim num tem graça!

-Não abra essa porta, Cibele! Não! Yukina, por favor, sem o gelo! Garotas! -A porta se abriu com tudo e uma névoa gelada adentrou na sala, ao mesmo tempo que Sakuya foi atirada para o cômodo. Ela estava vermelha, tentando se ajeitar. Estava completamente diferente.

Vestia um vestido vermelho de seda, não passava de seus joelhos e era bem rodado, com um decote quadrado e ele também elevava seus seios, e a alça esquerda era fina e a direita era mais grossa. Seus cabelos estavam ondulados e estava cortado em 'V', com algumas mechas ruivas se enrolando perto de seu rosto. Usava sapatos de salto vermelho e suas unhas estavam pintadas de vermelho, a mesma cor de seu baton. Sua aparência estava mais sexy e, ao mesmo tempo, delicada. Olhou para o rosto dos garotos, que estavam literalmente de queixo caído. Seu rosto queimou e não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

-E-e-euuuu... -Sakuya gaguejou, com o rosto mais vermelho que uma pimenta. -N-não ti...ve cul-pa... E-elas me arrastaram pro c-centro e me deixa...ram assim... Er... O... que a-acharam?

-Você tá linda, Sakuya-san! -Disse Cibele, colocando uma das mãos em no ombro de sua amiga. Cibele agora estava com os cabelos ruivos claros e cortados em 'v'. -Eu aproveitei e pintei meu cabelo, mas num tinha rosa... Acabei pintando de vermelho. _(N/a: bem, Cibele-chan me ligou e disse que ia pintar o cabelo de rosa, mas acabou pintando de vermelho pq num achou rosa... Coloquei na fic também XD Ela ficou bonita ruiva!)_ Então! O que acharam da Sakuya?

-Ca... ce... te... _(N/a: acho que vou começar á colocar palavrões leves aqui... afinal, já ta com fiction rating M mesmo XP)_ Maninha, é você mesma? -David arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Claro! -Sakuya respondeu, com os ombros encolhidos.

-Sinceramente, se você num fosse minha meia-irmã, eu pegava! -Disse Yusuke, rindo após sua própria frase. Uma bolsa voou na cabeça do moreno. -Keiko!

-Fui eu, seu hentai! -Gritou Cibele.

-Vaaaaleeeeu. -Agradeceu Keiko, rindo da cara de Yusuke.

-Kurama-chaaaaaan... O que achou da Sakuya? Dá uma volta, Sakuya!

-O que... -Antes que Sakuya completasse a frase, Cibele rapidamente ergueu uma das mãos dela e a girou. Sakuya por reflexo, ergueu uma das pernas para não cair e girou sob sua perna direita. Assovios de "não se sabe de quais pessoas" foram ouvidos. -...Quer dizer com isso...? Kusoooooo! -Ela murmurou as últimas palavras, abaixando a cabeça.

Kurama jogou seu livro em um dos sofás, sem tirar os olhos de sua namorada. Aproximou-se dela, sobre o silêncio e os olhares de todos. Parou em frente á ela, que fechou os olhos com força ao rechonhecer o cheiro de rosas á sua frente e sentiu seu rosto queimar.

-Acho melhor deixarmos... -Começou David.

-Cala a boca! -Todos gritaram.

-Tá... -Coçou a cabeça, sem jeito.

-Sakuya... -Chamou Kurama, erguendo o rosto dela delicadamente com seus dedos. Ela estava com o rosto vermelho e um pouco triste. -Por que está assim?

-A-assim como?

-Nervosa... Achou que eu não ia gostar?

-Eu... Eu achei que você ia achar exagerado...

-Eu adorei. -A resposta veio rápida. -Sabe, toda vez que eu te vejo com um sorriso, eu me apaixono de novo. E acabo de perceber que eu amo você mais do que a minha vida... Eu me sacrificaria por você.

-AAAWWWWWWWWWWW! -As meninas suspiraram.

-Que quê foi! -Gritou Sakuya, olhando para as meninas, que estavam no centro da sala. -Eu interrompo vocês no seus momentos marcantes!

-Não... Mas é que... -Retrucaram, um pouco tímidas.

-Cala a boca e olhem pra mesa! Olhem pra mesa! -Gritou, apontando para a mesa de centro.

-Hey, Sa...

-Cala a boca, David! Olha pra mesa! Olha pra mesa!

-Tá... -ele respondeu, quase chorando, começando á olhar pra mesa.

-Continua, Kurama. -ele tinha ficado um pouco estranho; não sabia se ria ou se sentia medo. Limpou a garganta e resolveu continuar.

-Vamos andar lá no bosque. Preciso conversar com você. -Ele disse, enlaçando um braço nos ombros dela e a levando para fora.

-O que... Por que ela gritou daquele jeito? -Perguntou Cibele, assustada, assim que o casal se afastou bem.

-É um daqueles "surtos". -Respondeu David, sentindo um arrepio na espinha.

-Que "surto"? -Perguntou Yusuke.

-Bem... ela tem um "surto" daqueles quando fica guardando muita raiva e, do nada, ela explode e só fala besteira... Tipo agora...

-E você quase chorou! Ká! -Disse Kuwabara, começando á rir.

-Antes que vocês comecem á me zoar, por que arrastaram a Sakuya pro centro? -Perguntou Daivd, olhando pras meninas.

-Bem, diz a lenda que a arrastamos pra lá porque ela estava um pouco deprimida. Resovemos melhorar o visual dela porque é o mínimo que podíamos fazer. Agora, é só deixar rolar. -Disse Cibele.

-Deixar rolar o que? -Perguntaram todos.

-Você vão ver! -Riu ela, andando para a porta onde havia deixado as sacolas com as compras. -Que legal! Só eu sei o que vai acontece! Pintar o cabelo de vermelho deve ter acabado com a minha maldição de burrice! -Tropeçou e os outros ficaram com uma gota na cabeça.

-Oh, sim, claro! -Disseram todos, abanando uma de suas mãos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Por que me trouxe até aqui, Kurama?

-Olhe pra aquele rio.

-Ah... -Sakuya começou á olhar para o rio. Estavam no fim do bosque, não muito longe do acampamento - passava-se as fontes termais e mais cinco minutos de caminhada, chegava ali - nas margens de um rio. Kurama olhou para Sakuya enquanto ela olhava fixamente para as correntezas do rio fixamente, com um vento rodando sua saia e agiatando levemente seus cabelos agora, meio ondulados e com quatro mechas vermelhas perto do rosto. Estava linda.

-Sakuya. Venha aqui. -Disse ele pegando-a por uma das mãos e a levando até uma grande árvore perto dali - devia ter uns trinta metros de altura. Com um salto, chegou ao galho mais perto e depois, foi até outro. Estava á uns quinze metros longe do chão e Sakuya o observava. Retirou duas sementes do cabelo e fez crecer dois grossos e grandes cipós, que chegavam á uns cinco metros longe do chão agora. Amarrou-os firmemente no galho que estava e depois com alguns saltos, chegou ao chão. Andou até um arbusto ali perto e pegou uma tábua de madeira não muito grande. -Pensei nisso ontem. Queria que você fosse a primeira á experimentar esse balanço.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Ele andou até os cipós e amarrou-os na tábua de madeira.

-Sente-se aqui. -ele disse, ficando do lado de trás do balanço que acabara de fazer. Ela obedeceu, confiando naquela raposa. Sentou-se.

-Por que fez isso?

-Porque eu queria um lugar especial para nós. E... -Sussurrou. -um lugar onde eu poderia te pedir em casamento.

-Tá insinuando que... -Ela começou, os olhos se arregalando levemente.

-Não hoje. Será... Quando você menos esperar.

Ele a empurrou antes que ela pudesse pensar numa resposta. Sakuya suspirou e pegou impulso com suas pernas, balançando mais alto.

-E, afinal, eu ainda tenho que conhecer seus pais, Sakuya.

-Bem, eles estarão no Japão por mais dois meses, por causa dos negócios.

-No que eles trabalham?

-Hihihi... Você vai ver+orelhinhas de raposa aparecendo no topo da cabeça+ Bem, de qualquer modo, eles irão gostar de você.

-Bem, se você está dizendo...

Depois, veio o silêncio. O vento fraco balançava as folhas das árvores e algumas folhas secas no chão voaram. Pétalas de uma flor amarela voaram por ali, caindo no rio ou caindo perto deles, no chão. Sakuya foi parando de fazer impulso com suas pernas até o balanço parar completamente. Levantou-se e olhou para Kurama.

-Kurama, seus pais sabem o que você foi no passado? Sabem que você agora é um meio-youkai?

-Por que pergunta isso? -Disse educadamente.

-Porque saberei como agir sempre que eles estiverem perto. Eu disse praticamente tudo aos meus pais e agora eles sabem porque eu não agia como uma criança quando era uma. E eles continuaram me amando como se eu fosse a verdadeira filha deles. Então, contou aos seus pais?

-Não... Porque é uma forma de gratidão minha mãe não ficar sabendo que fui um sanguinário no passado. E que não sou seu verdadeiro filho.

-Acho isso errado.

-Por quê?

-Porque ela e seu padastro merecem saber quem realmente é o filho deles... Não importa o que você foi ou é, Kurama, eles merecem saber a verdade. Escute, provavelmente sua mãe já deve ter percebido que você "não é um filho muito normal", então, dê a explicação á ela.

Novamente, o silêncio, o vento, as flores, as folhas e as árvores. E mais nada. Ela o segurou por uma das mãos e o puxou para um abraço, colocando sua cabeça em um dos ombros dele, na junção do pescoço e o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

-Vai ser difícil desmentir, Kurama. Mas eu estou com você.

-Quero me casar com você.

Silêncio.

-Então aquela marca que você me fez no pescoço naquela época era de verdade?

-Claro.

-Mesmo que você tenha me traído quando me fez essa marca? -E o silêncio voltou á tomar conta do lugar. -Eu acabei descobrindo que você me traiu, mesmo depois de ter me feito a marca. Quebrou o juramento... Mas eu não ligo. Não sei se você fez aquilo porque de algum modo você se cansou de mim, ou se era uma fantasia ou se eu não estava te satisfazen...--

-Você estava me satisfazendo.

-Então, por que? -Afastou-se um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos cor de esmeralda. -Eu não vou te bater, não irei ficar brava e nem triste... Apenas quero saber. -O sorriso dela saiu triste. E ele percebeu.

-Eu estava acostumado á ter muitas, Sakuya. Claro que me desacostumei á isso quando te conheci. Mas depois tive meu momento de fraqueza. Depois, nunca mais.

-Entendo. Viu? Eu disse que não ia ficar triste... -Mal terminou a frase e começou á chorar, escondendo seu rosto entre as mãos. Ele ainda a abraçava pela cintura. -Eu não tenho ciúmes de você... Porque sei que você é meu, você mesmo me disse. -Soluçou. -Mas não posso deixar de ficar triste com você... Por você ter mentido. Mas sabe? Isso acontece. Eu sou uma baka por não conseguir te odiar.

-Sakuya, eu... Eu te amo e...--

-Calma, Kurama. Não vou fazer nada. Só quero ficar sozinha. -Disse ela, secando seu rosto e saindo do abraço dele, caminhando em direção ao acampamento. Assim que ela percebeu que estava longe o bastante dele, começou á correr, sem perceber que estava chorando.

-Sakuya? -Assustou-se Cibele quando viu a amiga entrar com tudo dentro da sala. O pessoal que estava na sala olharam para ela. -Por que está chorando?

-Não é por nada. -Mentiu, correndo até o outro lado da sala e entrando no corredor. Os outros se entreolharam. Antes que falassem algo, Kurama chegou bufando na porta.

-Onde está Sakuya?

-Deve ter ido pro quarto... O que aconteceu?

-Nada.

-Se você tiver aprontado qualquer coisa, já sabe. -Disse David, com um olhar assassino.

-Não se preocupe. -E Kurama foi correndo para o corredor.

Sakuya estava dentro de seu quarto, com a porta trancada, chorando silenciosamente, olhando para a janela, sentada na cama. Escutou alguém bater á porta.

-Quem é? -Perguntou.

-Sou eu...

-Kurama... Por favor, vá embora... Conversaremos mais tarde.

-Escuta, eu sei que errei. Sei que eu fui e ainda sou um idiota. Eu sei que mereço a morte por ter feito o que eu fiz!

-Gente, o que será que houve?

-Shhhhhiu Keiko! David, abaixa mais o volume da televisão!

-Tá Cibele...

-Aperta o mudo de uma vez u.ú

-Sakuya, eu sinto muito... Eu gostaria de me desculpar decentemente com você... Eu entenderia se você nunca mais quisesse me ver... Mas saiba que eu faria de tudo pra você me aceitar de volta.

Sakuya fungou o choro e esticou sua mão direita em direção á porta. Um vento forte direcinou-se para o trinco da porta e ele se abriu. Kurama abriu a porta e viu Sakuya sentada na cama, triste.

-Eu devia te bater... -Ela começou. -Eu devia te socar... Eu devia parar de falar com você... Eu devia te beijar... Eu devia fazer amor com você... Eu devia fazer muita coisa... Mas não vou... Porque não consigo parar de te amar... Não importa se você me traia até mesmo com a Cibele, eu não consigo parar de te amar.

-Sakuya... Eu sinto muito... -Disse Kurama, fechando a porta e voltando-se para ela. Foi aí que ela viu uma cena que nunca havia imaginado: os olhos de Kurama estavam derramando água... Ele estava chorando. -Não há como pedir desculpas á você e não há como você me perdoar. Eu até entendo. Fui infiel quando você foi fiel. Fui o pior quando você foi a melhor. Sou um idiota quando você é uma deusa... Eu não te mereço.

-Não diga isso... -Um nó em sua garganta fez a voz sair chorosa. -Eu amo você... Aprendi muita coisa com você e sei que te ensinei muita coisa... E quero continuar aprendendo com você e te ensinando. Quero continuar junto com você. Porque eu te amo, porque você me merece e eu sei... Pro favor, não me deixe **de novo**...

As duas últimas palavras caíram como um raio em sua memória; não queria deixá-la por um erro seu... Não queria... Não podia se atrever á fazer isso.

-Não irei te deixar... Se você ainda me quer, não irei te deixar... -Disse.

-Kurama... Agora eu preciso de você... Preciso de você pra seguir em frente... Eu posso te perdoar, mas se você fizer isso de novo, eu juro que eu te bato até rancar sangue da sua cara!

Sorriram. Kurama trancou a porta e ela andou até ele. Beijaram-se como se nunca mais fossem se beijar, mesmo sabendo que iriam.

-Vamos pra cidade hoje? -Ela disse ao se separarem. Ele a olhou, curioso.

-Claro...

-Façamos o seguinte: hoje, nós iremos junto com o povo. E amanhã, vamos apenas eu e você. Certo?

-Por que não?

-Agora, vai lá na sala e avisa o pessoal que vai ter treino agora mesmo. Eu vou apenas trocar de roupa. Ainda são três da tarde e dá tempo.

-Ok. Vou avisá-los, senhorita.

-Pra que a formalidade? -O vento que entrou pela janela apenas fez o silêncio ficar mais perspectivo.

-Por nada. -Ele respondeu, ajoelhando-se em uma das pernas. Segurou a mão esquerda dela e a beijou demoradamente. Se não fosse pelo vento, Sakuya sentiria seu rosto ainda mais quente. Sua saia agitou-se levemente com o vento assim como o cabelo dele. Ele finalmente se levantou.

-Q-querido... Eu... Ah... -Gaguejou, o rosto ainda vermelho. Ela fechou os olhos e timidamente, levou a mão que foi beijada por ele até o vale de seus seios, abraçando sua mão com o outro braço, com a cabeça baixa. -Você não precisava ter feito isso... Eu amo tanto você e... Você me deixou sem graça! Eu só... -Olhou para ele com um sorriso, sua expressão calma e tímida virando uma expressão fria e raivosa. Ele não estava mais ali! -Ah! -Esbravejou, indo escolher um robe para treinar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Pessoal, vamos? -Sakuya apareceu na sala com um sorriso calmo. Vestia um robe de luta branco e amarelo claro, usando luvas mano-a-mano brancas sem dedos e com o cabelo preso num coque bem feito, deixando as mechas vermelhas caírem contornando seu rosto e perto de suas orelhas, e usava um baton vermelho mais claro do que usava quando chegou.

-Caramba, se você ir pra uma academia de kung-fu assim, vai receber elogios até do professor...

-Cala a boca, Kuwabara... Hey, hey, hey, garotos, vamos lá? Cibele, vai participar hoje?

-Claro! estou usando essa roupa folgada por quê? -Respondeu Cibele, referindo-se á camiseta branca larga e a calça jeans larga e meio surrada.

-Tá bem, ruivinha. Si'bora.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Tá certo, pessoal, o treino de hoje vai ser mais leve, de acordo com o treino bem pesado que vocês - e eu - recebemos antes de ontem e ontem. Bem, seguinte: vocês irão lutar um contra o outro com duplas. Irei dizer quem fará as duplas e quem lutará contra quem. Cada luta deverá lutar dez minutos! Não 9 minutos, nem 11 minutos! 10 minutos! Prestem atenção ás duplas e de acordo com a ordem que eu disser, será a ordem das lutas. Hum... David e Yusuke. Cibele e Hiei. Vocês farão a primeira luta. Depois, Rafael - que só chegará mais tarde - e Kuwabara. Eu e Kurama seremos os próximos. Alguma pergunta?

-Rafael não vem? -Cibele abanava freneticamente uma de suas mãos no alto, chamando a atenção.

-_Acabei de falar que ele chegaria mais tarde... _Bem, eu falei com ele antes de sairmos. Ele disse que precisava ir até a cidade. Mas voltaria em uns dez minutos

-Pra que! -Cibele parecia uma criança com o olhar inocente de seus olhos cor de mel.

-Porque ele ta ajudando no 'festival anual da primavera' na cidade, que vai acontecer depois de amanhã... Esqueceu que tem esse vestival aqui?

-E nós vamos pro festival?

-Sim, _criança_, nós vamos... -Gota geral. -Ah, outro aviso. Iremos hoje lá pro centro, á noite, lá pro bar e tal.

-Ah, que fofooooo! Todos nós iremos? -Cibele novamente.

-Isso.

-Ah, que _roooooooox_!** (1)**

-Vamos começar logo. Lutadores, pro centro do campo. -As duas primeiras duplas foram para o centro, Cibele como sempre, foi dando uns pulinhos até chegar ao centro, deixando os outros com mais uma gota na cabeça. -Eeee... Começar!

Cibele olhou para Hiei ao seu lado, com um olhar confiante e lhe disse algo na linguagem de 'surdo e mudo'. Ele assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e, usando sua velocidade, Hiei desapareceu.

-O que ela disse? -Perguntou Kuwabara á Sakuya.

-Disse pra ele usar a velocidade e força dele e deixar a defesa e os ataques usando muita energia espiritual com ela.

-E desde quando vocês sabem linguagem de surdo e mudo?

-Éramos voluntárias em um espaço cultural. Acabamos aprendendo pra ajudar lá. E, pelo visto, ela acabou ensinando á Hiei pra um tipo de código Morse.

Hiei voltou á aparecer na frente de David e tentou lhe acertar um soco, mas ele desviou. Hiei desapareceu novamente. E, quando ele percebeu, viu uma bola de fogo vir á toda velocidade e acabou sendo atingido na barriga. Do outro lado do campo, Cibele dirigiu um sorriso á Hiei assim que ele voltou á aparecer na frente dela.

-Afaste-se um pouco, amor. -Disse ela risonha, esticando ambos os braços para frente. Ele ficou atrás dela. As mãos da "ruiva" começaram á brilhar intensamente uma luz vermelha. -Fire River!

E com esse grito, duas enormes rajadas de fogo saíram de suas mãos e Cibele as juntou.

-Ai caramba! -Disse Yusuke, pulando para o alto assim como David e desviando-se do ataque. Então, antes de a rajada acabar, Hiei e Cibele apareceram emfrente á eles; Cibele com uma espada de fogo e Hiei com sua katana.

-Merda! -Gritaram os dois irmãos de Sakuya quando viram os dois em frente á eles. Cibele e Hiei meio que entrelaçaram-se, colocando um de seus braços no ombro um do outro e impulsionando-se, dando uma cambalhota no ar e quando todos polsaram no chão, usaram o punhal de suas espadas para bater no ponto fraco do pescoço de seus adversários, fazendo-os desmaiar.

-Há! Não deu tempo nem deles reagirem! -Cibele comemorou, dando um salto de alegria e socando o ar.

-Poxa... Terminaram a luta só distraindo o adversário e atacando... -Murmurou Sakuya. -Tudo isso em cinco minutos. Ok, Yusuke e David perdem por nocaute. Cibele e Hiei venceram.

-Yaaattaaaaaaaaaaa!** (2)** -Gritou Cibele. Sakuya se aproximou deles. entregou seu relógio a Cibele e esticou ambas as mãos em direção á seus irmão.

-Water Ball! -Disse. E duas bolas de água caíram rapidamente nos dois, que acordaram num salto. -Sempre funciona! Bem, vocês dois perderam. Agora, com licença que tenho que resolver algo. -Disse fechando os olhos. **_-Rafael... Vem logo... _**-Disse ao amigo por telepatia, assim que localizou a energia dele.

_**-To atrás de você. Voltei mais tempo porque acabou que, quando cheguei lá, o pessoal já tinha ido embora porque tinha arrumado o que precisavam pra hoje.**_

**_-Certo. Você fará dupla com o Kuwabara... E lutará contra eu e Kurama._** -Completou ela, virando-se e abrindo lentamente os olhos. E ali estava Rafael, atrás dela. -Kuwabara! Kurama! Podem vir. E as duas duplas que já lutaram, por favor, retirem-se.

_-Odeio quando ela fica formal... Quer dizer que ou ela tá muito concentrada ou ela tá estressada..._ -Pensou Cibele, quando passou pela amiga.

-Cibele! -Chamou Sakuya. E, assim que Cibele se virou, teve que segurar um relógio de pulso que fora jogado para ela. -10 minutos!

-Hai! -Disse ela, terminando de chegar onde o resto estava.

Terminaram de se ajeitar e Cibele fez o sinal para começarem.

As duplas ficaram quietas, se encarando, se concentrando. Sakuya suspirou e esticou seu braço direito para frente, uma espada de gelo foi feita. Ficou em posição de ataque. Kuwabara fez aparecer sua espada espiritaul e ficou em posição de ataque, Kurama sacou seu rose whip e ficou em posição de defesa. Rafael fez duas espadas de energia negra aparecerem em suas duas mãos e ficou em posição de defesa. Ninguém fez mais nenhum movimento.

-_Uh-huh, let's go_! -Disse Sakuya, sorrindo, enquanto saltava para frente e fez um corte horizontal, tentando acertar Kuwabara que defendeu com sua espada espiritual. -Boa defesa, Kuwabara. -Ela elogiou e impulsionou mais seu ataque e depois, usou a força do golpe para saltar para trás, girou no ar e pousou elegantemente no chão. -Agora, quero testar seus ataques. Kurama, fique paradinho aí. Quero apenas testá-los.

Kurama nada disse, apenas abaixou seu chicote. Sakuya fez aparecer uma espada de fogo em sua outra mão. Rafael olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela, como se estivesse tentando adivinhar o que ela faria. Kuwabara afastouum pouco suas pernas e se preparou.

-_So_... Vocês vêm ou não? -Ela disse com um tom firme. -Por que você não vem primeiro, Rafael?

Rafael e Sakuya se entreolharam profundamente. Sakuya desapareceu e Rafael ficou em alerta. Logo, ela reapareceu, atrás dele, e o atacou. Ele se desviou, dando um passo rápido para o lado direito e girando nos calcanhares, tentando acertá-la num giro mortal com suas espadas negras. Ela pulou graciosamente para trás, girando no ar. Assim que ela caiu no chão, com um joelho encostando na terra, rapidamente largou suas espadas e esticou ambas as mãos, juntando os pulsos e deixando-as completamente abertas. Rapidamente, milhares de bolas de luz vermelha começaram á voar, no tamanho de bolas de gude. Havia pelo menos umas trinta.

Rafael arregalou seus olhos enquanto via aquelas bolinhas de energia se aproximarem. Eram rápidas. Não tão rápidas quanto uma bala, mas eram rápidas. Ele então foi rebatendo algumas com suas espadas, desviando-se de outras e pulando, enquanto pensava em alguma coisa, foi aí que sentiu sua mão direita queimar.

Uma das bolinhas passou de raspão em sua mão, deixando um corte e ardia muito. Abaixou-se, pressionando o corte com a outra mão.

-Bem, Rafael, quando uma dessas bolinhas vermelhas lhe acertam, o ferimento começa á arder. -Sakuya explicava friamente. -E arde até o ferimento pegar fogo e se espalhar por seu corpo. Desista dessa luta e você e seu parceiro perdem ou morra. Você escolhe; eu posso ajudar á reverter isso.

Então, foi aí que Farael viu mais algumas bolinhas vermelhas flutuarem atrás e em frente a Sakuya. Enquanto Rafael pensava, Sakuya olhava para Kuwabara. Estava séria.

-E então, o que vai ser? -Perguntou ela aos dois. Rafael e Kuwabara se encararam.

-Desistimos.

-Desistência do adversário. A luta acabou. -Anunciou Sakuya normalmente, enquanto pegava suas espadas e as desfazia. Aproximou-se de Rafael, ajoelhou-se e pegou a mão dele com a sua mão direita e colocou a esquerda em cima do ferimento. Uma luz azul clara surgiu e depois, o ferimento havia sido completamente fechado. -Bem, está curado. Agora, vamos voltar? -Levantou-se e olhou para os outros. Sem esperar por uma resposta, Sakuya já andava em direção à trilha, assim que pegou seu relógio com Cibele.

Os outros olharam para Sakuya que se distanciava mais e mais, e depois se entreolharam.

-_What the hell_...? Que aconteceu com Sakuya? -Cibele. -Ela nunca agiu assim... Sabe de alguma coisa, Kurama?

-Acho que sim... -Respondeu o ruivo, enquanto abaixava a cabeça. David o olhou tortou.

-O que você aprontou? -Perguntou frio. -Já te falei que se você fizer algo ruim com ela, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro...

Cibele começou á rir, depois de alguns segundos se segurando após David terminar de falar.

-Cibele... Que foi? -David perguntou confuso, com uma pequena gota em sua cabeça. Ela riu ainda mais, batendo uma de suas mãos em sua perna direita. Assim que se acalmou, limpou as lágrimas em seus olhos causadas pelo riso.

-Filho, você nem consegue ganhar de mim! E eu sou mais fraca do que ele! -Apontou para Kurama e depois voltou-se para David. -E você bate que nem mulher!

-O que! -David se irritou, sendo segurado por Kuwabara.

-Relaxa aí, cara... -Disse Kuwabara, quase rindo. -Agora, Kurama, o que houve com... Kurama? -A raposa já estava quase sumindo na trilha. -Mas que espertinho...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Todos andavam em silêncio em direção ao centro da cidade. Era noite. Os únicos barulhos ouvidos eram os passos e os grilos. Sakuya e Kurama andavam calados. Não haviam conseguido conversar após o treino; ela havia sumido e ele demorou meia hora para achá-la e descobrir que havia ido até as fontes termais. E mesmo assim, ela desviou muito bem do assunto e continuou fria e calada com ele, falando apenas o necessário. E mais nada.

Ele olhou para a morena ao seu lado. E ela continuava olhando para frente, segurando sua bolsinha branca em frente ao corpo com ambas as mãos, o vestido branco até os joelhos dançando ao vento, deixando suas pernas expostas. E ainda, havia brilho labial em sua boca e uma maquiagem bem leve. Seu quadril ondulava de um lado para o outro de acodo com seu andar, os cabelos negros e agora meio ondulados balançando com seus movimentos e as mechas vermelhas atrás de suas orelhas. Estava linda. Mais linda do que Kurama se lembrava de que ela já esteve em sua forma humana. E não podia abraçá-la ou beijá-la por um erro que fizera no passado.

Era mesmo um idiota, infiel, canalha e burro. Burro mesmo. Como pôde trair uma mulher dessas? Que tipo de baka ele era?

-Chegamos! -Cibele anunciou alegremente, apontando para o bar onde haviam ido há poucos dias atrás. E então, a caminhada que parecia ser eterna terminou. E a tortura também. Entraram sem demoras e Cibele procurou uma mesa. Apontou para as mesmas mesas onde haviam se sentado na última vez, no fundo do bar-lanchonete, e dirigiram-se para lá. -Vivi! -Cibele segurou uma das lanchonetes que passavam por ali antes de sentar.

-Oi, Cibele-chan! Olá, Sakuya-chan! Como vão?

-Bem. -As duas responderam.

-Que bom que voltaram! Vocês saem daqui e a gente fica com medo de só vê-la daqui á uns três anos...

-Que isso... Não é tanto assim.

-Uhum, sei. Então, o que vão querer?

-Cerve...

-Eu quero um whisky duplo. -Sakuy interrompeu Cibele. Silêncio.

-Tá bem. Um whisky duplo e...

-Dois whiskys duplos. -Kurama interrompeu. -E o resto acho que vai querer cerveja, certo? -Olhou para os outros. Todos concordaram com a cabeça, ainda observando a cena. Viviane anotou.

-Mais alguma coisa? -Perguntou.

-Não, obrigada. Qualquer coisa, gritamos você ou a Aline. Ela tá aí, né?

-Está sim, Cibele. Irei avisá-la de que vocês estão aqui.

-Obrigadinha.

-Até depois.

Viviane saiu e um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a mesa. Apenas as risadas e as vozes das outras pessoas e a música eram ouvidos.

-Cara, eu sei que em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher, mas... -Finalmente, Cibele quebrou o silêncio. -Pô, o que aconteceu entre vocês dois?

-Qual o problema de pedir whisky? -Sakuya perguntou ríspida.

-Você sabe muito bem. Você só pede isso quando acontece alguma coisa ruim e, pelo visto, Kurama também. Então, pelas minhas observações, aconteceu alguma coisa. Se quiser contar pra mim depois, Sakuya, tudo bem. Se não quiser também, eu supero.

-Última opição, obrigada. -Foi um pouco sarcástica. Logo, Viviane voltou com os pedidos, assim que os colocou na mesa, olhou para Cibele com um sorriso.

-Cibele, com todo respeito a sua pessoa, mas pintar o cabelo de ruivo não te livra da maldição de ser uma loira...

-Viviane, com todo respeito a sua pessoa, vai se fu! -Todos da mesa acabram rindo. -Loira é igual ás outras criaturas: também pensam. Só porque eu cai uma vez aqui...

-Cinco. -Corrigiu David.

-E quase ninguém viu...

-Todo mundo daqui viu e riu de você.

-Não quer dizeer nada. Algumas outras amigas minhas são loiras e são muito inteligentes. Eu também sou, mas num gosto muito de pensar duas vezes nas coisas u.ú

-Ohhhhhh! -Os outros aplaudiram.

-Parem de zuar ù.ú

-Não estamos zuando. -Responderam.

-Sei ¬¬... o.o de qualquer modo, alguém quer dançar? Eu amo essa música!

-Qual? -Sakuya começou á prestar atenção nas batidas e começou á rir. -_'It's gonna rain'_! Essa música é muito legal! Eu vou lá com você, Cih!

-Yay!- A "ruiva" se levantou. Sakuya tomou dois goles de whisky e olhou para a amiga.

-'Bora! -Disse, pegando a amiga por um dos braços e sumindo na multidão no centro do salão.

-Nunca perdem tempo. -Comentou David, bebendo três goles de cerveja e se levantando. -Quem vai dançar comigo?

Botan suspirou e se levantou.

-Por que não, certo? -Disse. Pouco a pouco, os outros também foram, ficando apenas Kurama, Hiei e Cibele, que havia voltado assim que a música que gostava acabou. Cibele estava agarrada a um dos braços de Hiei, olhando preocupada para confusa, enquanto o ruivo olhava para seu copo de whisky sobre e mesa - que já estava na metade - e Hiei olhava para um ponto qualquer. Cibele apertou um pouco mais o braço e seu parceiro e olhou para ele, no mesmo momento que ele olhou para ela.

-Tenshi **(3)**... -Ela sussurrou. -To preocupada com Kurama e com Sakuya... Não quero que acabe...

Ele olhou lentamente para o kitsune, que continuava com o olhar perdido em direção á sua bebida. Hiei voltou á olhar para Cibele.

-Se tiver de ser assim, será. Não podemos fazer nada; é decisão deles. -Respondeu. Cibele fechou a cara e olhou para a mesa.

-Vou dar uma volta. -A voz dela saiu meio rouca e fria. -Daqui a dez minutos, eu volto.

-Ficou chateada?

-Não. Só preciso de ar. -Levantou-se.

-Hn. Cuidado pra não tropeçar.

-Hiei! -Ele apenas sorriu levemente e ela bufou. -Já volto. -Disse por fim, já andando para o meio da multidão.

-Kitsune. -Hiei chamou Kurama, que nem se moveu. -Kurama...! Kurama!

-Ãhn? -Pulou na cadeira, assustando-se. -Disse alguma coisa, Hiei?

-O que você aprontou pra ela? -E o silêncio veio.

-Fiz algo que... Se morrer fosse o único modo de ela me perdoar, eu o faria.

-E o que você fez?

-Ela está magoada... -Botan sussurrou para David, enquanto dançavam uma música lenta, abraçados.

-Quem?

-A sua irmã. O jeito que ela está agindo... Não é o normal dela. O que será que houve?

-Se for mesmo o Kurama que fez isso com ela, eu vou...

-Shhhh... Fazer ameaças não adianta. Olhe como ela está. -Giraram. Ele pôde ver sua irmã dançando com Rafael, conversando, meio afastados um do outro e mesmo assim abraçados. O olhar dela estava vazio, mesmo com o sorriso em seus lábios.

-O que será que houve? -Botan afastou um pouco sua cabeça para olhá-lo diante da pergunta dele.

-Deve ter sido mesmo Kurama.

Rapidamente, ele desfez o abraço, mas Botan o segurou por um dos braços.

-Não adianta, David! -Puxou-o, enlaçando-o na cintura com uma das pernas, seus olhares sérios. -O que vai ganhar com isso? Ela não vai se sentir melhor. -Desfez o abraço com a perna, ambos voltando à dança. -Os dois vão resolver isso.

-Como é que eu ia esquecer isso, Rafa? Foi um dos melhores shows que já fizemos! -Sakuya exclamou, sorrindo, assim como Rafael. -E o melhor foi que a Cih num estragou com um tombo ou um tropeço.

-Pela primeira vez. -Ele completou, rindo. -Por que rompemos com a banda mesmo?

-Porque você foi pra Inglaterra. Nem eu, nem Cibele e nem David quisemos continuar sem você. Mas que bom que você voltou. -Ela sorriu, abraçando-o novamente e apoiando sua cabeça em um dos ombros dele. Rafael inspirou, sentindo o cheiro doce que ela exalava. -Ai, falando na Cibele, preciso falar com ela... Urgente! Rafa, desculpa, mas eu preciso voltar lá pra mesa. -Ela desfez o abraço. -Depois dançaremos mais. 'Té depois. -Saiu correndo, tomando cuidado para não bater em alguém no meio do caminho.

-Até... -Sussurrou, vendo-a sumir entre a multidão.

-Cadê a Cibele? -Perguntou Sakuya ao chegar na mesa e ver apenas Kurama e Hiei. Pegou seu copo de whisky e tomou o resto de uma vez.

-Ela foi lá pra fora... -Hiei respondeu, desinteressado. Sakuya assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e saiu. -Continue, raposa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cibele estava na rua em frente ao bar-lanchonete, andando de um lado para o outro, até tropeçar em um de seus pés. Irritou-se na mesma hora.

-Perna desgraçada, maldita, filha da... --

-Cibele! -Foi interrompida por Sakuya, que saía do bar. -Eu preciso falar com você!

-Hein? Sobre...? -A pergunta dela morreu ao ver as lágrimas da amiga querendo descer em seu rosto. -Sobre o Kurama, né?

-É...

Dentro do bar, Kurama acabar de explicar o problema á Hiei e um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a mesa onde estavam. Hiei respirou fundo.

-Você tem idéia do que diabos fez, raposa?

-Claro que tenho...

-E tem alguma idéia de como pode reverter a situação?

-Algumas.

-Então, ponha-as em prática.

-Bem, o plano A é falar com ela e o B, é me ajoelhar e pedir perdão. Se nenhum dos dois funcionar, eu tento o plano C assim que pensar em um.

-Então, foi isso que aconteceu com vocês dois? -Cibele indagou, olhando para Sakuya.

-É.

-Eu entendo que você não possa perdoá-lo... Mas você o ama?

-Claro que sim, Cih...

-Se ele vier falar com você de novo, vai aceitar as desculpas?

-Vou... Mas não sei se devo. -Sentiu duas mãos em seus ombros e olhou para frente. Cibele a segurava, com um olhar feliz e um sorriso doce. Depois, a ruiva suspirou calmamente e ficou com um olhar malígno, balançando-a fortemente pelos ombros.

-Acorda, muié! Claro que você deve aceitar! Ele te ama, sua baka! Aceitaaaaa!

-Ah... -Gemeu Sakuya ao pararem. -Sua louca! Por que fez isso!

-Porque mereceu. -Respondeu calmamente, batendo suas mãos uma na outra, como se estivesse limpando poeira. -Agora vai lá falar com ele. E não tenha nenhuma recaída! Vamos! -Não esperou resposta e a puxou pelo braço direito, ouvindo um grito dela. Correram para dentro do bar-lanchonete, desviaram de pessoas, pularam por cima do pé de alguém e chegaram na mesa.

-Kurama... -Sussurrou Sakuya, ao pararem. O ruivo olhou para ela. -Acho... A-acho q-q-que de... vemos conver... conversar... L-lá fora... -Acabou gaguejando e seu estômago se revirou. Ele se levantou.

-Certo. -Respondeu. Ela sentiu uma pequena tontura. Seria o whisky?

-Espera aí. -Disse, segurando Cibele e a puxando até o banheiro feminino. O banheiro estava vazio. -Acho que vou vomitar... -Afirmou ao constatar que estavam sozinhas.

-É o que?

-Você sabe! Não posso ficar brava e nervosa assim! Toda vez que fico, eu acabo vomitando! Lembra daquela apresentação que... -Não agüentou. Levou uma das mãos á boca e entrou em uma das portinhas, socando-a para fechá-la e acabou vomitando. E depois, silêncio.

-Sakuya-chan? Tudo bem? -Sem resposta. Abriu a porta do banheiro onde ela estava e ela estava de pé, de costas para a porta.

-Não vou conseguir falar...

-Ah, vai sim! Ou eu falo!

-Mas, Cih...

-Quer saber? Façamos assim: eu o chamo até aqui, ele entra, eu fecho a porta e fico do lado de fora como "segurança" e vocês conversam... Espera aqui!

-Mas... -Ela se virou, mas sua amiga já havia ido. O que podia fazer era esperar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Sakuya?

Ela virou-se ao ouvir seu nome. E lá estava Kurama e Cibele lhe deu uma piscadela, saindo do banheiro e fechando a porta.

-Quero ouvir a sua explicação e a sua desculpa. -Foi direta, antes que ficasse nervosa. Kurama respirou fundo.

-Explicação? Certo. Ela se jogou pra cima de mim, disse que estava tendo uma semana chata. Eu a empurrei, claro, lembrando-me de você. Disse que não estava á fim e começamos á conversar. E, quando percebi, já estava fazendo sexo com ela. A minha desculpa? Certo então. Eu não te mereço. Eu realmente sinto muito mesmo, e aceito se não quiser me perdoar. Isso foi á muito tempo, mas, mesmo assim, aconteceu. Eu... fui um demônio por não ter lhe dado a atenção e o amor que merecia... Eu sempre faço burrices e já... --

-Mentira... Você não faz burrices sempre. -Ela o interrompeu, com um sorriso. O silêncio veio e ela levou ambas as mãos para cobrir seus olhos, o choro já não sendo mais preso. -Se você está dizendo que sempre faz isso... Estará afirmando que quando você conversou comigo... Nossa primeira conversa, eu teria me matado... E nunca teríamos nos conhecido... E você chama isso de burrice?

-Cl-claro que não! -Gritou. -Aquilo que eu fiz com aquela youkai quando estávamos namorando foi uma fraqueza! Eu tinha te marcado e eu quebrei essa promessa! Por uma noite, mas a quebrei! Eu te amo Sakuya, droga, me perdoe! Não me deixe! Eu já não... eu já não sei mais caminhar sem você... -E as lágrimas desceram. Ela olhou para ele depois da última frase, surpresa. -Se você me deixar... Creio que morrerei amanhã mesmo... Quando eu estava sem vontade para viver nem mesmo com minha família por perto, você reapareceu... E eu não quero te perder de novo...!

-E não vai perder... -Ela conseguiu pronunciar. -Eu vou continuar ao seu lado, Kurama... Vamos esquecer tudo isso! Já não agüento mais esse assunto... Não quero mais me lembrar que você me traiu e não quero mais lembrar que você mentiu pra mim... Só quero esquecer tudo para voltarmos á ser o que éramos... Quer fazer isso?

-Mais que tudo no mundo.

-Então, me beije, Kurama. -Esticou um pouco os braços para frente, querendo um abraço. -Apenas faça isso... Me faz esquecer essa dor...

Kurama nada disse. Aproximou-se dos braços dela, que o envolveu em seu pescoço e a beijou, abraçando-a pela cintura carinhosamente. Separaram-se.

-Nunca mais faça essa merda, ouviu? -Disse ela, encostando sua testa na dele.

-Ouvi. -Beijaram-se de novo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Agora, todos estavam de volta á mesa, conversando.

-Certo, Cibele, e o que eu falei depois mesmo? -Disse Sakuya com tom de zombação. Cibele bufou, vermelha.

-Disse "eu acho que você não deve fazer isso..."

-E você falou "que nada! Sou bonita demais pra cair!" E cinco segundos depois, o que aconteceu?

-Eu capotei escada abaixo ¬¬ E doeu...

E os jovens começaram á rir. Sakuya se levantou, com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto.

-Cibele, vamos cantar?

-Hein? Por que?

-Porque hoje é sábado! Lembra-se do que acontece quando é sábado aqui?

-Ah tá! Lembrei!

-O que acontece? -Yusuke.

-Ah, é que sábado, aqui, qualquer um que quiser cantar pode cantar ou tocar alguma coisa no palco, á partir das dez da noite. E agora é dez e meia! Vamos Cibele?

-Eu não vou, não.

-Não?

-Não.

-Então vai te catar que eu to indo. -Disse normalmente antes de sair dali.

-Lol? -Cibele arqueou uma sobrancelha -Xis dê? Por que ela num ficou me enchendo o saco?

-Sei lá. -David deu de ombros. Logo, ouviram a voz de Sakuya invadir o salão.

-Pessoal, por favor. Um minuto da sua atenção. -Ela disse ao microfone, com um sorriso e pouco a pouco, todos foram ficando calados e olharam para ela. -Obrigada. Bem, eu vou cantar uma musica pequena que aprendi no Brasil, quando estive por lá visitando uns amigos. Ela é muito bonita e dedico á uma pessoa especial, que não irei dizer o nome; ela sabe que é ela. Agora, por favor, relaxem. -Dito isso, ela sorriu mais uma vez. A melodia do piano invadiu o salão, calma.

-Eu acho que conheço essa música... -Disseram David e Cibele na mesma hora.

-_"Os sonhos mais lindos... Sonhei._

_De quimeras mil um castelo ergui_

_E no teu olhar, tonto de emoção_

_Com sofreguidão, mil venturas previ_

_O teu corpo é luz, sedução_

_Poema divino cheio de esplendor_

_Teu sorriso prende, inebria, entontence_

_És facinação, amor"_

-É essa música mesmo. -Confirmou David. -Cara, como eu queria ter aprendido português... Por que não fiz o curso?

-Porque você é um pé no saco. -Disse cibele, fazendo metade da mesa engasgar-se com a cerveja. -Eu traduzo a letyra pra vocês.

-Gente, muito obrigada pela atenção e mais tarde eu volto ao palco. -Sakuya finalizou, recebendo os aplausos do salão inteiro. -Muito obrigada mesmo.

E desceu as escadas, andando até a mesa onde os outros estavam. Abraçou Kurama por trás pelos ombros, dando-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha esquerda. Os outros a olharam com um sorriso.

-E então? O que acharam? -Perguntou.

-Ahhhhhh! Foi lindoooo! -Cibele disse, com um círculo rosa pequeno em sua bochecha esquerda. -Na próxima música eu canto junto com você!

-Espero que se lembre dessas palavras, Igarashi, poir agora eu to voltando pro palco. Maaaaaaaaas eu vou cantar sozinh e depois que eu acabar, você sobe no palco e a gente canta uma juntas n.n

-Oooookaaaaayyy. Vai lá, fofa!

-Não me chama de fofa... -Deu uma piscadela antes de sair. Andou novamente até o palco vazio e pegou um violão. Sentou-se num banquinho que havia ali no palco e ajeitou o violão em seu colo. Trouxe para mais perto o microfone e anunciou. -Pessoal, me desculpem mesmo por incomodar de novo. Essa música que irei tocar e cantar é para casais então, casais no centro. Ok... Aviso que irei tentar não cohorar. +sorriso+

E ela começou a tocar o violão lentamente uma música conhecida.

_­-"And so it is / Just like you said it would be / Life goes easy on me / Most of the time / And so it is / The shorter history / No love no glory / No hero in her skies"_

-Ela ta inspirada hoje... -Disse Cibele, como se não soubesse de nada.

-_"I can't take my eyes off you / I can't take my eyes off you / I can't take my eyes off you / I can't take my eyes off you / I can't take my eyes off you / I can't take my eyes off..." _-A essa altura, Sakuya sorria tristemente, segurando-se para não chorar. -_"And so it is / Just like you said it should be / We'll both forget the breeze / Most of the time / And so it is / The colder water / The blower's daughter / The pupil in denial"_

-Certo, agora eu to quase chorando. -Comentou Keiko, passando os dedos em seus olhos. Botan concordou com Keiko com a cabeça.

-Parece que Sakuya está no mesmo estado... -A guia espiritual comentou.

-_"I can't take my eyes off you / I can't take my eyes off you / I can't take my eyes off you / I can't take my eyes off you / I can't take my eyes off you / I can't take my eyes off... / uhhh... Did I say that I loathe you/ Did I say that I want to / leave all behind?"_

-Caramba... Nunca tinha prestado atenção nessa letra... -Disse David, tomando mais um gole de cerveja, mas sem tirar os olhos de sua irmã que tocava no palco, com algumas lágrimas já descendo em seu rosto.

-_"I can't take my mind off of you / I can't take my mind off of you / I can't take my mind off of you / I can't take my mind off of you / I can't take my mind off of you / I can't take my mind... / 'til I find somebody new"_ -E ela terminou de tocar. Enxugou seu rosto enquanto ouvia as palmas do público. -Obrigada. Agora... Obrigada... Gente, eu queria chamar uma amiga minha pra cantar aqui no palco comigo. -Não pôde conter um sorriso. -Oh Cibeeeeeleeeee! Pode vir, muié!

-Ela tinha que me chamar assim? ¬¬ Raios. -Resmungou Cibele enquanto se levantava e ia em direção ao palco. Pegou um outro microfone e o ligou. -Bem, como a Sakuya-chan teve a honra de me chamar, eu escolho a música XD Sakuya, "more than words"!

-Ohhhh, romântica!

-Não pode falar nada u.ú

Após terminarem a música e se despedirem do público, foram direto para a mesa. Assim que voltou á se sentar ao lado de seus respectivos pares, uma garota apareceu atrás de Kurama, com um sorriso tímido. Tinha cabelos pretos com mechas rosas, vestia-se com um vestido preto longo e rodado e tinha pulseiras pretas. E tinha um crusifixo amarrado ao seu pescoço por uma linha preta e aparentava ter 22 ou 23 anos.

-Com licença. -Disse, seu rosto corando. -Er... Ruivo... Ehhh... quer dançar comigo?

-Ehhhh... Quer morrer? -Disse Sakuya, olhando feio para a garota. A garota olhou para ela, olhando-a feio também.

-Cala a boca, _criança_. -Ahhh... Se ela soubesse...

-Cala boca você que a conversa não chegou na zona. -Respondeu calmamente, enquanto a maioria engasgava com a bebida e ela tomava mais um gole de cerveja.

-Só se for na sua zona, né? _(N/a: essa zona, pra quem num sabe, é a zona onde ficam as putas na esquina x))_

-Não, não. É na sua mesmo.

-Ai, dá licença que eu não to falando com você.

-Então o que você acabou de fazer?

A mulher se irritou e saiu dali pisando duro, enquanto Sakuya tinha um sorriso nos lábios e os outros riam.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Yahuuuu! São cinco da manhã! -Gritou Cibele enquanto passavam pelo jardim do acampamento. -Tá mor tardeeee! Ou cedo, se preferirem!

-Pára com isso! Tá completamente bêbada.

-Você também, Sakuya!

-Mas eu me controlo!

-Mentira! -Como ela não estava olhando pra frente, acabou tropeçando numa pedra.

-Cibele, cuidado com a pedra XD

-Cala a boca. ù.ú' Hey, o que vocês acham de ficarmos acordados até as sete da manhã?

-Número 1: fazer o que até lá? Número 2: eu to praticamente morrendo de cansaço e o álcool não ajuda. -Disse David.

-Ok, ok, ok! Deixamos pra outro dia, então.

-Ah, eu vou entrar no meu quarto e vou dormir! -Comentou Sakuya, levando uma das mãos á testa.

Entraram na casa e acabou que cada um foi para seus respectivos quartos. Antes de Sakuya entrar no seu, olhou para trás e viu Kurama passar por ela e murmurar um "boa noite".

-Kurama, dorme aqui. -Disse ela antes de ele entrar em seu quarto não muito longe dali.

-Tem certeza?

-Não me trate como uma virgem inocente, Kurama. -Disse, escostando-se a porta ainda fechada de seu quarto. Ele riu. Ela era mesmo uma mulher forte e decidida, bêbada ou não. Ele se aproximou dela e ela abriu a porta.

-Desculpe, _senhorita_. -Disse empurrando-a levemente para ela entrar dentro do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Bobo! -Disse, enquanto sentia-se ser empurrada para a cama, segurada pela cintura.

--------------------

**Notas:**

**(1)** Rox: legal. A gente jogava Tibia e surgia essa palavra sempre XD

**(2)** Yatta: Yaaaay!

**(3) **Tenshi: Anjo )

Capítulo surgido do nada e bem longo ;D huahauahuah reviews? sim!

o/


	14. Final

Sinceramente, deixarei os comentários pro final do capítulo x.x

YYH não me pertence. Ainda. (?)

-----

-Não, Cibele! Se fizer isso, eu juro que te mato!

-Mata nada; você me ama!

-Amor se transforma em ódio num pulo só, sabia?

E Sakuya corria da louca da sua amiga, enquanto a mesma ia atrás de maneira saltitante e sorridente. Todos estavam na sala, olhando a perseguição em choque e em silêncio. Cibele tinha em mãos um suéter vermelho, daqueles largos e feitos à mão por alguma velhinha da vila, com quase toda a certeza. Era uma cena infantil e bizarra demais pra ser verdade.

-Eu NÃO gosto desse tipo de roupa e você sabe disso, Cibele!

-Mas, ahhh, vai ficar tão fofo em você! Tem uma flor costurada aqui na frente, olha, perto da gola, e é feita de crochê. Vê que linda?

-Eu vou te dar uma voadora na boca. -Parou de correr e virou-se, olhando-a como um animal selvagem prestes a atacar até a morte, em posição de ataque. Cibele parou, mostrou a língua e ficou a olhando.

-Desgraçada. E aquelas noites solitárias lá no Canadá, hein? Quem te consolou? Quem te falou coisas legais? -Se aproximou, com olhar bobo e carinhoso, e tocou o braço dela. Acariciou-o enquanto continuava. -E quem te tocou e disse que sua pele é perfeita e que você é linda? Quem rolou na cama com você e te chamou de safadinha, hm?

-Do que diabos você...?

-Tô de brincadeira, só queria ver isso. -Virou-se para trás rapidamente, vendo todos boquiabertos. Kuwabara contia um clássico sangramento no nariz, claro. -Ah, ok, ganhei a aposta. Yusuke, me deve o que gastei com esse suéter idiota. -Jogou o objeto na direção do rapaz que, rindo, pegou a roupa e concordou.

-Eu não sei COMO duvidei que você diria isso, cara, não sei.

-Ah, Yusuke, eu vou te quebrar ao meio! -Furiosa, Sakuya foi em direção ao seu meio-irmão, mas Kurama a segurou pelo braço. Ele a olhava estranhamente.

-Faz isso não, querida. -Sakuya arqueou uma sobrancelha e logo, deu um sorriso maldoso.

-Não, eu não aceito um a três. E não, eu nunca fui pra cama com garota alguma. Vocês homens são previsíiiiveis...

-Ah, Sakuya, mas é bom fazer de vez em nunca, sabia? Apimenta a relação! -Disse Cibele, sorrindo maldosamente. A garota se desviou de um sapato que a canadense jogou nela com força.

-Cale-se, louca! Kurama é MEU e nunca o dividirei, nem por bem e nem por mal. E antes que digam algo, raposas são ciumentas com o que gostam muito, ok? -Revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao lado de Kurama no sofá. Aquilo significava fim do assunto e logo, todos voltaram a conversar entre si como antes. Não estavam mais no acampamento; estavam na mansão de Sakuya, e como sempre, seus pais não estavam lá. Na verdade, era a mansão de seus pais e David, já que a moça morava em um apartamento, mas por hoje... queria que todos estivessem juntos, afinal, a viagem foi meio longa e queria que descansassem antes de voltarem às suas casas. Instalou-se um clima mais pesado após o final daquele mês louco; todos estavam acostumados com a presença de cada um, das leves confusões, dos momentos bizarros e calmos... Claro que procuravam não demonstrar isso, mas era evidente. -Pessoal... quero dizer uma coisa a todos vocês.

-Hm? Olha, qualquer coisa, juro que foi o Yusuke!

-Cibele!

-Ahh, é sério, gente. -Diz Sakuya, dando um suspiro. -Bem, obrigada a todos por terem me aceitado tão bem em suas vidas e por confiarem em mim... E, mais importante, terem se tornado meus amigos. Eu realmente adoro vocês e sei que formamos a família mais estranha do mundo. -Sorriu. Os outros também sorriram e bateu um silêncio por alguns segundos. A garota deu dois tapinhas no braço de Kurama e disse novamente. -Bom, vou dormir. Amor, vem comigo agora ou ficará aí mais um pouco?

-Vou com você. A faxina lá na casa do acampamento e a viagem de volta me cansaram um pouco.

-Cansaram nada! Vocês vão mandar ver que eu sei!

-_FUCK_, CIBELE, CALA A BOCA! -Sakuya jogou uma almofada na amiga, que riu e segurou o objeto.

-Cara, como é divertido te deixar assim!

-Eu vou comer seu fígado. -Levantou-se e foi andando em direção aos quartos. -Ah, David, leve-os pros quartos deles mais tarde, ok? Deve ser só a terceira vez que venho aqui que preciso andar por aí... e não sei nada da casa.

-Sem problemas. Boa noite, irmã.

-Boa noite pra vocês. -Disse a mulher enquanto se afastava, e Kurama fez o mesmo.

-Boa noite. -Responderam e continuaram na sala, apenas conversando. Ao chegar no quarto, Sakuya acendeu a luz e tirou a camisa que usava, logo o sutiã, e vestiu uma camisola que deixou ali na cama quando tomou banho; apenas deixou ali para quando fosse dormir. Kurama fechou a porta e ainda pode vê-la tirando a calça e pendurando as roupas na cabeceira da cama mesmo. Olhou o rapaz que ainda ficou parado perto da porta, apenas olhando-a.

-Acabou o mês louco. Estranho, né?

-Não é como se não fôssemos nos ver mais, Kurama. E não é como se todos não irão se reunir de vez em quando. Eu já tô pensando em convidá-los pra praia nas férias, sabe...?

-Seria ótimo. Passar as férias com eles, ainda por cima afastado dessa agitação da cidade...

-Sim, isso que penso. -Ela se sentou na cama. -Imagino que vamos nos encontrar durante a vida toda, em celebrações da vida ou por vontade mesmo. Mesmo depois que eu e você casarmos, completarmos a faculdade... termos filhos... vê-los crescer... sei que eles, nossos amigos, continuarão ali conosco.

-Penso a mesma coisa. -Tirou a camiseta e pendurou-a atrás da porta. Depois, tirou apenas o cinto da calça jeans e desbotoou-a, e logo foi pra cama onde a moça estava. Sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou com carinho. -Esse foi o mês mais intenso da minha vida.

-Ah... também foi o meu. Tirei boas lições disso.

-Me conta?

-Hm... sei que não devo confiar muito na paz do momento, mas sei que devo aproveitá-la até quando ela durar. Sei que posso ter bons amigos e sei que... que você estará sempre ao meu lado, finalmente.

-Sabe... você tá certa. Querida... esse mês modificou pra sempre a vida de todo mundo, e pra melhor. E tudo porque você resolveu aparecer pra nós.

-Hm... colocando a culpa em mim?

-Isso! Pelo menos, é o tipo de culpa boa.

-Pelo menos isso! Vamos dormir, kitsune?

-Claro. Boa noite, querida. -Disse enquanto se deitavam e se ajeitavam na cama, abraçados.

-Boa noite.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Os olhos dela se abriram lentamente. Levantou-se devagar e se esticou, arrumando a camisola no corpo logo depois. Olhou para o lado e viu que acordara sozinha na cama. Vestiu calmamente o roupão, calçou as pantufas de coelhinho e foi andando pra fora do quarto enquanto ajeitava o cabelo com as mãos devagar. Chegou na cozinha do apartamento bem ajeitado e viu Kurama ali, servindo maçãs descascadas e cortadas às garotinhas gêmeas ruivas de um ano e meio. A mais velha notou primeiro a presença da mãe e sorriu pra ela.

-Bom dia, mãe!

-Bom dia, Harumi. Bom dia, Celine. E bom dia, querido. -Deu um beijinho no rosto dos três, que sorriram pra ela. -Amor, hoje tem o aniversário da Keiko... tá lembrado, né?

-Sei, sei. Ah, Botan me disse ontem por telefone que tá louca pra comemorar aquele mês.

-Awn... já faz o que? Cinco anos?

-É. Harumi, não coma muito rápido.

-Uhum, pai.

-Então, cinco anos. Fazem questão de comemorar porque dois namoros surgiram de lá, né... Hiei e a Cibele, e Shizuru e Rafael.

-Hm, verdade! Aliás, como eles estão? Quase não dão notícias...

-Ahn... Botan me informou que estão bem juntos. -Sentou-se à mesa e Sakuya ficou em pé tomando leite em uma xícara.

-Vou ligar pro David e saber que horas ele vai pra lá. Vou terminar o café e tomar banho, primeiro... acha que até lá ele acorda?

-Quase certeza de que sim.

-Ótimo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

As gêmeas, de mãos dadas e vestido do mesmo modelo, mas de cores diferentes, andavam na frente dos pais enquanto atravessavam o estacionamento do salão de festas que Yusuke provavelmente alugou de surpresa pra esposa. Sakuya e Kurama andavam de mãos dadas logo atrás delas, olhando-as com carinho. Vez ou outra, uma delas ainda dava um leve tropeço, mas era bem comum. O casal carregava um embrulho cada um com a mão livre e, quando adentraram o salão, observaram por uns segundos a decoração simples e madura, com apenas alguns balões e fitas coloridas. Keiko estava discutindo algo bobo com Yusuke enquanto acariciava a barriga de seis meses. Cibele já estava lá com Hiei, e a mocinha notou primeiro que o casal havia chegado e lhes deu as boas-vindas.

Shizuru estava lá com Rafael, Takeshi ainda não havia chegado, nem Kuwabara e Yukina. E era por isso que Hiei parecia tão irritadinho; a irmã estava demorando demais pra chegar junto com aquele "idiota do Kuwabara". Com esforço e apoio de Cibele, o meio-koorime aceitou aos poucos o namoro de sua irmã com Kuwabara; mas ainda é um irmão ciumento afinal. Logo, os três que faltavam chegaram quase juntos, e Koenma acabou aparecendo por alguns minutos em sua forma adolescente.

-Geeeente, tenho um comunicado a fazer! -Cibele falou no meio da festa, erguendo seu copo com suco de morango com leite. -Digo, eu e Hiei temos.

-Ela tá grávida. -Hiei disse rápido e seco, dando de ombros. Cibele olhou feio para ele, abaixando o copo aos poucos.

-Cibele? Mesmo? -Sakuya perguntou sorrindo.

-É, mas esse sem graça do Hiei disse de um modo tão... argh.

-Pff, queria que eu dissesse como? Eu só falei a verdade.

-Sei disso, meu baixinho. Ah, deixa pra lá, agora já foi. Então, tô grávida!

-Caramba, nanico! Você? Pai? Que louco! -Kuwabara ficou todo admirado, mas também acabou por ficar feliz pelo amigo. Na verdade, todos ficaram, e aos poucos os "parabéns" começaram a surgir. Cantaram "parabéns a você" para Keiko, o bolo foi partido, mais discussões por causa de doces... e tudo foi seguindo seu curso natural. Todos, dessa vez, estavam felizes e calmos, acostumados a uma rotina intensamente boa, um pouco chata, mas incrível quando se encontravam aos finais de semana para uma conversinha básica. Antes de irem embora, Sakuya pediu licença a Kurama e foi falar com Yusuke, que arrumava algumas coisas na mesa aonde estava o bolo, e com um sorriso, disse:

-Ei, maninho. Sabe... eu tô feliz por você mesmo e espero que dê tudo certo.

-E está dando... principalmente depois que terminei logo os estudos e resolvi pegar firme num trabalho que me desse futuro. Ainda mais porque meu filho tá perto de nascer, né?

-É... daqui três meses, ele estará conosco! Maninho... quero lhe dizer uma coisa.

-O que?

-Papai te amava. Amou sua mãe, amou a minha, e amou a mim. Sei que ele foi um pai ausente a você... mas saiba que ele queria que tivesse sido diferente.

-Eu sei, Sakuya... eu consegui amar aquele cara também antes dele partir. Por isso eu não queria que ele fosse embora, mas...

-Mas foi.

-Isso.

-Bem... eu sou mãe, você será pai... eu serei tia, você já é tio. Ah, Yusuke, eu só espero que tudo fique bem como está agora.

-Vai ficar, mana... eu a protejo de qualquer coisa que aparecer.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou. Depois, achou Keiko que falava com Cibele e Hiei e despediu-se deles. Encontrou Kurama na saída com suas filhas e foram andando até o carro. Ao colocarem o cinto de segurança, Sakuya olhou para seu marido e sorriu.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, né, querido?

-Vai sim.

E Sakuya sorriu.

**Finalmente... FIM, depois de uns 3 anos empacada no final da história omg.**

Descobri que tenho um problema sério: empaco em fics PRA VALER. Tô retomando às minhas antigas fics aos poucos, pretendo revisá-las e tudo o mais, fazer algo o mais decente que posso... afinal, de lá pra cá, percebi que mudei bastante meu modo de escrever e espero que tenha sido pra melhor... vocês que julgarão. Enfim, até a próxima fic, espero reviews - de quem ainda se lembra que isso existe no Oo - e é isso aí. Com certeza, a partir de agora, me verão mais E melhor pelo ! n_n


End file.
